Second Chance at Forever
by jenni80
Summary: Set three years after the her birthday party in New Moon, Bella is on the run from Victoria, who is still out seeking revenge.  What happens after she runs into Peter?
1. Chapter 1

**This story is set about three years after Bella's birthday party in New Moon. The Cullens never came back and Victoria is still alive and seeking revenge.**

* * *

><p>PPOV<p>

Did you ever stare into the sun rise and know that this day would change your life forever? There are many turning points in my life that I had no clue about. I did not get this feeling when that bastard found me in a bar and took a bite out of my neck turning me into a war-raging vampire. I definitely did not get it when I made a run for it 50 years later to escape the wars. But today I had a gut wrenching feeling that my life, my existence would change forever.

As I watched the sun rise over the horizon, I wondered what do you wear when your life is about to change forever. Do you go formal? Casual? Naked? Doubt that last one since I sparkle like a diamond in the sun. All I knew was whatever was going to happen would happen at Barton's tonight. Now I haven't been to the casinos in awhile, but if Fate was sending me to Jackpot, NV then that is where I will be. I went inside me cabin that was located just outside Twin Falls, ID and spent the day just watching TV. After a watching hours of mind-numbing television, I finally decided to go and shower and get ready so I could get to the casino by 8pm.

I went into the bathroom and turned on the water as hot as it would go in the shower. I stepped in and washed my body and hair. I got out and wrapped a towel around my waist walking into my bedroom. I pulled on a pair of black boxers and then a pair of black jeans. I went into the closet and pulled out a navy button down shirt to go over my black beater. I grabbed some contacts I would need to cover my blazing red eyes. I finally pulled on my boots and walked outside. I decided to run down to the casino to try and calm my nerves.

I walked into the casino at exactly 8pm and looked around at the humans. I still did not believe that something would happen tonight to change my life but I figured I could play some poker and win some money while I am here. I walked up to a poker table and sat down. This should be fun. A woman sat to my left and after a couple of hands I realized she was using her rather large chest to distract the other players. Every time she wanted to bluff she just pressed her chest together and heaved them onto the table in hopes that the other players would forget about their cards. I chuckled quietly at this. It worked on the other players and one of them lost all their money and left the table. After a few more hands I had a good pile of chips to my name.

"Do you want something to drink, sir?" the waitress asked. She leaned over and tried flirting with me. I looked at her eyes and sighed she wasn't why I was here.

"Sure sugar, a double shot of whiskey." Thank God vampires can still drink alcohol. It was the only substance we could consume without throwing up later.

"All right, I will be right back." She smiled and winked at me before walking over to the bar. I watched her give my order to the bartender and that is when I saw her.

She was a petite brunette with chocolate brown eyes that looked like they lost the spark of life. I knew something in her past that caused that missing spark. I just wanted to go over to her and tell her she never needed to worry because I would always protect her and love her. Forever. Love her; yes I already loved her from just a glance. She was MINE. I just wondered what her name was.

The waitress brought back my drink and informed me she was available to fulfill my every need. Yeah, I will be declining that offer from her. I finished my drink and realized I needed to change my contacts. I got up and headed for the men's room.

As I was walking back to the table I passed the bar and caught a whiff of her scent. It smelled like strawberries, chocolate, and a hint of rose petals. I was absolutely enthralled by her scent. It was wonderful and delicious but as much as I immediately craved it I did not want to drain her. She was MINE.

I continued playing and watching her as she filled drink orders. Her smile never reached her eyes and there was a touch of loneliness in them as she talked to the customers and her co-workers. After a couple of hours, I saw her say good-bye to the other workers. I knew I had to follow her no matter where she went.

I followed her out of the casino and tried to keep a distance from her so I did not scare her. I could just follow her scent but I wanted to keep her in sight. I watched as she walked down the street and then I saw her shoulders tense up. I barely heard her muttering to herself but I could not make out the words. If I was a human I would not have heard anything. Then she stopped and spoke.

"I know you are following me and I know what you are so let's make it quick." I was dumbfounded. How did she know what I was? Did she think I would hurt her or attack her?

"I am not going to hurt you. You don't have to worry."

"Your kind only knows how to hurt no matter what promises you make." Who left this beautiful creature alone with knowledge of our world? It wasn't allowed.

"I promise you. You have nothing to fear from me."

She finally turned around to face me and I got lost in her chocolate eyes. I knew she would be mine forever and I would kill whoever hurt her in the past. I watched as she took in my body and finally gazed up to my face and into my eyes.

"Your red eyes tell me different. So if SHE sent you to get me just kill me quick so it can be over with. I don't want to be around long when she wants to just torture me and keep me alive for her enjoyment."

"No one sent me. I live alone and only talk to my brother every few months. I have not seen him in a few years."

"Well if SHE didn't send you I doubt that you want much to do with me. I can't do that again. I won't let myself be dependent on another of your kind."

"Who hurt you so bad? I will never hurt you. I will prove it every day if you let me. Tell me who is after you?"

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

I woke up around three in the afternoon so I could get ready for work tonight. I hardly got full chunks of sleep between the nightmares and the fact that my neighbor and best friend Jenna called me every day around 1pm to ensure I was still alive. She knew that I had a bad relationship (just not all the supernatural details) and I was still recovering from it and the depression that came with it made her worried I would end my life. Yeah I won't be going out like that. It's tempting. It would really put a damper on the red-headed bitch's plan for revenge. But suicide is not for me. I got in the shower and turned it as hot as I could take it. The hot water just felt nice, like it was melting away all the negative in my life for the moment.

I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my hair and dried off my body. I pulled out a long sleeve cotton t-shirt and some skinny jeans. The shirt was still tight and low cut but since I was working behind the bar I did not need to wear tight, revealing outfits the waitresses wore. Nope waitressing was something I will never be able to do. My clumsiness was still a part of me and balancing a tray of drinks was not in my future. I mentally prepared myself for the onslaught of people that would come into contact with me. That was one reason for the long-sleeved shirt. No nosy customer asking about the scars on my arm sending me into an emotional meltdown and a one-way ticket into a nuthouse.

I didn't want to be around anyone they would just end up getting hurt or killed. I shouldn't be allowed to come into contact with anyone. Just lock me up or kill me then everyone else can move one with their lives and be happy.

Around 9:30pm Jenna comes over to place an order. She tells me some high roller is at one of the poker tables and is drop dead gorgeous. I snorted. Jenna thought anything with a hard dick was gorgeous. I loved her anyway. She would be one of the few people I would actually miss when I would have to move away for my safety and everyone else's. She told me she was going to tell him that she was available for anything he needed. I really hope he does not take her on that offer. It would suck having to listen to them through the walls of our apartment building.

At midnight, I got my stuff and said my good-byes to everyone and headed home. I was walking for awhile when I felt something behind me. I didn't hear any footsteps or breathing so I knew it wasn't any human behind me. I felt my shoulders tense up. This shit needs to end now. I stopped walking.

"I know you are following me and I know what you are. So let's make it quick." I didn't hear anything for about a minute. He must still be trying to figure out how I know. Then he spoke.

"I am not going to hurt you. You don't have to worry."

HA. Like I haven't heard that line before in my life. Can vampires be stupid? I wondered to myself. But then he doesn't know my history so we will see where this goes.

"Your kind only knows how to hurt no matter what promises you make."

He has got to be wondering by now just who left me alive with this knowledge. Maybe he's one of those law enforcement types and I can get him to end this quickly.

"I promise you. You have nothing to fear from me."

I turned around to finally face my new stalker. He was wearing jeans and a button down shirt with boots. He was tall about 6'3 and had short blond hair that hung around his face. He was handsome. I wonder if he was the one Jenna was ogling at in the casino. He certainly fit her requirements. I could see the red in his eyes and knew this could be it.

"Your red eyes tell me different. If SHE sent you to get me just kill me quick so it can be over with. I don't want to be around long when she wants to just torture me and keep me alive for her enjoyment."

I was ready to end this.

"No one sent me. I live alone and only talk to my brother every few months. I have not seen him in a few years."

Brother. Huh? Well this isn't turning into a Bella buffet all you can drink. I rather just pack all my stuff up and go. Just can't get him to leave me alone or eat me and end my life.

"Well if SHE didn't send you I doubt that you want much to do with me. I can't do that again. I won't let myself be dependent on another of your kind."

"Who hurt you so bad? I will never hurt you. I will prove it every day if you let me. Tell me who is after you?"

Well aren't those some loaded questions. Part of me wanted to believe him and that he would never hurt me like THEY did but the other half of me was screaming to run and never look back. So I did what I do best. I fainted right in front of a red-eyed human-drinking vampire.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and let me know what you think.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter. Thanks to everyone that read, reviewed, alerted, and favorite the story. I was going to wait until tomorrow to update but since I am sitting at the airport with a flight delay I figured why not update now.**

PPOV

Shit. Fuck. Damn. I watched her eyes flutter and heard her heart slow down. I then watched as she fell to the ground and I raced over and caught her before she hit the ground. As I sat on the ground with her in my arms I felt at home. I knew she was MINE forever.

Now where to take her before she wakes up or before someone sees us and decides I am trying to attack her. I could take her to my place but I ran here and didn't have my truck. It wouldn't take me long to get there but her waking up while I was running was not the best laid plans. Plus, she might be scare to wake up in a strange place. I didn't want her to be distressed. I just wanted her to be happy. Her place it is. I grabbed her purse and opened up her wallet. I checked her id and saw her home was only a block away. I noticed her name, Bella. It was beautiful. Just like her. I picked her up and carried her to her home. I took the keys and opened the door. I was assaulted by her heavenly scent. I took her to her bedroom and laid her down on her bed. I removed her shoes and covered her with a blanket. I sat in a chair and watched her sleep. I could stay here forever. As the hours passed I heard her mumbling in her sleep. I couldn't make out anything but the one ear-piercing scream she let out at about 7am let me know that she was having a nightmare. I felt heartbroken that my mate was in such pain but I knew that waking her up right now was not for the best. I just went over to her and gently stroked her hair and then I heard myself purr. If I wasn't sure this beautiful creature was my Mate I knew the she was now. We only purr for our Mate. She calmed down and her breathing evened out as she continued to sleep.

After few more hours I looked around her bedroom and noticed how plain it was. There was hardly any personal items just one picture frame with a picture of a young couple on what had to be their wedding day. I wondered who they were and how they knew Bella. I listened and heard her heart quicken and knew she was walking up. I hope she doesn't freak out when she sees me. Oh she is waking up now.

BPOV

Holy crap where am I? Okay. Quick check of the night's events. Work. Jenna seeing a hot guy at the poker table. That's normal. Walking home. Shit. Vampire following me home. Am I dead? Doubt it. Brain still going on with my ramblings. I am currently in a bed. Would he want to torture me into thinking I am safe before killing me. Seems par for the course with the vamps I meet. Okay. Deep breaths. Open eyes and see where I am. I look at the room without moving my head and recognize it as my own. Okay. I made it home. But now I remember fainting. Shit. I still can't believe I fainted in front of the vampire. But why I am home?

"I know you are awake. I promise I won't hurt you."

Holy crap. He is here. What am I going to do? I start panicking.

"Please calm down. I meant everything I told you last night. You are safe."

I snorted. Maybe I should tell him everything and then he might take pity on me and end my suffering. Shit now I need to pee and I could really use some coffee. Wonder what time it is. If it is late enough Jenna will come by to check on me.

"Look I have to get up and use the bathroom and get something to eat. Could you just go out into the living room if you are not going to kill me?"

"Of course. I told you before and I will tell you every day I will not hurt you or let anyone else hurt you. I promise. By the way my name is Peter."

"We will see. I will be out in a bit."

Peter. He just had to tell me his name. It is like finding a stray. Once it has a name it then it will never leave. I heard him get up and walk out of the room. He shut the door. I got out of bed and checked the time. Noon. Shoot. Jenna will be checking up on me soon. I can't let her see just who is in my living room. I grabbed some boy shorts and a bra and headed into the bathroom. Might as well take a shower. I got under the hot water and washed myself. I got out and dried myself off with the towel and then dried my hair. I got dressed in some shorts and a tank since I didn't have to work later. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail. I reached for the doorknob and caught a glance of the scars on my arms. I almost let him see them. I walked back to the closet and grabbed a long sleeve shirt and pulled on. It was way too soon for him to see everything. I walked out into the living room and he was sitting on the couch. I walked into the kitchen and saw the coffee was already made.

"I made coffee for you. I figured it was something I could do since I have frightened you last night."

Oh. That was sweet of him. No. I can't do this again. They sweet talk their way into your life and then BAM they are gone and you are all alone.

"Thanks. You did not have to do that."

"It was no problem."

I got some cereal out and poured it into a bowl. I took both into the living room and sat down at the other end of the couch. I turned and looked into his red eyes.

"So you are not going to kill me?"

He sighed. "No I told you already that was not going to happen."

"Okay. I will believe you for now. Only time will tell. Were you at the casino last night?"

"Yes. At the poker table."

"Shit. You were the one Jenna was talking about."

"The waitress?"

"Yea. She's my neighbor and best friend. She is going to come by soon and check up on me."

"Why?"

I hesitated. Could I just come out and tell him everything. He might go running the other way if I do. Maybe I could tell him about Vic-HER since he says he will keep me safe and not hurt me. Can't be that bad having a protector from HER.

"Just to make sure I am okay. She knows I have been through some stuff and wants to make sure I don't off myself."

"Do you want to kill yourself?"

"It's tempting sometimes when the pain is too much but I can't do that." I saw him grimace.

"Oh. So are you going to tell me how you know about vampires and who is after you."

Oh my. He wants to know. What am I going to tell him? I don't think I can talk about THEM without breaking down completely.

"Can it wait until after Jenna stops by? If she sees me upset she won't leave me alone and I will have to explain why you are in my living room."

"Okay. Do you want me to leave while you talk to her?"

"Well you can't leave considering its sunny outside and you sparkle like a diamond. Just go in my bedroom and wait. I will get you when she leaves. Okay?"

"Okay I will go now and wait."

I watched him walk into the bedroom and shut the door. Jenna won't go in there. I picked up my cell phone and dialed her number.

"Hello."

"Jenna. What you doin'?"

"Nothing. Can I come over?"

"Sure. I know you won't leave me alone until you do. Door is unlocked."

"Okay. Be over in a few."

I waited on the couch and sipped my coffee. I heard her door shut and mine open a few seconds later. Jenna walked in and sat on the couch. I looked over at her and decided to hurry this along and get her out of my place soon.

"So how was work after I left?"

"It was okay. That guy I mentioned left right after you did so I couldn't get a chance to get him to come home with me."

I almost lost it then. If Jenna knew how close he was she might just faint and fall to the ground. Deep breath.

"Well I am doing fine so you can get on with your day since Bella's daily check-up is finished."

"You sure you don't want to go out with me. Maybe to the store for some shopping or to go have something to eat."

"No. I just ate and I am just going to enjoy my day off. I will talk to you tomorrow."

Jenna got up and started to walk to the door. She stopped and turned back towards me.

"You know I only do this because I care about you."

"Yes. And I appreciate it so much that you care that much about me."

Jenna smiled and walked out and shut my door. I waited a few minutes and then called to Peter to come back out. I watched him walk out of the room and sit down on the couch.

"She really cares about you."

"Yea I know. So you want to know my history?"

"Yes. I want to know everything about you."

Everything. Well here it goes. I took a deep breath and looked into Peter's eyes.

**Hope you like it. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter. Thanks to everyone that read, reviewed, alerted, and favorite the story. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Jenna and the dirty things she thinks.**

BPOV

I took a deep breath and looked over at the vampire who wanted to know my story. I made the decision to just give a Cliff Notes version. There was no sense in telling him everything so soon and him running away when I have a breakdown. I wanted to trust him with everything but I needed to know that what he was saying was true. That I could trust him with everything. Until then I would only give him the bare bones of my story.

"My parents got divorced when I was really young and lived with my mother for the most part, only visiting my dad once or twice a year. When I was seventeen my mom got remarried and I decided to move in with my dad. That is when I met HIM and his family. After a little bit of time I started dating HIM and loved being with his family." I took a deep breath and let it out loudly. I tried to hold back the tears but I felt them running down my face. "After an incident where I cut myself and his brother tried to attack me, HE broke up with me and the whole family left town. I feel into a deep depression and for months I just functioned on the most basic of levels. After a while, a friend of mine helped me and I started to feel better. But then there were attacks and people missing from the area and I knew it was because of vampires. My dad was killed in an accident and I couldn't take more people dying because of me so I left. I have been moving around every six to seven months so SHE doesn't find me. This is the longest time I have been in one place. It has almost been a year since I moved here." I looked over at him and let out the breath that I was holding in. He leaned over and wiped the tears off my face with the tips of his thumbs. I felt surge of energy flow through our touching skin. More than the shocks I felt when HE touched me. This was more alive and pulsing. I looked up at Peter and knew in his eyes he felt it too. It felt like my soul was awakened by Peter's caring touch.

"I know that is not the whole story but I understand you don't trust me yet. Do you want to stop and take a break? Do you need something to eat or drink?"

I looked over at the clock and realized a few hours had passed since I ate my cereal. "Yeah I guess I could eat something." I moved to get up but Peter stopped me.

"Let me get it for you. It took a lot to tell me your story."

I watched him get up and walk into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and pulled out the chicken and bread and made me a sandwich. He put the sandwich on a plate and pulled a soda from the fridge and walked back over to the couch. He handed me the plate and put the soda on the table. It felt nice to have someone take care of me for a change.

"Thanks."

"Eat. I have some questions for you. I hope you can answer them. I won't push you but I just want to know about you and what happened in your life."

I ate the sandwich and took a long drag from the can of soda. I nodded and then he started with his questions.

"Okay. So I know how you know about vampires but that doesn't explain why you thought I was sent to take you or kill you. What else happened to you?"

"While I was with that family, a couple of nomads-two males and one female-came upon us and took a liking to me and my great smelling blood. The family protected me and killed one of the males. I know the other male was destroyed so only the female is left. She blames me for the fact that her mate-the first male-was killed so she is after me to exact her revenge."

"So you are in danger. I can protect you. I will keep you safe no matter what happens."

"Okay. I will trust you for now."

PPOV

Holy Shit Fuck on a Damn stick. This beautiful creature has been through so much and she is still so young. I can't believe what has happened to her in her life. I will do everything to keep her safe now that I am here in her life. And when I touched her face and wiped her tears I knew she felt the energy pass between us. It was our souls reaching out to its mate. She will have nothing to worry about. I know that she did not tell me everything that happened and I realize she told me nobody's names so I don't know if they are vampires I know. I will be doin' some serious ass-kicking when I find the group of vampires that took her in and then just left her alone. With a fucking nomad out for revenge. I need to know the one that is after her and what she looks like so I can protect my mate. Then, I need to go cull so trees.

"I know you think I am going to let it slide that you did not mention a name for any of vampires that you have come into contact with and I won't push you if the pain is too much for you. Can you tell me the name of the vampire that is after you at least? That way I know who to protect you from. I will have to run a perimeter check around the area that way any vampires that come in the area know the area is claimed by another vampire. It will keep you safe for the most part."

"I can't say their names without breaking down." I could see her trying to remain calm. She took a deep breath and continued. "A perimeter check? Sounds like an animal marking their territory."

"Well I am animal in the most basic sense. It is basically the same thing an animal in the wild will do to keep others away. Sometimes a vampire will pick up the scent and try to challenge the other vampire. But please do not worry. I am strong vampire and I will keep you safe. What is the name of the vampire after you and what does she look like?"

"Her name is Vic…Victoria. She is tall and has wavy, bright, red hair. She has the same skin and eyes as you or any vampire."

"Okay. That does not sound like any vampire I know but I will be on the lookout for her or any other vampires. I won't let anyone get near you."

"Okay. Thank you."

"Do you have to work tonight?"

"No, but I think I am going to go to bed. Today took a lot out of me and I am exhausted."

"Okay. While you sleep I am going to hunt and then start marking the perimeter around the area. Is it okay if I come back here afterwards?"

"Yeah but if it's around 3am be careful because that is when Jenna comes home from work. And then she comes and checks on me about 1pm."

"Okay. I am going to go and I will stop at home before coming back. I need to change after I hunt."

"Okay. Wait here is a key to the door so you can get in if I am still sleeping."

"Here is my cell number. Please call me if you need me or you are in trouble."

"Sure. I will see you later."

I left Bella's apartment and walked over to a nearby wooded area. I ran home to get some clothes to change into so I could go hunting. It would have to be quick tonight. I just could not be gone too long from Bella. She was too important to me and the fact she had a fucking nomad after her made me nervous.

I got to my cabin about 15 minutes after I left Bella's. I grabbed some old ratty jeans and a tee to change into for tonight. I changed and headed out. I ran into the forest and let out a roar. The things my angel had to go through were heartbreaking. I started plowing through some trees and tried desperately to get all my frustrations out in the forest. I ran into the city and started walking around. I headed into an alley behind a bar and waited. After about 20 minutes I heard a male walking towards me. I sized him up and thought perfect dinner time. As he walked past me I grabbed him and pulled him close. He didn't even have time to scream before I latched onto his jugular vein and sank my teeth into his neck. I started to pull his blood and felt my body tingle with fullness and delight. I finished the last pull of blood and dropped the body on the ground. I reached into my pocket for my lighter and wiped the stray blood off my face. I picked up the body and carried it over to a dumpster. I threw in the body and lit it on fire. I felt full and decided I didn't need any more tonight. Being around Bella's intoxicating scent was a challenge but I never wanted to drain her I wanted to drown in her scent. I just wanted to get back to her and make sure she is safe.

I ran back home and got in the shower. I turned the water up as hot as possible and started washing my hair and body. I thought about everything she told me today and the amount of trust she already had in me. She didn't have to tell me anything and what she did tell me pissed me off at whatever vampires did this to her. I wonder if she would want to move in with me soon. It would keep her safer and I would have her closer to home. And my bed. She is already in my heart even if it doesn't beat anymore. I would still let her work if she wanted. It was only an hour's drive to the casino and that is at human speed. I would of course be accompanying her when she worked to keep an eye on her. I can't let her out of my sight now that I found her.

I stepped out of the shower and dried off my body. I pulled some jeans and tee out of my closet and got dressed. I wondered why vampires needed to wear underwear. We didn't need it for any reason. So new plan. No underwear for me. Didn't see a need for it so I'm not gonna wear it. I grabbed my black boots and headed out the door. I ran until I got close to Bella's apartment building. I checked the time on my phone and saw it was 2am. Okay so I missed her roommate coming home. I found the window to Bella's bedroom and jumped up on the ledge silently. I looked in and saw her sleeping so calm and peacefully. I watched her for a few minutes and jumped down onto the ground. I headed out a little and started running out the area I wanted to mark. Every few feet I rubbed against the trees to mark them. I also rubbed some venom on the trees to flood the area with my scent. I got to the block with Bella's building and marked every surface with my scent. Any vampire that came into the area would know it is claimed by me and would stay away. Only foolish vampires would come into a marked area to challenge the claimed territory. Hopefully this will keep Bella safe but a vengeful vampire that lost a mate probably won't stop if she knows Bella is here.

I checked the time and saw it was close to sunrise and I did not want to get caught outside sparkling like a diamond. That makes me feel so manly. Queue the sarcasm.

I got back to Bella's and opened the door with the key she gave me. I could not believe it when she handed me the key. That took so much trust for her to give it to me. Not that the lock would give me a problem but this way was easier. I knew it was the beginning of her trusting me with her life. I can't wait to tell her we are soul mates and how much I love her. I know it will be awhile but I am happy I found her and can keep her safe. It is what she needs right now.

**Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter. Thanks to everyone that read, reviewed, alerted, and favorite the story. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but am trying to work out a rent to own deal on Jasper and Peter.**

BPOV

I watched Peter leave the apartment and I locked the door behind him. I sat down on the couch thoroughly exhausted. It was like I ran a marathon today. After a few minutes, I got up and walked into my bedroom to change my clothes. I didn't feel tired exactly. It was more of a good feeling to tell someone my story even if it was not the whole story. For now Peter knows enough to keep me safe.

I felt so good telling him my story. There was something about him that made me feel calm and safe. I wanted to trust him. That is why I gave him the key. Even though locks would not have stopped him from entering the apartment, I was granting him permission to return. None of that through the window-entering my room without me knowing like He did.

I walked back out into the living room and turned on the TV. I put some random program on to fill the silence. I sat wondering when Peter would want to know everything about what happened to me. That will be a hard day when it comes, especially when he sees the scars on my arms. He will see and know how damaged I really am.

Peter was right with Victoria out to get me I needed someone to protect me. I couldn't do it myself. Moving around only stopped her for awhile. I picked up my phone and entered Peter's number into the contacts lists. I wonder how long he will be tonight. I scrolled through my contacts and landed on a number I had not called in a few weeks. I hit send and listened to the ring.

'Hello.'

'Hi, Jake.'

'Bella. How are you? Are you okay? Do you need me to send the pack? Did she show up?' He rushed out his questions in one breath.

'Slow down, Jake. I am fine. There have been no changes since I called you the last time. I was just checking in to see how you and Laura were doing.'

'We are fine. Actually better than that because she just found out she is pregnant with twins. I am so excited.'

'Twins. Oh My God. Jake that is wonderful news.'

'I know I am so nervous I can't wait til they are born.'

'You will be fine and you will be a wonderful father. Has there been anything else going on?' I did not want to come out and ask if anymore disappearances were occurring around the area but Jake would know what I wanted to know.

'Nothing has happened for awhile. It has been quiet. How do you think I was able to get Laura pregnant?' Jake laughed out the last part.

'Funny Jake. Nothing has changed here. Jenna still checks on me every day. I still work at the casino.'

'Good. I am glad she is still around. You need someone to watch out for you. I do wish you would come back here so we could keep you safe.' If he only knew who was here now watching me and pledging to keep me safe.

'You know why I don't want to come back. There are too many memories that are in that town.'

'I know sweetie. I just worry about you being alone out there without protection.'

'I know Jake. But you can't let one of the pack be with me. It is too much of a risk to leave the rez short a wolf. And what would I tell Jenna if all of a sudden there is a 6 foot Native boy staying with me. She'd faint.' I heard him chuckle.

'Okay. But please keep in touch with me. If you think she is back tell me. We will come and protect you.'

'Okay Jake. I will. I gotta go and get to bed. Good night.'

'Good night, Bells.' I pressed the end button and put the phone down on the table.

Oh. I couldn't believe Jake was going to be a dad. With twins no less. I remember the day he walked into my work and saw Laura behind the counter. Talk about love at first sight. I knew right away he imprinted on Laura.

After Laura found out about the whole 'I turn into a wolf and there are vampires out there that we kill' I was able to tell her my story. She just held me as I told her what happened with Him. She and the other imprints were part of the reason I left. I didn't want any of them in danger from Victoria. No one else needed to feel the pain of losing the one you love the most.

Moving around was hard. To settle down and then read about mysterious deaths or missing people would only make me leave as fast as I could. When I finally settled here I figured I would only be here for a few months and then I would need to leave again. But nothing happened. No mysterious deaths or anything like that. And then I met Jenna. She took me in and kept bugging me until I told her what happened to me (the edited version). I cried, she cried, and then we both got drunk and have been friends since. I love her and wish I could tell her everything but she wouldn't believe me. Of course with Peter here that might change. I hope he is telling the truth. I looked over at the clock and saw it was midnight. Time to go to bed. It had been a long day.

**Twelve hours later**

I woke up and saw the sunlight streaming in past the curtains. I felt so rested and realized I didn't have any nightmares. That was a first.

I looked around the room. Peter wasn't in the chair today. Wonder where he was now. I picked up my phone and checked the time. It was just before noon. I couldn't believe I slept so long.

I got out of bed and headed into the bathroom. After changing my clothes and pulling my hair into a ponytail I walked into the living room. There he sat on the couch.

'Good morning, Peter.'

'Morning, Bella.'

'How do you know my name? I never told it to you.' I exclaimed. I knew it. He was here just to hurt me. I started hyperventilating.

'Calm down, Bella. I know your name because the other night when you fainted I checked your ID and saw your name and address. Please don't be scared Bella. I won't ever hurt you.'

I calmed down the best I could. The look in Peter's eyes was pleading with me to trust him.

'I made some coffee for you.'

'Oh, thank you.'

I went into the kitchen and poured the coffee into a mug and walked back and sat down on the couch.

'Did you feed last night, Peter?'

'Yeah and I marked the area. You will be safe with me.'

'So what's on the agenda for today?'

'Anything you want. Do you have to work tonight?'

'Yeah I have to be there at 5 and I get off at midnight.'

'Okay. I will be at the casino tonight. After you get to work I will run home and get my truck so I can drive you home afterwards.'

'Okay. That sounds good. Anything in particular you want to do today?'

'Well since its sunny outside I can't go out. Let's just hang out here.'

'Okay do you want to watch a movie?'

'Sure. What do you have?'

'I don't have anything but I have a key to Jenna's apartment and can borrow one of her movies. That way I can get my daily check-up out of the way.'

'Bella, she does it because she loves you, but yes go get a movie. Do you want something to eat?'

'I know she loves me. Yeah I'm hungry. Any requests for the movie?'

'No whatever you pick is fine by me.'

I walked out of my apartment and crossed the hall to Jenna's. I walked in and went over to her bedroom and knocked. I heard her even breathing and knew she was sleeping alone. I walked in the room and over to her bed. She looked so peaceful. I gently shook her body to wake her up.

'Jenna. Wake up please. It's Bella. I want to borrow a movie.'

'Huh? Bella? What are you doing here?'

'I need to borrow a movie. And I decided to check-up on you today.'

'Ha-ha. Okay. Just take what you want and I will see you later. I need more sleep.'

'Okay. Back to bed for you.'

'Bye.'

I walked out of the room and shut the door. I went over to the wall by her TV that held her DVDs. I wondered what Peter would want to watch. I knew any romances were out. I haven't been able to watch them in years. Maybe an Action movie. I decided on Clash of the Titans and returned to my apartment.

Peter had a sandwich waiting for me when I returned with the movie. I put the movie in and sat down on the couch to eat my sandwich. We sat watching the movie and before I knew it I fell back asleep with Peter an arm's length away.

PPOV

My sweet Bella. She was a vision when she woke up and walked into the living room. Then it broke my heart when she freaked out that I knew her name. I explained how and pleaded with her and she finally calmed down. I didn't want to tell her I memorized her entire ID when I checked it the other night. I knew her birthday too. Can't wait for that day. I will spoil her so much. But that is a few months away but I knew it will be a day to remember.

I truly did not care what movie we watched as long as I spent time with her. Her scent was so god damn breathtaking and I didn't even have to breathe. I watched her fall asleep part way through the movie and turned my full attention to the sleeping beauty lying on the other end of the couch. No movie would hold my attention over the brunette beauty that was currently next to me. Oh how I wish we were lying next to each other in bed together but this good for now. She looked so adorable as her nose scrunched up and she huffed out a breath. Then she started talking.

'Hurt…He hurt me…Left alone….scared….Peter safe.'

Holy Shit. She is dreaming about what happened to her and she is dreaming about me. My dead heart soared. At least in her dreams she knew I was safe. I wonder when I can tell her I love her and we are Mates. I just sat and watched her sleep for a couple of hours until it was time for her to get ready for work. I am happy she wears long-sleeved shirts to work no one gets to see what is MINE. And she is definitely mine. I watched her walk to work from the shadows of the buildings since it was still sunny out. I would be back later to watch over her.

I ran home and changed into some clean clothes and boots. I got the keys to my Ford F350 truck and headed into the garage. It was all black and chrome. It just screamed I AM MAN and I loved it. This made me feel like a man. It made up for the fact that I now sparkle like an arts and crafts glitter project. I got in and headed back to the casino and my Bella. As I was driving, my phone rang and I picked it up thinking it was Bella. I checked the ID and it wasn't Bella.

It was my brother, Jasper. Now what did that fucker want.

**Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter. Thanks to everyone that read, reviewed, alerted, and favorite the story. Hope you enjoy it. I have actually started to squeal with delight everytime I get an email alert.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and the rent to own program didn't work out. So I got some blindfolds and handcuffs I goin' to kidnap some cowboys on my own.**

**PPOV**

'Hey, fucker.'

'Peter, what's going on with you?'

'Nothing much.' I said with a smile as I thought of Bella.

'Bullshit, Peter. I can hear it in your voice. Something happened. Spill.'

'Well, ImighthavemetmyMate.' I said at super vampire speed.

'What? You want to run that by me one more time.'

'I met my Mate the other night.'

'You did. Peter that is great.'

'Yeah I was at the casino and she was bartending. One look into her eyes and I knew.'

'She was working. Is she a vampire?'

'No she is human…'

Jasper interrupted. 'HUMAN. Peter what are you going to do? Are you going to change her?'

'Yeah, but not right now. She has been through a lot and I haven't told her we are Mates yet. But I will soon. Then I will talk to her about changing her.'

'Well do you think I could visit? I promise your mate will be safe.'

'I don't know.' I hesitated. I wanted to keep Bella safe and she was so scared of other vampires. It was too soon.

'Not right now but in a month or two.'

'Are you bringing that wife of yours?'

'Of course. Why wouldn't I?'

'Because, Major you were a fuckin' badass solider and now you attend high school to pass the time. I get that she saved you but I don't recognize you sometimes.'

'I love her and she saved me from feeling depressed after feeding.'

'I know that and I thank her for showing you another way to feed and live but I don't trust her and her visions. Who can tell if they are the truth?'

"How could she lie to me? I'm empath, remember?'

'Yeah I remember but just like you can get around her visions, she can get around you feeling her emotions. And just because you can feel her emotions doesn't mean you know the thoughts behind them.'

'Peter, why would she lie to me?'

'I don't know. Maybe the thought of keeping the Major under her thumb turns her on.'

'Peter, do you know something? Is it true?'

'You know it doesn't work like that. All I know is something is coming and its going to be big.'

'What is coming?'

'I don't know exactly but it will involve your family.'

'Okay. Just can I still visit?'

'You said in a couple of months from now, right? I guess. I will let you know after I talk to my Mate.' Holy shit how do tell Bella that my brother is coming to visit. She will probably freak out and run away.

'Okay. Talk to you later Peter.'

'Bye, Jasper.'

I closed my phone and dropped it on the passenger seat. Jasper. My brother and sire into this world. I love him but that wife of his just irritates me to no end. I never liked her and her all knowing visions. How could anyone know for sure if what she 'saw' was the truth. That whole family playing human and going to school. I get vampires get bored with their existence but damn I will never be that bored.

And now he wants a visit. Normally, a good time to be had with him, but now…Not with Bella still human. And scared of vampires. Of course Jasper would be a help dealing with the nomad. Well his visit isn't for a few months so that gives me plenty of alone time with Bella.

Ahh…Bella. That woman does me in with a look. Wonder where I should take her for our first date?

I push that thought to the back of my mind as I pull into the casino parking lot. I park my truck and pop in a pair contacts to hide my red eyes. I grab my phone and keys and walked into the casino. I stood looking around and then I saw her. She was behind the bar again. As I started to walk over to her she looked up and saw me. Her smile warmed my dead heart and her eyes lit up at the sight of me. I walked up to the bar and she walked over to me.

'What can I get you to drink?'

'Jack on the rocks, please?' I flash a smile in her direction.

'Coming right up.'

She walked away to get my drink and returned with it a minute later.

'Here you go.'

'Thanks, beautiful.'

I watched her duck her head and saw the blush color her cheeks. She was so goddamn beautiful. And her scent was heavenly.

'So you come here often?'

'I was here the other night and won some money so I came back to try my luck again. Of course, now that I know you work here I'll be here all the time because you are the prettiest think in here.' I flashed her my biggest smile and wagged my eyebrows.

Then Bella blushed and giggled. Oh that sound. I want her to smile and giggle everyday for the rest of eternity.

'So what's your name? And where you from? If you're going to be here all the time.'

'Name's Peter and originally I'm from Texas but I live just in Idaho now.'

'Peter. So Texas, huh? You a cowboy then?'

Oh yeah I'll be your cowboy anytime. You can ride me any day.

'I was when I was younger but now I just travel around.'

'Well good luck, cowboy. I got to get some drinks for the waitresses.'

'Alright see ya later.'

I walked over to a poker table and sat down to play. I looked back at Bella and she was talking to the waitress from the other night. She's the one that lives next door to Bella and checks up on her. She loves Bella so much. She won't be a problem and she is the one person Bella won't have to say good-bye too. I know she is destined to be a vampire but I don't know how she will fit into everything in the future.

BPOV

After Peter dropped me off at work and I walked into the casino, I felt lighter than I had in a long time. Having Peter here these past few days has been a relief. And something more. Like I feel almost whole again. I don't know I couldn't really describe it.

I put my purse in my locker and got behind the bar. I started filling orders and fell into the routine of pouring and mixing drinks. I saw Jenna come into to start her shift. I wonder what will happen when she sees Peter again. I had been working for about an hour when I felt something come over my body. I couldn't explain it. Then I checked the entrance. There he was standing. Peter.

I watched him walk over to the bar and order his drink from me. I could not believe he was flirting with me. I couldn't stop blushing. I just kept imaging Peter on horseback with a cowboy hat riding around in the Texas desert. I wonder if he was a cowboy when he was human. Then I saw Jenna coming up to the bar with an order. I told Peter good-bye and walked over to where Jenna was waiting?'

'Two Coronas and a Margarita on the rocks.'

'Coming right up, Jenna.'

I went over to make the drink and then grabbed the beers for Jenna's order. I placed the drinks on her tray.

'So I saw you talking to some guy at the bar.'

'Yeah he was here a couple of nights ago and came back to play some more poker.' I couldn't help looking over to where Peter sat at the table and could feel the smile on my face. I watched Jenna follow my gaze and look over to the table where Peter was playing.

'I remember him. He was the one I mentioned.'

'Oh really. When he was getting his drink I think he was sorta flirting with me.'

'You think. Don't you know when a guy is flirting with you? Why not give him a chance? You need to move on from that bastard that broke your heart.'

I gripped the edge of the bar as Jenna brought up my relationship with Ed…Him. I couldn't breakdown at work. I don't want Peter to see how broken I am. I took a deep breath and cleared my mind.

'Okay. He was flirting with me. It was nice to get some attention from a cute guy.'

'Cute? That man is all sex and hotness. You need to move on and get your life back. Starting with a good roll in the hay.'

'I know Jenna. You are right. I need to start living again. I will ignore the roll in the hay remark.'

I looked over at Peter and saw him smirking. I realized he heard my entire conversation with Jenna. Queue the blush major time.

'Look at that blush. You like him. Don't you?'

'Yeah I guess. He's attractive.' I couldn't believe I was admitting this with Peter listening in on the conversation.

'You should talk to him some more. Does he live close by?'

'Yeah, up in Idaho he said.'

'So he could be the one for you. Bella you need to get on with your life and get laid. You will be a happier person.'

'Get laid, Jenna. Really? Not everyone sees the world the same way you do.'

'Well they should. I believe in true love but I am going to live my life to the fullest.'

'Whatever Jenna. Get back to work. I will talk to later.'

I keep busy for the next few hours filling orders for the customers and watching Peter out of the corner of eye. I finally noticed it was close to midnight and time for me to go home. I saw the other bartender and told her I was leaving to go home. As I was walking to the back to get my stuff I saw Peter gets up and leave the casino. I walked out of the casino and saw Peter leaning against a black truck.

'Hey sugar, need a ride?'

I giggled. 'I don't know. My parents always told me to never accept rides from strangers, especially men.'

"Well, you're in luck, darlin'. You know me. Peter, remember.'

'I remember. I don't know could you keep me safe from all the bad things in the world?'

Peter walked over to me. 'I'll always protect you, my darlin'. He reached and grabbed my hand.

Queue the blush and I think I just swooned over this hunk of a vampire.

'I know, Peter. I feel it inside. Let's go home.'

He walked my over to the passenger side of his truck and opened the door. I started to climb in and my foot slipped off the side. In an instant, Peter's arm was wrapped around my waist and lifted me up into the truck. I watched him close the door and walk around the truck to the driver's side. As he got in I could see the muscles in his body and oh my God did he have some muscles on him. He started the truck and as he was backing out of the parking spot he looked over at me.

'So, home, yours or mine?

'Mine, Peter. Jenna would freak if I wasn't home tomorrow.'

'I don't know, Bella. She might be happy you were finally getting out of your apartment.'

'Yeah I know. But my place is closer and I'm tired.' I yawned to further the point.

'Ok. Your place it is.'

We drove to my building and Peter walked me upstairs. He sat down on the couch and I walked into my bedroom and changed into some pjs. I walked out to the living room.

'Peter, will you stay with me tonight?'

'Of course. You want me to stay out here or ….' He trailed off.

'You can sit in my room on the chair. Like the first night. I will feel better with you closer.'

'Alright. Let's get you to bed.'

We walked into the bedroom and I pulled the cover so I could get in.

Thank you, Peter.'

'You're welcome, Bella. Now you want a bedtime story or two?'

I laughed. 'No Peter. Just knowing you are near is enough for me to fall asleep.' And it was because before I could think about falling asleep I already was.

**Ok readers Peter asked where he should take Bella for their first date so I am asking everyone for their ideas. I have some in mind but would love hearing from you all.**

**Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to everyone that read, reviewed, alerted, and favorite the story. Thank you, Thank you for all your input. I loved all the ideas for their first date and may use some of them later on in the story. Hope you enjoy it. Here is the next chapter. I know a month since the last update. RL has taken its toll on me and I just didn't have the time to work on the chapter. But Peter has been yelling in my ear to move my ass and continue. He has been talking some nonsense about kissing and he wants his mate so I have been working on this when I have the time.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 6

PPOV

As I watched Bella sleep soundly, I thought about where to take her on our first date. I thought something easy, like just us and dinner. Well dinner for her. Bringing my dinner and eating it with her might give her a scare. I think I'll take her to my cabin and just have us get to know each other. I will tell her about my human life, what I can remember, and then how I was turned and my life as a vampire. I know some things will scare her but I want to tell everything about me and I want to know everything about her. I sat watching her sleep through the night and thinking about everything I needed to get ready for tonight. I will need to hunt also.

At around 10 in the morning, I heard Bella start to wake up. I watched as she stretched and rolled over to face me. She was so beautiful.

'Good morning, Peter.'

'Mornin' Bella.'

'So what did you do all night long?'

'Just sat here thinking.'

'About what?'

'Just stuff. Maybe we could go out later and hang out and talk.'

'Like a date?'

'Yeah. A date. So do you want to go out with me?' Please say yes. I thought to myself.

'Sure Peter. Where are we going?'

'I thought we could have dinner at my cabin.'

'Dinner? The both of us?' I watched her eyes widened at the thought and I chuckled.

'Well dinner for you. I'm goin' to leave and hunt in a little while and then I will be back to pick you up.'

'Oh, okay. That sounds good.'

'Okay. Do you want something to eat?'

'Sure. I'm going to take a shower and get dressed. I'll be out in a little bit.'

'Alright.' I walked out of her bedroom and shut the door. I heard her get into the shower and turn on the water. I could imagine the water running down her body and was instantly jealous of the soap that got to touch her body. I couldn't wait until we could be more intimate and physical but for now the perv in me had to stay down. Along with other parts of my body. Down big boy.

I walked into the kitchen and got her some cereal and started the coffee maker. I heard the shower shut off and heard Bella in the bedroom getting dressed. Then the door opened and she walked into the kitchen.

'Hey, here's your coffee. And I got you some cereal. Is that good for you?'

'Yeah. That's fine. Thanks.'

I watched her eat the food with rapt attention. Everything she did was wonderful and I could spend all day watching her.

'Pe… …ter. PETER.' I heard her shout my name.

'Huh?'

'You got drool on your chin. Where did you drift off to?'

'What drool?' I took a swipe at my chin and heard her laugh. 'You think that's funny. Do you?'

'Well I thought with that large brain of yours you could do more than one thing at a time but you were off in your own world.'

'I was just thinking about some stuff.' Like her. It was like I had Bellavision on 24/7 in my brain.

'So when are you leaving?'

'I will leave in a bit and then be back at 7 tonight to pick you up and take you on our date.' My heart soared at the thought of our first date and getting closer to Bella. It was going to be wonderful.

**30 minutes later**

'Bella, I'm goin' to go and hunt and everything then I will be back at 7 tonight. Okay?'

'Sure, Peter. See ya then.'

'Just be ready. And wear something comfortable.'

'Okay. Where are we going?'

'It's a surprise but you will like it I promise.'

'Okay. See ya soon.'

'Call if you need me.'

'Okay. Bye.'

'Bye Bella.'

I left the apartment and walked down to where I parked my truck last night. Good thing it was cloudy and I parked under a shady tree. Don't need to blind some roaming human with my sparkly skin. I got in my truck and drove away from the apartment building that held my Mate. I knew it would be hours before I saw her again but she would be okay and it would be worth it.

As I drove towards my cabin, I thought about everything I would need to do for tonight. A hunt was definitely in order. Now where to go. I figured one of the bigger cities because I wanted to get a couple of feeds in before tonight. Vegas. Naw, that city is like Christmas morning for me. So many presents to open and play with I wouldn't know where to start. I was hit with a blinding-but not really since I could still drive-mental picture.

_Me and Bella running in the desert. She was laughing as the wind blew through her hair. _Running? Oh shit she was a vamp. Vegas. I was taking her there to hunt. Oh she was so beautiful.

Okay so Vegas was out. Maybe Boise. Haven't been there in awhile. And I can pick up the food for Bella's dinner on the way back. Tonight was going to be perfect.

I figured I would drive to my cabin and then run to Boise. It would take about 2 hours to drive there but only about 45 minutes running. That would be the best. No sense getting my truck dirty after I feed. Cleaning my truck would only add to my list of things to do today. I arrived at my cabin about an hour after leaving Bella's and pulled my truck into the garage. I went inside and up to my bedroom. I looked over to the king-sized bed and could just picture Bella lying there, naked of course, and me hovering over her, also naked. I would make her feel so special and loved she will forget about all the hurt that has happened in her life. Just picturing her naked in my mind has got me hard again.

Alright quick change of plans. Quick shower time to take care of that rather large issue and then off to feed.

The shower was quick since I would be taking one later after I get back from hunting. I put on some old jeans and a black t-shirt then grabbed a pair of boots. I grabbed some contacts for later when I go to the store for Bella. I looked good and was ready to take out some scum. Just thinking about it was getting me hungry. I walked outside and turned to the northwest. Dinner was waiting for me.

Running towards Boise gave me time to think about tonight. I would take this first date as far as Bella wanted. After I get back from hunting I will stop at the Wal-mart in town and get some stuff for Bella. My cabin was definitely a mancave. It screamed male. I wanted her to feel safe and comfortable there. She could do anything to the cabin and I would be fine with the change, expect frilly, lacey curtains.

Not going to happen.

Oh who I was kidding one look from Bella's beautiful brown eyes and I would let her put up all the frilly curtains she wanted. Not that she seemed like a lacey curtain woman. Maybe a lacey panties woman. That I could **definitely** handle.

Alright almost into Boise. Now where to head first. Do I check out around the jail? That is usually where I can find dinner. Or maybe a bar. Nothing like alcohol to turn some guy into an asshole that needs to be put down. Of course I could do both and get a variety of dinner options.

As I got into the city of Boise, I slowed down to human speed and started stalking the shaded streets and alleyways. I got close to the city jail and waited in one of the alleys close by. I didn't have to wait long before I heard some guy coming down the alley. He was on a cell phone talking to some other guy. I listened to the conversation and could feel my blood begin to boil. They were talking about taking some girl and raping her. I let out low growl. Well looks like the first course just got served. I knew I would want to get the other guy so nothing would happen to this innocent girl. I heard the guy in the alley say they would meet in an hour at Willie's Tavern and then go get the girl. Looks like I found dessert too. Talk about a two for one meal deal. I watched the guy walk closer to me and I pounced. I grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the brick wall.

'What are you doing to me?' He cried out.

'Stopping you from ruining an innocent girl and then I'm having you for dinner.'

'WHAT!' I could smell the adrenaline and fear flood into his bloodstream. I revealed at the smell and the bathed in its intoxicating pull to me.

'You will be dinner and your little friend will be dessert.'

'What are you?'

'Your worst nightmare.'

I sank my teeth into his throat and hit his jugular and then felt the blood run down my throat, quenching my thirst. It was wonderful and euphoric. As the last pulls of this asshole's blood left his body and entered mine I felt good about how I hunted. It was different then when I was first turned and fought in the wars. There no human was safe from torture and death by a vampire. Now I found solace in the fact I killed those that preyed on the innocent ones.

I dropped the asshole's body on the ground. I grabbed his cell phone, knowing I would need it to find the other guy at the bar. I put the cell phone in my pocket and grabbed the body. I took my fingernail and dragged it across his neck making it look like someone slit his throat. I threw him behind some trash cans and checked myself over. I had to make sure there was no blood on my clothes since I still had to be in public. Nope, no blood on my clothes. I was a clean eater

I walked out of the alley and made my way towards the tavern. I could just sit and wait for my other meal and then be on my way to my date with Bella. After walking for about 30 minutes, I do hate having walk at human speed when I'm hungry, I found the tavern. I walked into the building and noticed the dark and musty setting before me. Looked like the perfect place for scumbags to meet and discuss their plans for ruining innocent lives. I will have to remember this place for future meals.

I walked up to the bar and watched the bartender slowly, even for a human, walk over to me.

'Whata ya want?'

'Just a shot of whiskey. I'm waiting for someone.'

'Comin' right up.'

He walked away to get my drink and I pulled out my wallet and put some money on the bar. He put the glass down on the bar and walked back to his stool to sit. I picked up the glass and gulped the drink down. I could feel the burn. I put the empty glass down and walked over to a table in the back corner. I could watch the few others in the tavern and had a clear view of the door. About 10 minutes later, the dead asshole's phone beeped with a text message. I took it out of my pocket and read the message.

_You here?_

I figured this was asshole number 2 or dessert in my mind so I typed out a message.

_Yeah. Inside sitting. Let's do this._

I got a quick reply back.

_Meet me outside around back. Then we go._

I got up and made my way to the back of the tavern where the restrooms were and an exit door. I walked out the exit and into the alley. I heard breathing to the left and started walking that way.

'Yo man. Let's get this thing going. I'm ready for some action.' The asshole yelled.

'You want action? I'll give you some action.'

'Who are you?' He finally realized I was not his friend.

'I'm the one that's going to be stopping you.'

'Oh yeah.' I watched he puff out his chest trying to look bigger and stronger. 'How are you going to do that?'

I walked closer to him and was within striking distance. One leap and he would be gone.

'By drinking your blood.'

'WHAT!'

I pounced at vampire speed over to him and grabbed him by the throat. I latched on to his neck and started pulling the blood out of his body. I dropped his body when he was empty and then saw a dumpster to toss him into. I lit it on fire and started to walk away. I threw the cell phone into the fire to destroy it. Time to get on with the day's errands. I got a girl to get to tonight.

I ran back towards my cabin so I could shower and change. When I got back to the cabin I walked in and looked around. The rooms were tidy. I wasn't a messy vampire. Any stained clothes got burned anyway. I walked into the bedroom and stripped my clothes and boots off. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower, making the water as hot as possible. After this kind of feeding, where I knew for sure an innocent life was saved I needed to decompress my mind. Then I thought of Bella. Ah, instant calm. I washed my body and hair and got out of the shower. I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked over to my closet. I grabbed a light blue button down shirt and some dark blue jeans and my cowboy boots. I checked my phone and saw it was 4. Only three more hours til Bella time. I got my wallet and headed to the garage. I got in the truck and headed to Wal-mart.

I pulled into a parking spot and walked into the store. I grabbed a cart and set off to get my beautiful Mate everything she would need to feel comfortable at my cabin. I picked up some body wash and shampoo/conditioner I saw in her bathroom and then picked up the same model coffee maker, since I already knew how to work that one. Now on to the food section. This part was hard since it all smelled like rotting garbage to me but I just picked out the same items Bella had in her kitchen. I was making my way to the front to pay when my phone beeped with a text. I pulled it out and looked at the screen. It was from Bella.

_Told Jenna about our date. She wants to meet you. See you at 7._

Holy crap. Already meeting the best friend. Calm down, Peter. This is good. Jenna will get to know me and then when she finds out about vampires and her place in our world she won't be overly surprised. Okay now to respond back to Bella.

_Cool. Can't wait to meet Jenna. See ya soon, darlin'._

Okay. Time to pay. After getting all the bags into the truck, I pulled out of the parking lot and drove down the street to a little Italian restaurant and pulled into a spot. I went inside and ordered some salad and pasta dishes to go. After waiting about 30 minutes, I got the food and paid for it. I walked over to a flower shop and got Bella some roses. They reminded me of her scent. I raced back home and with my vamp speed put all the food away in my previously unused kitchen. I took the salad dish from the restaurant and put it in the fridge and the pasta dish I put into the oven to keep it warm. I took the bathroom stuff and ran it up to my bathroom and put it under the sink. I grabbed a pair of contacts and got into my truck. I drove back to Bella's to pick her up. As I parked my truck out front of her building, I popped the contacts into my eyes already feeling the irritation. I got out and walked up to Bella's apartment. I could hear the two of them in there talking. I knocked on the door and waited with the roses. I heard Bella's footsteps and heartbeat get closer to the door. Then it opened and I saw….

**Let me know what you think and thanks for reading.**

**The next chapter will be Bella's day.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to everyone that read, reviewed, alerted, and favorite the story. I know I'm evil for leaving the last chapter hanging but I had a few different directions to go in and had to work out them out. But on with our couple and their date. Peter has been so happy about his date he has graced me with his bare chest for some inspiration. Thanks, Petey.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Where left off with Peter**

PPOV

…and I saw Bella dressed in a long sleeved knee length dress. I stopped breathing. Absurd since I don't need to breathe anyway. It was a deep red color almost like my eyes when I have waited too long to feed. She was a sight that warmed my dead heart. Her hair was pulled up into a bun and there were some stray pieces that hung loose. I held out the bunch of flowers and said, 'Ready to go?'

BPOV –Back when Peter left in the morning.

Peter left for the day and I knew I wouldn't need much time to get ready. I mean he said wear comfortable clothes and I already do that anyway. Then Jenna called and came over and I told her that I was going on a date. She kept going on and on about make-up and shaving body parts and then she said a horrible word. _Dress_. I mean how does wearing a dress and being comfortable go together. It reminded me of certain pixie vampire bitch I use to know. I just wanted to scream. But she let me borrow this dark red dress she had just bought. And she actually let me have a say in what we did to get me ready for my date. I picked some black ballet flats to wear with it. And I will have to admit I looked good in it.

I mean yeah she was happy I was getting out of the apartment and being social. She kinda freaked when I told her who I was going on a date but after she thought about it and I reminded her of what she said the other night she was okay with it. She just wanted to meet him first before we left. Fine with me. I texted Peter and told him and he texted back that he was fine with that.

Now he is standing before me holding out roses looking like a teenage boy on his first date. He looked so handsome. I invited him in and took the flowers into the kitchen. After putting them in a tall glass with water, I went into the living room to introduce Peter and Jenna to each other.

'Peter, this is my best friend Jenna. She lives next door and works with me at the casino. Jenna, this is Peter. The guy I met at the casino the other night.'

'Hi, Jenna. Nice to meet you.'

'Hi, Peter. Good to meet you. So where are going on this date?'

'Just to my cabin for dinner.'

'Where's your cabin?'

'JENNA!' I exclaimed. 'You can cut out the third degree.'

'No Bella. It's fine. Your friend cares about you and that's fine. My cabin is in Twin Falls, about an hour's drive.'

'Okay. But if you hurt her I will hurt you.'

I rolled my eyes at her statement. Like she could hurt a vampire.

'I could never hurt Bella. She's just too special.' He said looking into my eyes, like he was trying to touch my soul. And for a second he did.

I think I just swooned for this manly vampire.

'I'm ready to go, Peter.'

'Okay.'

I followed Peter out of my apartment with Jenna trailing behind me. I locked the door and told Jenna good night. We walked down stairs and out to his truck. He helped me into the truck and walked around to the driver's side and got in and started the truck.

'Did you have a good day, Peter?'

'Yeah I got a lot of stuff done today.'

'Did you feed?'

'Yeah.'

'So I'll be safe with you?' I asked in the smallest voice I had.

'Of course, Bella. I could never hurt you.' He pleaded with me to believe him. And I did.

'Okay. So we're just going to you cabin for dinner?'

'"Yeah. I got movies too. So we can watch a movie if you want.'

'That sounds good.'

With that we both fell into a comfortable silence for the rest of the drive to the cabin. He drove somewhat fast not at neck breaking speeds like _they did_. We pulled up to his cabin about an hour later.

It was beautiful and that was just the outside. It was all wood and had a wraparound porch in the front. The second story of the cabin had a balcony.

'Ready, Bella?'

'Yea let's get this date started.'

Peter walked me up the stairs and when he placed his hand on the small of my back I felt that pulsing again. I wonder if Peter felt it too. Peter opened the door to the cabin and inside was just as beautiful as the outside. We walked pass the kitchen and into the living room. The room had a very large flat screen television on the wall. The couch was in front of it.

'So you like watching TV?'

'Yeah. There's not much I really do. I read but humans on TV are hilarious sometimes.'

'Yeah. We are a real laugh riot sometimes.'

'So you hungry or do you want a tour of the cabin?'

My stomach growled. Guess that answered the question. 'I'm hungry. Eat first then we can do the tour. Maybe a movie afterwards.'

'Okay. I have your dinner in the kitchen. I got it from a restaurant. I hope you like Italian.'

'Yeah that's fine.'

We walked back to the kitchen and I got better look at the room. I was once again awed at the sight of grand kitchens in vampires' homes. It's not like they need it. So why bother with it.

'I got some salad and penne alla vodka with shrimp and a Caesar salad. Is that good?'

'Yeah it sounds great. I'm starved. I'll just have some water with dinner.'

Peter pulled the salad and water out of the fridge and set it out on the table. He pulled a fork and knife out of a drawer and set everything down in front of me.

'Here the first course is served. I'm going to heat up your dinner in the oven.'

'Okay.'

I ate the salad and by the time I was done Peter was pulling out dinner from the oven. It smelled delicious. Peter put the plate of food on the table.

'It smells and looks so good. I'm sure to you it doesn't and I thank you for getting me dinner.'

'Yeah human food isn't the greatest smell around. More like rotting garbage. But for you Bella I would do anything.'

'Why me?'

'Eat first then we can talk some more. Okay?'

I looked down at the plate and started eating. The food was so good. I finished all the food and looked up at Peter. He was in the same spot just watching me.

'Did you just watch me eat dinner?'

'Umm…yeah I guess. I'm sorry.'

'It's alright. I didn't really notice until I finished anyway. It's not like I can watch you when you feed.'

'Um, no you can't. I promise not to stare anymore when you eat.'

Peter picked up my empty plate and glass and put them in the sink. He looked over at me and said 'Ready for the tour?'

'Sure. Where do you want to start?'

'Well you have seen the kitchen so we can start on this floor. Now back to the living room.'

'The room with the big TV?'

'Yeah. Why?'

I couldn't help me chuckle out my response. 'You should call it the TV room or the entertainment room. You're not exactly living, ya know.'

Peter laughed. 'Oh so now you're making fun of me and my lack of a pulse. I guess you are right. TV room it is.' He led me back into the other room. The back of the room was all glass and opened to a wooden deck. I'm sure the view was beautiful but I couldn't see anything but darkness. Maybe I would get a chance to see it during the day soon.

'There are two more rooms on this level. I guess they would have been bedrooms if humans lived here but seeing as I don't sleep I turned one into a library and the other into my movie room.'

'Movie room?'

'Yeah it houses all my movies. I told you I don't get out much and I watch a lot of TV and movies to pass the time.'

'Oh, okay.' I glanced in the room and saw thousands of DVDs and even some old VHS tapes. Then I noticed the bathroom.

'Why do you have bathrooms in your cabin? You don't need them.'

'Well you are right. I don't need bathrooms expect to take a shower but houses are built for human needs and I bought this one already built. The same with the kitchen. And sometimes no matter how much vampires avoid humans we do come into contact with them and if a human was in a house with no kitchen or bathroom well then they would be suspicious. '

'Oh okay. So on with the tour.'

'Okay. Let's go downstairs to the lower level of the cabin.'

We walked downstairs to the lower level. The room was set up with another large TV and I could see every gaming system available on the shelves below the TV.

'So this is the game room?'

'Yeah. And the room on the right side has all the games sorted by the system. The other room is for my brother when he comes to visit.'

'Your brother? He's a vampire too?'

'Yeah, he actually turned me but I refuse to call him my sire or even worse my father. So he's my brother.'

'Will he come here any time soon?' I didn't want to be around strange vampires but if it was Peter's brother then I didn't want him to not visit. Peter walked closer to me and took my hand.

'Bella, I would never let anything bad happen to you and I would hurt anyone who hurt you. Even my own brother. Do you want to see his room?'

'I don't want to intrude on his personal space.'

'Naw, it's my cabin, so my rules. Just a peek.' He walked over to the other room and opened the door. I peeked into the room and saw a king-sized bed and a large Confederate flag hanging over it. The room was done in reds and blues to complement the colors of the flag. I noticed one of walls had shelves of books and a large chair sat in front of them. It was perfect for reading. I remembered I never saw Peter's library upstairs.

'So your brother fought in the Civil War? The Confederate side, correct?'

'Yeah he was a Major in the Confederate Army before he was turned and then he turned me in 1893.'

'Wow. You're old. How old were you when you were turned?'

'I was twenty-five. My brother was twenty when he was turned. That is why I only think of him as a brother.'

'I get it. That would be creepy you calling him Daddy. Okay, anything else to see on this level?'

'Well there is a deck with a hot tub on it. But it's dark so the view is not that good.'

'Okay maybe next time during the day I will get to see the deck and the view.'

'It's a date.'

We walked back upstairs and I walked into the library. I couldn't believe how many books were here.

'Do you like to read, Bella?'

'I love books and love to read.'

'Then you can read anything you want in here.'

'Thanks Peter.' I looked around the room and didn't know where to start reading.

'There's one more room. It's on the third floor.'

I walked with Peter up to the third floor. It was a bedroom with an en suite bathroom. The bed was king-sized and was done in brown and tan bedding with a dark wooden frame.

'This is my bedroom. I get the whole floor to myself.'

'Well it is your cabin.'

'Yeah it is.'

'So tour over. I really love your cabin. Even if it screams 'guy lives here alone' I like it. It's warm and comfortable. So what movie did you want to watch?'

'Let's check out the movie room and find one.'

We walked back down to the TV room and I went into Peter's movie room. I really could not believe he had this many movies. I looked around and found two I hadn't seen in a while. I walked out and handed the movies to Peter.

'Really you want to watch them?'

'What can I say? Sometimes I like watching humans do silly things too.'

'Which one first?' Peter held up the two movies.

'How about Dodge Ball first.'

'Okay.' Peter walked over to the TV and put the DVD on. I sat down on one side of the couch and Peter sat at the other end. It wasn't long before we were both laughing at the movie. I was really enjoying myself and Peter's company. The movie ended and Peter put in the next movie, Zoolander. That movie was all kinds of ridiculousness. I don't think I ever laughed so hard and Peter was right there with me laughing along. Sometime during the movies I found myself sitting closer to Peter on the couch. By the time the second movie ended I was tired. I yawned and Peter looked over at me.

'You're tired. Do you want me to take you home so you can sleep?'

'I guess. I could just sleep here on the couch. You could take me home tomorrow.'

'If you want to stay then you can sleep in my bed. It's not like I need it to sleep.'

'No Peter. I don't want to kick you out of your room.

'Its fine, Bella. I can spend the night down here and then you will be able to see the view from the decks tomorrow morning.'

'Okay.' I looked down at the dress I was wearing and knew it would be uncomfortable to sleep in.

'I will give you a shirt to wear to bed so you don't have to sleep in the dress.'

'Thanks Peter.'

We walked up to the bedroom and Peter walked over to the dresser and pulled out a black t-shirt. Here you go. The bathroom is through that door. I will be downstairs. Call if you need me.'

'Thanks. Have a good night.'

Peter closed the door and I went into the bathroom to change. I folded my dress and bra and put them on the dresser and got into the bed. It was so comfortable. I felt like I was floating on a cloud. The date with Peter was great and I really loved his cabin. I could imagine living here and with all those books. Wonder if I could just move into his library. I curled up into the blankets and pillows and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of living in the cabin with Peter and his books and movies. Not a bad life.

**So there is the date. What did you all think. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to everyone that read, reviewed, alerted, and favorite the story. So no kiss on their first date. Yeah Peter slapped my ass for not writing that one in. Ouch, Petey. Then, I told him to grow some balls and take matters into his own hands and kiss his mate. He dropped his jeans and showed me his sparkly balls and told me he already had them. Thanks for the visual, Petey!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing.**

PPOV

I listened outside my bedroom door and waited until I heard Bella's heartbeat and breathing slow down indicating she was sleeping. I sighed. The night and first date went so well. But I wanted to kick myself for not even giving her a kiss good night. I will remedy that in the morning. I made my way down to the kitchen and cleaned up the dirty dishes and glass from Bella's dinner. After that I walked into the TV room and settled on the couch to watch some TV. I chuckled remembering what Bella said about it being called a living room. She was right it's not like I was living anymore. I may not have a heart but she makes me feel alive. Sitting on the couch I could still smell Bella's scent and I just wanted to surround myself with it.

Around 7am I moved onto the deck and watched the sunrise. I wanted to wake Bella to share this with her but she needs her sleep. And there will be other sunrises. As the sun rose higher I thought about my future with Bella. I think I will share my story with her very soon. Every last detail. She needs to know. Wonder what she will want to do today and if she has to work.

Then my phone rang. I looked at the screen. Jasper. This will be interesting.

'Hello, Major.'

'Peter.'

'What do you want?'

'I want to come for a visit in two weeks.'

'Two weeks!'

'Yeah I need to get away from the family for a bit.'

'Well…'

'I won't hurt your Mate, Peter. I just need some time to think about stuff away from everyone else.'

'I guess you can come. I will tell her later today. But if you hurt her you're gone.'

'I know. Thanks Peter. I will call before I get to the cabin.'

'You are coming alone, right?' There was no way in hell I was dealing with that midget wife of his.

'Yeah Alice is acting weird.'

'Cause she's been lying to you.'

'How do you know?'

'How do I know anything. I just do.'

'But why would she lie?'

'That I don't know. You will have to ask her.'

'Well I will.'

'See ya later, brother.'

'See ya, Peter.'

I hit the end button on the phone and put it down on the table.

Guess this means I need to tell Bella when she wakes up. I watched the sun rise into the sky for the next couple of hours until I heard Bella's heartbeat quicken indicating she was waking up for the day. I got up and went into the kitchen and put the coffee maker on so it would be ready when she came down. I heard her moving around the room and got up to tell her there is bath stuff in the bathroom for her. I walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

'Bella.' I heard her move closer to the door.

'Yeah Peter.'

'I wanted to first tell you good morning. So Good Morning.' I heard her giggle. She is so cute.

'Good Morning to you, Peter.'

'And second there is bath stuff under the sink that I got for you yesterday while I was out. You can put on one of my shirts and I have some cotton gym shorts in a drawer. They have a drawstring so can wear them til I take you back to your place.'

'Okay. Thank you Peter. I will be down soon. Is my purse down there?'

'Yeah it still in the kitchen. Your phone has not rung at all.'

'Oh, thanks. I will probably call Jenna later.'

'Okay. I will be downstairs. You want some breakfast?'

'Yeah. Thanks Peter. You're the best.'

'Anythin' for you Darlin'.'

I walked back downstairs and into the kitchen. She's right I am the best and the best for her. Today would be the day I tell her that we are Mates.

I got out a mug for her coffee and a bowl for her cereal. I will wait til she comes down to get out the food. I heard the shower turn on and heard her enter. Oh how I wish I was in there now. To be a soap sud on her body. It will happen soon just have to wait a little longer. Twenty minutes later I heard the shower go off and heard Bella moving around the bedroom. Then I heard the door open and her walking down the stairs. I could see her out of my peripheral vision while I was sitting at the table. She was gorgeous in my hunter green long-sleeve t-shirt and black cotton shorts. Her hair was still damp from the shower and I watched a drop of water run down the side of her neck and disappear underneath the shirt. I turned fully to face Bella and ask her if she wanted some coffee when she ran over to me and laid a kiss on my cheek. HOLY SHIT. Our first kiss. And she gave it to me.

She backed up and sat down in the seat across from at the table. I reached up and touched the spot on my cheek she just kissed. It still felt warm and of course I felt the pulse of my soul reaching out to hers. I sighed.

'What was that for Bella?' Not that I was complaining but I was shocked.

'Oh just a thank you for everything. You even went out and got me the same stuff I use and eat. You make me feel special.'

'You're welcome. But there is a reason why you feel that way. Hungry?'

'Yeah. What do you have? What reason?'

'I got you coffee and cereal. Yogurt, too. Eat first then we talk.'

'That all sounds good.'

'Okay. I'll pour. Do you have to work tonight?'

'No I don't.' Yes. Internal fist pump. More uninterrupted time with Bella.

'Oh good. Then we can spend the day together. If you want.' Please say yes. Please say yes.

'Yeah that sounds good Peter.'

I put down her full mug of coffee and bowl of cereal on the table and got a spoon out of the drawer for her to use.

'Bella, there are a couple of things I want to talk to you about today.'

'Mmm, k.' She said with a mouthful of cereal.

I chuckled. 'Cute, Bella.' She rolled her eyes at me.

I watched her eat breakfast discreetly so she would not see I was staring at her and tried to prepare myself for what I needed to tell her. About twenty minutes later she was finished.

'Want to go out on the deck. There are a couple of chairs we could sit on and talk.'

'Okay Peter.'

I walked her outside onto the deck. I watched her settle in the chair and I sat down in the other chair.

'So what do you want to talk to me about?'

'Well how much do you know about vampires?'

'You mean besides the usual-super strength, speed, and you all sparkle in the sun. I think you vampires got jipped on that one.'

'I agree. Doesn't make me feel that manly to admit I sparkle in the sun. Okay so those are the basics. Anything else?'

'Some vampires have extra abilities.'

'Right. Anything else?'

'Oh when a vampire bites a human they release venom and either they drain the blood from the human or the venom spreads and burns and then turns the human into a vampire.'

I noticed she was rubbing her wrists while she was talking. She looked like she was remembering a bad memory.

'Okay. So you know a lot.'

'Peter, do you have a gift?'

'Well yeah. I just know shit.'

'Know shit? Like visions?'

Hell no. I don't have visions like that pixie bitch.

'Not visions. More like flashes. And sometimes its only partial information. That's why I don't think of it as a gift. It doesn't always work when I need to know something important.'

'But it helps you sometimes, right?'

'Yeah it told me to go to the casino that night I first met you but I did not know why until I got there.'

'Why were you there?'

'To find my mate. My soul mate. The one that completes me.'

'Oh Peter. Your soul mate. Who is it?' She looked scared and hopeful at the same time staring at me with those chocolate brown eyes. Here goes everything. Deep breath.

'You are Bella.' My body was tense and I stopped moving as I watched her take in the information.

'Me?' She squeaked out.

'Yes Bella. You are my Mate. The other half to my soul. Every time we touch you feel a pulse right?' I saw her nod slightly. 'That's our souls reaching out to one another connecting.'

'You feel the pulsing too?'

'Yeah. Every time we touch. When I first saw you in the casino and looked into your eyes my heart jumped and I knew you were the one.'

'So that's why you followed me home that night?'

'Yeah but I would still would've sought you out since you have that vampire after you. I would make sure you're safe. My momma raised me to be a gentleman.' Not that I wasn't having ungentlemanly thoughts about my Mate naked on my bed.

'So that is why you have been around me so much.'

'Yeah mates usually can't be away from each other for very long. Add the fact you are a human and in danger I'm going to be by your side to keep you safe.'

'It can't be.' She said in the smallest whisper. Even I had trouble hearing it. I watched her get up from the chair and walk over to the railing of the balcony. I let her process all this new information. It was a lot to take in. I watched her as she seemed to be auguring with herself about something.

'Peter, you said mates can't be away from one another right. No matter what.'

'Well, they can be apart from each other but still the general area. Most vampires hunt separately but stay close by just in case something happens. But over great distances or for long periods of time. No. The mating pull would be too much to bear for any vampire. Why?'

She turned and looked so small and scared standing there on my balcony.

'Because HE said we would be together forever and he left me alone. So how can I trust you in that you would not leave me also?'

I really am going to kill whoever did this to her. Yep tear apart the limbs and light the match.

'Bella, I can only earn your trust by not leaving you and being honest with you and making sure you know how much I care for you. You are it for me. There will be no others that fill my soul and heart the way you will. When I left you to go hunt I wanted to do it as fast as possible so I could get back to you. Can you tell me more about the vampire that left you?' Like the asshole's name so I know just who I am going to kill.

I watched her walk back to the chair and sit down. She looked so helpless like she wanted to believe me but her experience with the other vampire made her doubt my words. She looked like she was reliving whatever pain this vampire caused in the past. And she kept rubbing her wrist.

She looked up at me.

'So you want to know everything, Peter?'

'Whatever you are comfortable with telling me. But yes I want to know everything about you.'

'You know most of the more important details from the other day. The other stuff would be day-to-day stuff that happened.'

'How about a name of these vampires that left you alone?'

'Do you know a lot of vampires, Peter?'

'I know some. My brother and his family. A few nomads but there are things in my past that make other vampires wary of socializing with me. Also, I like my space and to be left alone.'

'So do you know the Cullens?'

HOLY SHIT FUCK AND DAMN. It was those veggie fucking vamps that left her alone in this world. For all their high flaunting 'we drink animals so we are humanitarians'. I'm going to rip off all their fingers and toes starting with my fuckin' brother. He knows better. Oh better check back in with Bella. This internal rant has gone on for a while.

I looked down at her and smiled.

'Yeah Bella I know of the Cullens. It was them that you came into contact with?'

'Yeah. Ed...Edward was the one I was dating. He treated me so good and then when he broke up with me the words he used were so hurtful. He said I was a distraction. Nothing more than a pet.' I could see tears shimmering in her eyes. The hurt on my Mate's face pained me so much.

Oh Perfect. That pussy-assed fucker is dead. He did this to her. I am going to burn him alive. This chair I'm sittin' on isn't going to make it. I'm gripping it so hard. It's going to be dust soon.

'I know these memories hurt but which one attacked you?'

'It was his brother Jasper.'

And I'm gone. I need to go cull some trees.

'Bella. Thank you for telling me. It means the world to me that you would share your painful past with me. I know it was not easy. I am not mad at you just the vamps that did this to you. But I need to go take some frustrations out on the trees so I don't scare you. You will probably hear me roaring and trees falling. Just go inside and watch TV. Maybe call Jenna to chat. Okay.'

I walked over to her and breathed in her scent. Roses, strawberries, and chocolate. My own Heaven. I kissed the top of her head and walked to the railing.

I took one last look at Bella and looked straight into her eyes. I need to feel her one more time. Quickly I walked back over to her picked her up from the chair and wrapped my arms around her body. I looked deep into those chocolate brown eyes and kissed her on the lips. She responded with shock for the first second and then kissed me back. Our first kiss was over in a minute. I placed her down on the chair.

And jumped down onto the ground. I ran for the forest to go clear some wood. I was angry.

**So Peter finds out about the Cullens and there were some kisses.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Read and Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to everyone that read, reviewed, alerted, and favorite the story. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Peter is out for a while gathering wood for the fireplace. So we are going to stay with Bella. And there is a surprise POV at the end. Someone would not shut up until I started typing.**

**Disclaimer: I own everything, everything. Mine, Mine, Mine. SMACK. *rubs ass after a certain sparkly vampire smacks it. Sniff, sniff*. Okay Petey I get it. Sadly, I own nothing.**

BPOV

I watched Peter jump off the railing and run into the forest. The view was great. Peter and the mountains. I sat on the chair watching the spot where he disappeared into the tree line thinking about everything that was said. Peter told me we were Mates and he said it would be forever. And that kiss oh my It jolted me alive.

Granted I heard that one before. But this felt different. I sat and thought about everything Peter said this morning and every other conversation we have had in the past few days. Especially about being away from each other. He has hardly left my side since that first night and when he wasn't near me he knew where I was at. I felt safe around him. And since he could have snapped my neck and drained me that first night for knowing about vampires or because he was thirsty I have started to trust him.

I thought about when I first moved to Forks to live with my dad. I remember that first day I saw the Cullens and that hour I spent next to Edward in biology class. If Peter was right that finding your mate was instantaneous and happened at first sight then what happened with Edward wasn't it. He ran from me that day and then was out of school for week. How could he stay away so long if we were supposed to be mates? And now of course he has been gone for a couple of years so I know Peter is telling the truth. Maybe he just liked the fact that he couldn't hear my thoughts. I mean humans who hear voices in their heads are deemed crazy so what does that say about a vampire that can hear voices in his head. Did my blood so great smell that he would try to fake a relationship with me and then brake up with me because one of his brothers tried to get a taste.

I started to feel stiff in the wooden chair and got up to go inside and wait for Peter on the couch. As I was about to open the sliding glass door, I heard a loud roar that rivaled the angriest bear on the earth. Then I heard the sound of trees falling. I knew it was Peter. I hope he will be alright. I walked back inside and sat down on the couch. I flipped the TV on and settled on a Top Chef marathon. I loved to cook but the ones on this show are amazing. I settled in and watched a couple of episodes when I started to get hungry again. I looked at the clock on the DVD player and saw it was 1pm. Peter had been gone for 2 hours. I got up and went into the kitchen to make myself a sandwich and call Jenna.

I opened the fridge and was surprised to find it contained the same items as my fridge in my apartment. Well these were all new so I knew Peter bought them yesterday knowing I was coming over. Oh, Peter. He went out and bought the same things I used to make me feel comfortable. It was the same with the bath stuff. When I saw my favorite brands in Peter's bathroom I almost cried. I haven't had someone to take care of me in so long. I have had to rely on myself for so long being on the run from Victoria. I couldn't help but run to Peter and kiss him.

I got my sandwich and grabbed a can of soda and sat down at the table. I thought about what to tell Jenna. The truth I guess would work. I finished eating and picked up my phone and dialed Jenna's number.

'_Hello.'_

'_Hey, Jenna.'_

'_Don't hey me. How did it go?'_

'_Good.'_

'_Are you home? Can I come over so we can talk?'_

'_Well…I'm not home.'_

'_WHAT! Did he kidnap you and you are just now able to call. Where are you? Are you safe? Did he hurt you?'_ She got that all out in one breath.

'_What. No. I am fine. I am still at his cabin. It got late so I spent the night.'_

'_Alright. So spent the night? Was he that good?'_ I could picture her sitting there panting and waiting for all the details.

'_What? Jenna we had dinner and watched some movies. Then I slept. End of story.'_

'_And this morning?'_

'_I woke up, showered, ate, and now watching TV. Peter went to cut some wood for the fireplaces.' _Well it was kinda of the truth. He just didn't need any tools.

'_So what are you wearing? The dress?'_

'_No he gave me some of his clothes to wear today until he gets back and we go back to my place.'_

'_So you like him? _I smiled.

'_Yeah I do. Thanks for pushing me to get out of the apartment and interact with others.'_

'_Okay. So you will be back later.'_

'_Yeah. We might do something since I don't have to work.'_

'_Are you going to tell him about your ex?'_

'_I kinda of already mentioned to him.'_

'_Oh some topic for a first date.'_

'_Well I felt real comfortable with him and it came up in topic and I told him.'_

'_And he was okay with it?'_

'_I think he was upset that someone hurt me.'_

'_Oh, that is so sweet.'_

'_Alright, Jenna. I gotta go. Bye.'_

'_Bye.'_

I hit the end button and put the phone down. I sighed. I wish I could tell Jenna everything about my past and what happened with Peter. I walked back into the TV room and headed over to the library Peter had. Reading would help pass the time. I hoped he didn't take too long. I really wanted to home and change my clothes. I could grab a couple days worth if I will be spending my time at Peter's cabin.

Peter had a ton of books to choose from. I walked into the room and over to one of the walls of shelves. I saw a very old copy of Bram Stoker's Dracula. I chuckled. Was this Peter's version of humor? The amount of differences between real vampires and the one's portrayed in books and movies was huge. Granted this old edition of the book was probably worth a lot of money. I moved on and found a copy of A Tree Grows in Brooklyn. I have not read this book since I was living in Phoenix with my mom. I walked back out and settled back onto the couch. I started reading and was immersed in the story of Francie and her outrageous family. Somewhere in the middle of the story I dozed off right there on the couch.

JPOV (Surprised. I know I was)

That's it. I can't take anymore of this. Alice has been driving me up the fucking wall. Hard to imagine since she is more than half my size. She knows I want to go visit Peter but she has been trying to tighten her hold on me. She knows I will visit him and she won't come with me because he hates her with a passion. She thinks he holds to much influence on my life. Like her visions are any different. She thinks he is below her because he drinks from humans but the fact that he only drains the ones that deserve it makes it fine with me. I would do the same if it wasn't for the emotions coming off of them when I drain them. Add to the fact that he always lives in the middle of nowhere and there is no shopping, limits her wanting to come with me. I like that he is secluded from the humans. First, there are no nosy humans poking around wondering who the new neighbors are and asking to borrow some sugar and he can stay in the same location for a lot longer than we do since we interact with the humans more often.

I really can't believe it when Peter said she was lying about us being Mates. I need to talk to him some more about what he knows. Maybe I can extend my visit. I have my own room at the cabin.

Since I made the decision to up my visit to two weeks from now she has gotten really bad. Every time she comes out of a vision and tells me not to go see my brother or do this or do that I sense a hint of deceit coming off of her. Not like I can get any help from Edward about what she is really seeing. He has been staying in the attic like a fucking depressed vampire from a gothic novel. I get that he had to leave Bella for her safety but if he is going to act like this away from her then he needs to be with her and go get her. It will be an improvement on the emotions coming off of him all the time. God Damn the emotions coming off of him make me want to go hang myself from the rafters to end my life.

Ah Bella. That little slip of a girl that was in our family for so short of time those couple years ago. I remember travelling to Phoenix with her after that fateful baseball game. The fact that she was able to give me the slip and went off to face a vampire by herself means she was stronger than any of us gave her credit for. How did I resisted her blood then and not during her party when she cut herself. I will never know. I felt horrible that night of her birthday when I almost attacked her. I wish I had been able to apologize to her.

Now Peter has a human Mate. I wonder how that is going for him. If he has to change her soon I could help with her newborn year. I have the experience for it. Shit I trained Peter after I turned him. Now he was one interesting and different vampire. He saved me in more ways than Alice.

I think I'll just pack my duffel and go now. I just need some clothes that Alice would never approve of. They sit at the back of my closet behind all the beige khakis and dress shirts I hate wearing. I'll keep to my two week timeframe I told Peter and just travel around like a nomad. It will be nice not to be around those god damn hormonal teenagers for once. I slipped on some jeans that had no designer label on them and black t-shirt. I grabbed my boots from the back of the closet and put them on. I grabbed my phone, stuck it my pocket, and headed out the door.

**So there is another chapter. What did you think of Jasper's POV at the end? Up next Peter will be back, Bella will get some clean clothes, and another date for them.**

**Read and review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to everyone that read, alerted, favorited, and reviewed the last chapter. Jasper's POV surprised me but he was adamant on speaking his peace. We won't see him for a couple of chapters while he's on his travels (to find his balls as Peter put it). Peter is back and the lovely couple is on their way to their second date. I was actually surprised when I Googled this venue and found one right in Twin Falls, ID, where Peter lives. So thank you to the reviewer who gave me this idea.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**BPOV**

I woke up to the sound of my phone chiming with a text. I was still groggy from sleep and didn't recognize where I was at first. Then I looked at the large flat screen on the wall and remembered I was at Peter's cabin. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and picked up my phone from the table. The text was from Peter.

_I need your help. Call me.-Peter_

My help? What could he have done? I panicked a little that something happened to Peter. I just found out he was my Mate. I didn't want anything bad to happen to him. I dialed Peter's number and he picked up on the first ring.

_Bella?_

_Peter. What's wrong? Are you okay?_

_Yeah. I just need you to get me a change of clothes and leave them downstairs in the game room. I will shower and change down there. Then we can go back to your place and get you some clothes._

_What happened to your clothes?_

_They got ripped while I was clearing the trees._

_Okay. You want anything in particular?_

_No, Bella. Whatever you pick is fine._

_Okay. I'll have them down there is a couple of minutes._

_Bye, Bella._

_Bye._

I hung up the phone and walked up stairs to Peter's bedroom. I walked over to his closet and grabbed a pair of jeans and navy blue shirt for him. I walked over to the dresser to grab him some boxers when my phone chimed again. I looked down and saw another text from Peter.

_No boxers. Don't wear 'em. Just the shirt and jeans is fine._

Okay. No boxers for Peter. OH. Shit my Mate doesn't wear boxers. Yummy he goes commando. I walked down the two flights of stairs and left the clothes on the couch in the game room.

I walked back up to the TV room and waited for Peter. I heard the balcony door open and close. Then I heard Peter.

'Thanks, Bella. Be right up.'

'Okay, Peter.'

I heard the shower turn on. I carefully ran back up to Peter's bedroom and grabbed my dress from last night and went downstairs to put it with my purse to take back to my apartment. I was thinking if asking Peter if I should just pack up my stuff and move in with him. It would give us more time together and I know I will feel safer knowing he is close by. I am sure Peter feels the same way.

About ten minutes later I heard Peter walking into the room and I looked up at him. He looked so handsome standing there in just jeans and the shirt I picked out for him. His hair was damp from the shower and hung down around his face. And he was barefoot. Yum.

'See something ya like darlin'?' He had that sexy smirk on his face and I felt the blush redden my face.

'Yeah, you. Let's go and get me some clean clothes that fit.'

'Alright, darlin'.

Peter grabbed his boots and some pairs of contacts to hide the red color of his eyes. I grabbed my stuff and Peter grabbed his keys and headed to the garage. He opened the passenger door for me and helped me get in. He closed my door and walked over to his side and got in the truck. He started the truck and got on the road back to my apartment.

'So where are we going tonight, Peter?'

'I thought we would go see a movie. There is a drive-in movie theater in town. So we get you some clothes and then go back and see a movie.'

'Oh, I love drive-in movie theaters. That would be wonderful for tonight. And your truck is roomy and comfortable.'

'Yeah. I think it's a great plan for tonight.'

The rest of the drive was quiet and I sat and thought about how Peter had changed my life in just under a week. Before him I didn't really want to live because everyone around me was in danger of being harmed. Now, Peter was here to keep me safe and anyone else. I wonder what I will tell Jenna about Peter and the fact I want to move in with him. Knowing her, she would jump for joy and be happy for me. Before I knew it Peter was pulling up in front of my apartment.

'Is it safe for you to come up?'

He looked at me kinda finny. 'What do you mean?'

'The sun and the fact you sparkle like a disco ball.'

We both chuckled at that thought.

'Oh that. Yeah the sun is on the other side of the building so I'm good.'

'Okay. Let's go.'

We got out of the truck and walked up to my apartment together. I opened the door and let Peter and myself inside.

'I'll just get changed.' I started to walk to my bedroom. 'Um, Peter?'

'Yeah, Bella.'

'Should I bring a couple changes of clothes so we can spend more time together at your cabin?'

'If you want, Bella. I would love to have you spend more time with me.'

'Okay. Be right back.'

I walked into my room and grabbed my duffel bag out of the closet. I should just take everything with me. There wasn't that much here anyway. That's what happens when you live on the run from a psychotic vampire out for revenge. I packed the duffel bag with my clothes and grabbed an outfit to change into for tonight. I changed into some jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt. I put some sneakers on and went into the bathroom to brush my hair and teeth. Now I felt normal. After that I picked up my duffel bag and went back into the living room, where Peter sat on the couch.

He looked up at me and smiled.

'Ready to go, Bella.' He stood up.

'Yeah, I just want to stop at Jenna's and let her know I am going back out with you. I talked to her while you were out in the forest.'

'I'm sorry I had to leave you like that this morning but I was so mad at those damn vampires for leaving you I just couldn't be around you for fear of accidentally hurting you.'

I walked over to Peter and stood in front of him. Up close he was even more handsome and breathtaking to look at. I placed my hand on his cheek and felt him lean into it. The pulse between us was the strongest yet.

'Oh, Peter. I don't think you could ever hurt me. We are Mates for life. Soul mates. There is no way He...no Edward was correct about the two of us. He hurt me so much that there is nothing left in my heart for him. You're it for me.'

We stood there for a few minutes and the sound of a door opening jarred me from Peter's gaze. I turned and saw Jenna standing in her doorway.

'Hey Jenna.'

'Bella. Peter. Nice to see you both again. Heading out?'

'Yeah. Peter is taking me to the drive-in theater in Twin Falls.'

'Oh that is wonderful. Have fun you two.'

'We will, Jenna. Talk to you later.'

'Bye.'

'Bye.'

We left Jenna in the hallway and went down to the truck. Peter put my duffel bag in the back seat and helped me in. He got in and started the truck up and pulled onto the road to head back to Twin Falls.

'Are you hungry?'

'A little.'

'I thought we could grab you some dinner and then head to the drive-in afterwards.'

'Sounds good to me.'

'Anything you want in particular to eat?'

'Doesn't really matter to me. A burger is fine.'

'Okay we'll stop and grab you some food to eat and then go to the drive-in.'

'Okay.'

We drove back up to Twin Falls and Peter pulled into a parking spot in front of a restaurant. We got out and headed towards the door. Peter grabbed my hand and held it in his. It felt so comforting to know how much he cared about me. I looked up at him and smiled. We walked inside and up to the hostess stand. The hostess walked over to us and smiled when she saw Peter standing there. I rolled my eyes. I glared at her and stared her down as I effectively claimed him as MINE. I watched her smile falter and heard Peter chuckle quietly. She grabbed the menus and led us to a booth in the corner of the restaurant. We sat down and she told us our waiter would be with us shortly.

'So darlin', you didn't like the hostess eyeballin' me, huh?'

'Hell no Peter. Your mine and I'm yours and everyone else can back off. You tellin' me it would be any different if it was a guy instead.'

'No. He would be lucky to leave tonight walking upright if he looked too long at you. Your mine. So whatda gonna have to eat?'

'I think I'll just get a burger and a soda.'

The waiter walked over and took a double glance over at me. Here we go again. I heard Peter growl when the waiter stared at me and asked what I wanted to order completely ignoring Peter sitting at the table. Peter cleared his throat loudly and told him my order, telling him we were on a date and gonna share the food.

The waiter walked away and I glared at Peter. 'Feeling a little threatened Peter? Why didn't you just growl and pee on me to claim the area as yours. I think you scared him when you growled.

'The asshole needs to learn to not stare at someone else's girl. It could cause him a lot of pain.'

'Peter. Settle down and breath. I'm not going anywhere. You know I am yours, right?'

Peter looked me in the eyes and sighed softly. I watched his eyes soften and the emotions settle in his eyes.

'Yeah, I know.'

The drinks and food arrived and the waiter left us to eat. Well I ate. Peter kinda stared and attempted to try not to stare as I ate. I finished eating and the waiter came over with the check. Peter grabbed the check before I could blink and stuffed some cash in the folder and stood up.

'Ready?'

'Peter, I can pay for my meal. You didn't even eat anything.'

'Nope. It's my treat. Time you were treated properly and taken care of.'

I sighed as I listened to Peter's words and remembered them being spoken by another vampire those many years ago. The difference was the motive behind the words. Edward treated me like a fragile doll that would break if bad things happened to me. Peter treated me like a person who he had a deep connection to and wanted me to be happy. It made him happy when I was happy.

'So you ready to go, Bella?'

'Eager to get me to the drive-in?'

'Hell yes. I want some alone time with you.'

We walked out and got back in the truck and Peter pulled out and drove to the drive-in theater. When we got there we saw we still had some time before the movie started. Peter pulled into a spot and parked the truck.

We reclined the seats and I tried to get comfortable in the seat. I looked over at Peter and he patted the spot next to him. I move over and snuggled up to him. He reached over the seats and grabbed a blanket to wrap around me and keep me warm against his cold body. Peter's right arm wrapped around my back and I snuggled even further into his side and instantly felt safe and secure His left hand came up to my chin and he lifted my face to look up to his. He leaned down and brushed his lips against mine so gently. I closed my eyes and felt the softness of Peter's lips. The kiss became more intense and I felt Peter nip at my bottom lip. I parted my lips and tasted his tongue in my mouth. This was how kisses were supposed to be. Not those chaste ones Edward was handing out. Okay back to Peter. After a few minutes of kissing I started to feel out of breath and pulled away from Peter.

The movie was starting.

**So what did you think about the chapter.**

**Read and Review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to everyone that read, alerted, favorited, and reviewed the last chapter. I squealed and screamed like a fan girl when I received my 200****th**** review. I never thought I would reach that in only ten chapters. Thanks to all of my readers who took the time to review. Peter is back and demanded his thoughts be heard.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the clothes in my closet and unhealthy obsession with sparkly cowboy vampires who wear nothing but cowboy hats. Yummy.**

PPOV

I looked down at the angel cuddled up next to me in my truck. I couldn't even tell you what movie was playing because all I could pay attention to was Bella. The kisses were just getting better. And I can't wait for more. More kisses, more touching, more everything. I thought back to the way she looked at me when I came upstairs after my shower. She was eying me like a piece of meat. Not that I minded I was her piece of meat for all of eternity. Just like she was my piece of heaven to cherish and worship and fuck for all eternity.

I chuckled about what happened at the restaurant earlier. First with the hostess and then with the waiter. I was use to humans reacting to me that way. As a vampire, we are designed to be attractive to draw in prey. But the way Bella reacted to the hostess. That stare down was hot. I can only imagine the scene happening after Bella is turned. She would react even more possessive over me if some other female tried to eye me inappropriately. Yeah I loved that she got all possessive of me because I'm one possessive bastard and that just meant we were made for each other.

I took a breath and inhaled Bella's scent. It warmed and comforted me that I had my Mate with me. I thought about what happened this morning after I left her sitting on the balcony. I just had to get away from her because I was beyond pissed that it was my brother who had attacked her. I'm grateful that he didn't succeed but when he shows up his ass is mine. I was also angry at the fact that it was my brother that left a vampire alive after her mate was destroyed and killed. He knows better. That is just asking for trouble. Vampires that lose their Mates tend to go one of two ways. Extremely depressed or extremely vegenful. And was just Bella's bad luck that Victoria turn out to be the vengeneful type. The whole family needs a swift kick in the ass for leaving Bella alone in a world with a major problem that she is unable to cope with and fight back against. And that Prissward. He took her and broke her heart and spirit. I don't even know why he tried dating a female. In my opinion, He's gayer than a three dollar bill.

I didn't spend the whole time I was away knocking down trees. A good portion of it but no after a few hours of roaring out and knocking down the forest, I sat and thought about my life as a vampire. I need to tell Bella about it soon. And before Jasper shows up and she thinks I tricked her. And there are some things she needs to know about vampires before she gets turned.

I felt Bella move and try to get out from my arms. I don't think so. She's not getting away from me. I gripped my arms around her tighter to hold her in place but not so tight that she would be hurt.

'Where do you think you're going, Darlin'?'

'Peter, let me up. The movie is over. We need to go home.'

Huh? Over? Home? I looked out the window and she was right the movie had finished and the other cars were leaving the lot. Wow. It's been two hours already. And she just said _we have to go home_. Yeah she's coming home with me.

'Oh, okay. But first a kiss because the movie is over.' I will use any reason -the movie starting, the movie ending, just because I feel like its been to long since the last one- to kiss this gorgeous creature next to me. I leaned down to capture her lips with mine.

She tilted her head up towards me and then I felt her soft lips press against mine. This feeling was wonderful. Bella started to pull back and I pulled her even closer. Her mouth opened with anticipation and her tongue met mine. My left hand caressed her face and my right hand pulled her body tighter to mine. I could spend all night kissing her. But of course since Bella is still human and needs to breathe so these kisses could only last a few minutes. For now. I pulled away from her sweet lips and gazed into the chocolate brown depths of her eyes. It was like our souls were connecting in this very moment. I tucked a strand of her hair back behind her ear and sighed.

'Ready to go, Darlin'?'

'Yeah.' She said breathlessly.

'Alright let's go home.' I started the truck up.

She scooted over towards the passenger side and away from me but I wasn't having any of that. She belonged right beside me all the time. I reached over and pulled her back to my side.

'You're not goin' anywhere. You stay right here by my side.' Where you'll be forever I thought to myself.

She snuggled right back to where she was and I pulled out of the drive-in theater. I got on the road to head back to the cabin.

As I drove back to the cabin, I could feel Bella fidget next to me. It was like something was on her mind and she was nervous to talk about it.

'What's on your mind, Bella?'

'Hmm? Oh I was just wondering if it would be a good idea if I just move in with you permanently. Since we are Mates and that way you can keep me safe.'

As her words filtered into my brain and processed what she said it took a moment to realize she wanted to move in with me. Woo. Inner caveman dance. My Mate is coming home with me forever.

I guess Bella was expecting some kind of response because when she didn't get one she started to backtrack her statement.

'It is okay Peter if you don't want me to move in. I'll just stay a few nights and then go back to my apartment.'

What did she say? She's going back to her apartment. Oh hell no. Better straighten this out.

'Bella, I want you to move in with me. I was just shocked that you suggested it so soon. I wanted to take you home the first night I found you.'

'Oh, okay Peter. Let's go home. I'm tired.' She yawned just then to prove her tiredness.

'Alright, sweetheart. Tomorrow we will get the rest of your stuff and we can talk some more. I want to tell you about my story and some other stuff.'

'Mmm, okay Peter.'

I could hear her already drifting off to sleep. I got back to the cabin and pulled into the garage. I looked down at Bella and she was fast asleep. I gently picked her up and cradled her to my body and took her inside. I walked up to my…no that's right anymore… our bedroom and placed her down on the bed. I pulled the blanket over her body and started to walk out of the room to go back down to the truck to grab her duffel bag.

'Peter, where are you going? Don't leave me.'

As if that would ever happen. I walked back to the bed.

'I will be right back. I am going to get your bag from the truck. You want to change right?'

'Yeah. Thanks Peter.'

I walked down the stairs and out into the garage to retrieve the duffel bag. I got it and went back up to the bedroom. Bella was sitting up on the bed when I walked in.

I walk over to the bed and placed the bag down on the bed.

'Do you want anything to eat or drink? I'll get it for you while you change.'

'No thanks Peter. I can just change in the bathroom. I don't want to kick you out of your bedroom.'

'It's our bedroom. And you need the bed more than I do right now.'

'Just wait here.'

I watched her pick up the bag and walk into the bathroom. I could hear the rustling of clothes as she changed and I wondered just what she would be wearing to bed. I had only seen her wearing long sleeve shirts and jeans. Well she wore that dress the other night for our first date but she didn't wear any short sleeve tops. I wonder why. I heard the bathroom door open and looked up. Bella was wearing a long sleeved top and some sweat pants. She walked over to the bed and sat down.

'Bella, can I ask you a question?'

She chuckled. 'You just did but go ahead.'

Smart ass. I chuckled too. 'Why do you only wear long sleeve tops?'

I watched her body freeze and tense up and eyes looked like they were meeting death.

'Um, can I tell you tomorrow? There are some more things I want to talk to you about and I'm really tired.'

I hesitated. I wasn't getting a good feeling about the topic and it sounded like it wasn't going to be something I wanted to hear. I wanted to push her so she would just tell me what happened and we could deal with what was on her mind but this was my Mate and her well-being was the most important thing in my life now. I could wait until she was ready. There were things I had to tell her that I wasn't looking forward to either.

'Yeah, tomorrow we will talk.'

With that she settled into bed and pulled the blanket over her body.

'Peter, will you hold me while I sleep tonight?'

Oh sweet. My dream coming true. Well if I still was able to dream. I climbed into bed and pulled her close to my body. The warmth from her body warmed the parts of my skin that it touched and for few minutes I felt human again.

I kissed her on the forehead. 'Night my sweet Bella.'

'Night, Peter.'

**So there is the chapter. Next up their talk about everything and all is revealed.**

**Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to everyone that read, alerted, favorited, and reviewed the last chapter. So everyone liked the date at the drive-in. Hope you enjoyed the fluff because here comes THE TALK. Shit gets a little deep here. This chapter really kicked my ass and was probably the hardest to write so far. It is the longest so far but I didn't want to break Bella's story into two parts. Kudos to anyone that can find the lyrics to a song in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and that fact has me so depressed I need Jasper magic touch to make feel happy again. *quivers as Jasper's magic touch is felt* Thanks, Jas.**

BPOV

I walked into the bathroom to change after Peter got my duffel bag out of the truck. I had such a good time at the movies. I loved spending time with him and those kisses. WOW. I was slowly falling for Peter and knew we had to get everything out in the open. It was the only way to be with Peter. Edward hid so many things from because he thought he knew better than me. That wasn't going to happen this time around. I pulled my clothes off and looked at my body in the mirror. Most of me is pretty, but then I get to my arms. They are the reason I wear long-sleeves all the time. I looked down at the scars on my arms and I know once Peter sees them our relationship will change. I just want one more night were he still looks at me like I'm not broken. I finished getting dressed for bed.

I walked out of the bathroom and looked at Peter. He gave me a curious look and then asked the question I was dreading.

'Why do you only wear long sleeve tops?'

I froze. There was no way I was going to answer that question tonight. I just wanted one more perfect night with Peter. One more perfect end to the day before it could all go to hell.

'Um, can I tell you tomorrow? There are some more things I want to talk to you about and I'm really tired.'

I could tell he wasn't happy with my answer but he agreed and I got into bed. Then I asked him to hold me while I slept so I could remember the feel of his arms around me and inhale his delicious scent of leather and whiskey with a hint of gunpowder. It was such a manly scent that it makes me feel safe and secure in his arms.

I was asleep in no time.

PPOV

As I held my Angel in my arms and watched her sleep, I just thought about what was so wrong that she had to cover her arms with clothing. Were they deformed or scarred? I would love her no matter what happened to her. My past was no easy walk in the park and I can only imagine what she will think when I tell about it and the fact that Jasper is my brother and he will here in less than two weeks time.

I sighed. Why was life so hard and difficult at times?

I found my true Mate and yes it was a little bumpy at first but the last couple of days have been pure bliss. We should able to just live, love, and fuck and when she is ready I bite down and turn her. Keeping her by my side for all of eternity.

I held her as she settled into my arms and fell asleep. I heard her heartbeat slow and her breathing even out as she slipped deeper into her sleep state. She looked like an Angel and I know she is mine. I caressed her cheek and inhaled her wonderful scent. It was intoxicating. Strawberries and chocolate the ultimate dessert that I wanted to savor. And there was a hint of rose petals that made me relish that she was all woman. And all MINE.

I kept watch over her as she slept promising that I would always keep her safe and never let anyone or anything harm her. I looked out the window and watched the sun rise over the mountain in the distance. I knew, just knew, that today was going to be difficult day but we would come out stronger in the end. I felt Bella start to stir and begin to wake up.

It was the start to a very long day.

I looked down and watched Bella's eyes flutter and open wide as she looked around the room. When she looked over and settled on my face, I smiled. Her smile matched mine and it made me grip her tighter in my arms and pull her closer.

'Mornin', Bella.'

'Mornin', Peter. You stayed the whole night?'

'Of course, Bella. You asked and I listened and obliged. I would do anything you ask.' Just don't ask me to leave. I could never do that. I thought to myself.

'You want somethin' to eat?'

'Yeah. I'll go change and then come down to eat. I guess we can talk after that.' As she spoke, her voice got smaller almost to a whisper.

'Okay, Angel. Breakfast it is.' I kissed her forehead and walked over to my closet and grabbed some clothes. I walked out of the closet and saw Bella curious look.

'What? If you're goin' to change then so am I. I like wearing clean clothes, too.'

'But you don't get dirty. You have no bodily functions that make you dirty. You would only get dirty if you were rolling in the mud.'

'Good point. But I'm changing anyway. I'll remember to roll in the mud the next time so I'm dirty enough for you to warrant a clothing change.' I laughed at her giggles. She was so cute.

'Funny, Peter. Fine go change. I'll wait for you to finish in the bathroom.'

'Nah, Bella. I'll go downstairs and change. See ya in the kitchen in a few.' I winked at her as I walked towards the door.

'OK.'

I walked out of the room and downstairs into the kitchen. I turned on the coffee pot and got that going. I walked into the bathroom off the movie room and changed my clothes. Bella was right I wasn't dirty but putting on clean clothes is ingrained into you that it is something you do. The only time we got dirty was hunting and feeding or when we leak venom. I shuddered at the memory how the bites on my body came about and the burn of the bites and the foreign venom that enter my body and my own venom leak out.

I shook my head to release myself of the memories. I finished getting dressed and went to the kitchen and pulled out a bagel and yogurt for Bella to eat. I set them down on the table and got out a spoon for the yogurt. I could hear Bella upstairs changing and then walking towards the door. As I heard her walk down the stairs, her coffee was done. I poured it into the mug and set it down next to the food. I smiled as she walked into the room and sat down.

I watched her eat her breakfast and drink her coffee. When she was finished I took the plate and mug and put them in the sink. There would be time later to clean them. I turned and looked at Bella.

'So, who should go first, you or me?'

'I will Peter.'

'Okay. Let's move to the couch and get comfortable.'

We walked into the TV room and sat down on the couch facing each other. I watched Bella take a deep breath and begin her story.

'I know you had to leave when you found out about the vamps that left me because you were so mad but please Peter let me get through all this before you have to leave. I can't do this more than once and if you leave before I finish everything I might just breakdown and lose myself.'

I felt my heart break as my Angel looked so broken and plead with me to listen to her. I reached over to her and pulled her onto my lap. I held her tight and breathed in her scent as she trembled with fear of my reaction.

'I will listen to everything you have to say. Nothing will make me run from you. I will be your strong and steady. You are my sunny day and I'll be your shade tree. I will protect you always.'

'Okay.' She sounded so doubtful of my words.

'Do you want to stay on my lap or do you want to sit on the couch?'

'Here's fine.'

'I told you that I met the Cullens and I dated Edward for awhile. And that Jasper attacked me after I had an accident. There is more to the story and so much that happened after they left. What I didn't tell you was that Edward told me I was his singer and that my blood smelled better than anyone's he had ever smelled before. I figured it was dangerous to be around him but I loved him so much and I thought he loved me the same. I was so wrong about that.'

I had to keep calm this was just the beginning and I was already on edge.

'Bella, I want to tell you something before you go on with your story. I am not trying to negate any love you felt for Edward but if you were his singer than he did not love you just your blood. Vampires cannot love their singers. It's against their nature. I'm glad he was able to resist draining you because I would have never found you. You mean so much to me now.' I hugged her tight.

'I wasn't only his singer. You know he is a mind reader, right?' I nodded into her hair so she could feel my answer. 'I was silent to his ability. He could not read my mind.'

I was amazed at the fact that Bella was silent to the mind fucker's ability and that meant she was probably a shield. Oh yeah, my Mate was awesome and when she gets turned eternity is going to be fuckawesome. Okay back to Bella.

'He introduced me to the family and then we went to a clearing and they played baseball. The couple of nomads-two males and one female-came upon us and took a liking to me and my great smelling blood. I ran to Phoenix with Jasper and Alice. The tracker called my phone and told me he had my mom at an old ballet studio. I got away from Jasper and Alice and went to the studio. My mom wasn't there but the tracker, James, was there. He taunted me and threw me around. I was really injured but then he bit my wrist and started to feed. The venom burned so much. Edward showed up and the two of them fought. Then the rest of the family came and Jasper, Emmett, and Alice killed James. Carlisle was tending to my injuries and Edward sucked the venom out of my body. I always wondered why he did that. I mean if I was meant to be a vampire why not just let me turn then. I just think he wanted to keep me human because of my blood.'

Alright my brother is forgiven a little bit since he killed the one vampire that hurt Bella. But I am still kicking his ass when he comes to visit. 'Keep going if you want darlin'. I want to hear it all.'

I heard her take a deep breath and settle into my lap.

'I recovered over the summer and then on my birthday Alice threw me a party that I didn't even want. I got to their house and all of them were there. I started opening my presents and got a paper cut on one of them. That was when it all fell apart. Jasper tried to attack me and as he charged towards me Edward pushed me back and I fell into a glass table cutting my arm. All of them had to leave the house except for Carlisle who stitched my arm. A few days later Edward walked me into the forest and broke my heart. They all left me when I was supposed to be a part of their family. I was devastated. I was a zombie for months after that barely functioning.'

'The following spring was when I started to live again. It was because of Jacob. He was my personal sun at a very dark time in my life.'

Fuck. Who the hell is this Jacob? She is MINE and no one can have her. I gripped her tighter to my body.

'Jacob helped me move on and live again. He made me see that life was still going on without me so I better get back in the game. It turns out being friends with Jacob was the best thing in my life at the time. He saved me on more than one occasion. And don't worry Peter; I love Jacob like a brother. And besides he has his own soul mate to love and care for.'

I breathed a sigh of relief at hearing that. Wait, how did she know I was feeling jealous? 'How did you know, Bella? What I was feeling?'

'It's not hard to understand and feel the death grip you have on me. But I love it right now. It makes this story so much easier to tell because I can feel your closeness. Okay, back to the story.'

'I finished out the school year and graduated in early June. Jacob and his friends were having a bonfire to celebrate and I went down to the beach with my Dad. It was a great time at first. Everyone was having a good time, eating, drinking, and dancing. Then, Victoria showed up with a newborn vamp. They were standing on the edge of the beach. The newborn was so feral and out of control. Everyone started to run away except for Jacob and his friends. They're wolves or at least they shift into wolves. The presence of vampires causes them to shift. This time it was Collin, who showed signs of shifting soon, that shifted into the horse-sized wolf for the first time. Unfortunately, my Dad was standing right next to him and was thrown into a tree as Collin shifted. My Dad was killed instantly. I miss him so much, Peter.'

I hugged Bella as she sobbed for the loss of her father. I couldn't believe it that vampires leave Bella and she is friends with wolves. I know from Jasper that these ones are different from the Children of the Moon. But still how much supernatural does this fragile and strong woman have to deal with before she found me?

'Thanks, Peter. I think I am going to stand for this part. It gets a little hard and I just want to get it all out and move on. Okay?'

'Sure Bella. Whatever you want. I am here for you.'

I felt Bella stand and walk over towards the glass doors and look out to the mountains. I knew this part would be the hardest. Maybe it was best she not be in my lap. I could maintain more control over my emotions then.

'After the commotion over Collin shifting and my Dad dying, the other guys shifted and chased Victoria and the newborn. They got the newborn but Victoria got away. We had the funeral for my Dad and then I moved in with Jacob and his Dad. By then, Jacob had met his soul mate, Laura. You know how you said you looked in my eyes that first night and knew I was your soul mate.'

She glanced over her shoulder to me on the couch. I looked up at her and nodded yes. She looked back out the glass doors.

'The wolves have the same thing. They call it imprinting. Jacob came to pick me up from work one day and Laura was working the counter at the store. One look into her eyes and he knew. It was nice having her around and I was able to tell her everything that had happened to me. All the details.'

'Then the newspapers were reporting missing people from Seattle and the towns surrounding it. The wolves investigated the areas where the people went missing and they could scent out vampires. Of course, some of the missing people turned up days later. They had been tortured and drained. I knew it was Victoria at work. That went on for about few months. Then there were fewer reports and finally there were none by the end of the year. I thought she had moved on and forgotten about me. That she decided that I wasn't worth the trouble with the wolves. I should have known she was just lying in wait. It was in June and on the fucking anniversary of my Father's death that she was able to get to me. She got me on my way back from visiting his grave. I had insisted that I go alone. She kidnapped me and took me to some abandoned building. There were a couple of other vampires there. I didn't understand where all those missing people went but I guess they didn't make it. Either as a human or a vampire. She would just taunt me and hit me. She was careful not to break my skin and let me bleed. Guess she didn't want any of the others to attack me. For the most part, she didn't let any of them near me. They brought her humans to feed off in front of me. They were usually girls that looked like me. I cried every time I watched the life drain from their eyes as they died. One night, she left and one of the male vampires came over to me. He told me it was time he had some fun.'

I cringed at this. I could hear her voice breaking, trying to be strong to tell me everything. I knew what was coming. I witnessed it happening during the wars. And it was not pleasant then and this time was no different. It was going to be worse because this was my Mate and nothing bad should ever happen to her. Ever.

'He grabbed me and threw me down on the cot I was never allowed to sleep in. He ripped my shirt off and grabbed at my pants. I tried so hard to fight back but how could I. He lay on top of me and got my pants off. I was laying there in my underwear and he said he was going to taste me first and the fuck the life out of me. He bit down on arm and started to drink from me. I thought it was going to be over but then just as he started to rip my underwear off. Victoria came back and ripped him off of me. I didn't think I would ever be glad to see her. But it was short lived. She ripped his arms off and then noticed that I had venom running through my body. She, of course, didn't want me to change into a vampire so she walked over to me and sucked the venom out. But then she found a new way to torture me. She would bite me and feed a little and then after an hour or so she would suck the venom out. It went on for so long I thought I would never see the outside world again. But then on Christmas, I only know it was that day because Victoria told me, Jacob and the other wolves found the building and saved me. The wolves were able to kill the other vampires but Victoria escaped as always. The wolves brought me back home and that's when Jacob told me they found me in northern British Columbia, in Canada. I could not believe how far away I was. It took me a couple of months to recover and that's why I wear long sleeve shirts to hide the scars from all the bites. Most people can't see them but there have been a few to concentrate hard and see them and ask what happened. How could I tell anyone about what happened to me. No one would believe it. I left in April continued to settle down in small towns and some bigger cities but I constantly on the move. Then last September right after my 21st birthday, I moved to Jackpot and Jenna knocked on my door and invited herself into my life. At first, I avoided her and tried to keep her out of my life but she barreled through all my defenses and now I will sad when I have to leave her. I have been here ever since and now you found me.'

OMG. I think I am going to have a heart attack and my heart has been dead for over a hundred years.

'Bella, thank you for telling me. I know it was hard but I am glad you told me. Do you feel better now that you told me?'

I watched her turn around to face me and saw the tears stream down her face.

'Yeah I do, Peter.

I walked over to Bella and hugged her so tight I that I would crush her body. I would never hurt her but the emotions pouring out of me was overwhelming. I wiped the tears from her face and kissed her softly on the lips. I pressed my forehead against hers and breathed in her scent. Relishing in the fact that she was here with me and safe. That for now on nothing bad would happen to her.

'I love you so much. I wish my brother was here to show you how much I love you, Bella.'

'Huh?'

'My brother, Jasper. He's an empath. He can project emotions to others.' I said without thinking. Big mistake.

"What the FUCK are you talking about? Your BROTHER. I knew it. You're just one of them and you will leave too. It was just a trap. I want to leave.' I felt her squirm out of my arms and I instantly felt her warmth leave me.

I watched her run out of the room and out the front door.

Oh fuck it all to hell.

**So there it is her story. Hope everyone liked it. Up next Peter's story.**

**Read and review to let me know.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to everyone that read, alerted, favorited, and reviewed the last chapter. I am floored by the reviews for the story. Bella's story was hard to write and I am grateful everyone enjoyed reading the chapter. Don't worry. Bella won't run that far away from Peter. It's Peter's turn to tell his story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but two cats and some allergy medication.**

**BPOV**

Did you ever watch your life go from perfect to fucked up in less than a minute. Mine just did. I told Peter everything that happened to me from the day I met the Cullens to meeting Jenna. I felt so much freer and lighter afterwards and when Peter pulled me into his arms and kissed me. I felt whole again.

For a moment.

Then he uttered his brother's name and at first I was shocked that he mentioned his brother's name. There had to be more than one Jasper in the world. I mean Peter talked about his brother but never went into any details. Of course because I'm Bella Swan his brother just had to be Jasper fuckin' Hale or Cullen or whatever the fuck last name he was using. It was all too good to be true. Peter probably just wanted to have some fun before he drained me.

Of course, me running from a vampire was hysterical. I ran out the front door and down the porch steps before I fell to my knees in the dirt. I sobbed and then I realized a couple of things just then. One, I had no shoes on my feet and my purse and cell phone were back in the cabin. Two, Peter drove me here and I was surrounded by the forest and mountains and about an hour away from my place and miles from any type of civilization. And finally the third thing, Peter had just joined me outside. He made no attempt to be quiet. Guess he did not want to scare or frighten me. Too late.

'Bella?' He sounded like he was talking to a frightened animal.

'Was it all a trick?'

'What?'

'What you said. Are you just playing with your food before you leave me or drain me or whatever the fuck you think will give you some amusement?'

'What the fuck. Bella, I am sorry I never told you about my brother, but you aren't some amusement to pass the time. You are my Mate. Forever. When I found out that it was the Cullens that were the vampires that you knew I was furious that they left you alone and abandoned you. I was mad that my brother, who knows better, left a human with knowledge of our world and left a vampire alive after she lost a mate. I am sorry that I did not tell you right away that Jasper was my brother but we can move past this. Please let me explain. Come back inside.'

I looked up into his eyes and I swear I think I saw his heart breaking in them. He was hurting just as much as I was.

'What if I want to leave and go home?'

'Please listen to what I have to say and then if you want to go home, I will take you there. If you want to never see me again then I will abide by your wishes.'

'You would just leave me. With Victoria still out there? So I can die. You are just like THEM!'

'No. I would leave you alone. I would hunt her down and kill her so she can never hurt you. But after that I would leave to make you happy. Your happiness is all that matters to me. Please let's go inside.'

I got up and walked past Peter and up the stairs and back into the cabin. I walked through the kitchen and back into the TV room. I sat on the couch and watched Peter walked into the room.

'You can stay right there Peter and tell me what you have to say. You can stand and not worry about getting tired.'

'Fine Bella. Whatever you want.' He said in the softest voice possible for me to hear.

'Let's hear your story. All of it.' He looked out the glass doors mirroring my position from earlier in the day.

'I was born in 1868 in Galveston, Texas. My father, what I can remember, worked on the naval base in Galveston and my mother took care of me and my younger sister. I don't remember any of their names but I remember my sister had blond pigtails. My memories of them and my life before I was turned at 25 years old are somewhat fuzzy. I remember I worked down at the port unloading and loading the ships that were docked in the port. My last night as a human, I was in a bar having a couple of drinks with some of the other guys I worked with trying to avoid going home and hearing how I was getting older and needed to settle down with a girl and start a family. I left the bar and walked down the alley behind the bar to get home and that is when I ran into Jasper. He was already a vampire and had been for some time. He bit me and then all I remember is the burning of the venom as I turned into a vampire. I awoke three days later and was thrown into the newborn army Jasper and Maria were creating for the vampire wars.'

'Newborn army? A war with vampires?'

'Yeah they are called the Southern Vampire Wars. It's a war over feeding territories. Maria and the other warlords create vampires because when the new vampires are in their first, or newborn, years they are extremely strong. But very volatile. The strength a newborn has only lasts two years at the most. Vampires needed to be created almost all the time because they just didn't last. For one reason or another. After their newborn years are up they are disposed of and turned to ash unless they have a gift and are useful. Of course, the newborns don't go willingly. They fight and bite and rip to save their lives. Experienced vampires can fight them off and rip them to pieces and burn them, but not without a few scars from the bites.'

'Maria needed a strong and demanding leader. When Maria found Jasper and turned him, he was a Major in the Civil War. A military background of leadership and discipline that he brought over with him into his vampire life, along with his gift of empathy. He could control the emotions of the newborns and train them to fight against other vampires over the feeding grounds. Jasper was lurking around Galveston that night looking for more soldiers and he found me.'

He turned and looked at me. He eyes filled with torment, like he was torn between telling me the rest of the story and staying silent. He sighed and continued on.

'Bella, you have to understand the first 50 years of my vampire life I watched and participated in humans being tortured and drained like it was no big deal. Maria rewarded us with humans when we were good and won the fights and had us restrained and starved or tore our limbs off when we didn't heed her orders. I watched vampires torn to pieces and burned to ash because they walked too close to Maria. I knew if I wanted to save my own ass Jasper was the key. Maria trusted him. I did everything I was asked of and I brought him humans to feed off of and play with. Anything to stay alive. And it worked. I was made second-in-command under Jasper. I was rewarded with my choice of humans to feed off or play with if I wanted to. And I did it.'

I watched as Peter shuddered at the memories he was remembering. With his vampire memory they were clear as if just happened yesterday. I felt bad for having to make him relive this time in his life but for us to be together, everything needed to told and purged. I felt better after I told Peter my story and hopefully he will feel better after he tells me his.

'Of course, when my gift became known Maria was ecstatic. She now had a sure fire way to know if the battles we engaged in were going to be successful. But my gift didn't always work that way. I surmised that it was when my individual life was in jeopardy or something that was important to me and that was when my gift kicked in. Self-preservation, if you will. I learned to study the newborns we had and evaluate them and the others we were fighting. Newborns are all the same and the warlords all had their unique fight patterns they used. I faked my gift to stay alive and to keep Maria happy. If she was happy then she let Jasper and me leave to hunt alone and that's when I worked on him to gain his friendship and after some time he was calling me his brother.'

He turned to look at me.

'Do you need anything Bella? It's been some time since you ate this morning. Want anything to eat or drink?'

'Umm, I guess some water will be fine.'

I watched Peter walk into the kitchen and heard him rustle around. He returned with a bottle of water and a granola bar. He walked over to the couch and handed them to me.

'Thanks, Peter. You always think to take care of me.' I opened the bottle and took a long drink of the liquid. I put the bottle on the table and ate the granola bar.

'I will always take care of you, Bella. No matter what.' He looked at me so tenderly and then took a breath and squared his shoulders. 'Ready for more?'

'Yeah, let's get this over with.'

'It was in the early 1940s that I noticed that Jasper was getting severely depressed because of the emotions of the humans he feed off and the emotions of the vampires around him took its toll on his sanity. He was relying on me more often to take care of the newborns. I didn't mind but one day I was walking by Maria's tent and overhead a conversation she was having with another vampire. She was talking about my relationship with Jasper and how close we were. I did not like the what the other vampire was telling Maria. That I was a bad influence and was keeping Jasper from being the best leader of the army. I knew I needed to leave soon. I tried to convince Jasper to come with and give up the fight, but he didn't want to leave. It was in May 1943 that I found out why I needed to leave. Maria was planning on killing me. She didn't like the influence I had over Jasper and that she was losing influence over him. I had tried to get him to feed off of criminals to help with the negative emotions that he got from feeding off of innocent humans but Maria never liked that idea. She wanted me gone and her Major back under her control.'

'I told Jasper I needed to leave and for him to come with me. That Maria was going to kill me and he would be next on her chopping block if he couldn't please her. He refused to leave but told me to run. So I did. I ran for days before I realized no one was behind me. I had ended up somewhere in Michigan. I wandered around for months just being able to breathe without the threat of war or death on my back. I feed only when I needed to and on criminals only. That decision was my solace for all the innocent humans I killed during the wars. I still feed that way. No innocent human will ever be harmed by me again.'

'Wandering around the northern parts of the country and living as a nomad made me realize this is the life Jasper needed to be living. I was able to buy a house in Minnesota and have somewhere to settle down. It was secluded so no unsuspecting humans would show up and get curious about who lived there. It was in June of 1948 that I got a flash of Jasper trying to convince a group of newborns to rip him apart and burn him. He was done with that life. I ran straight to the compound in southern Texas. I staked it out and watched Jasper snap at everyone, including Maria. He was just trying to bait some vampire to attack him so he could end his existence. He saved my life by letting me run and I needed to save his life by getting him out of there.'

'I watched Jasper go off on his own and followed him to the nearest town. I watched him feed from some drunk in an alley and then he slumped down to the ground. I walked into the alley and sat down across from him. He looked up at me and I saw my brother look at me with desperation. I told him I was there to save him and all he said was please. My heart broke for my brother. I grabbed him and threw him over my shoulder. I ran north to my place. I put him down on the couch and waited. After three days, he told me what had happened after I ran. Maria had tortured him for letting me go. He told me what happened to him and it was horrible. I will spare you from knowing what happened. I felt so bad that I had left him there alone to face Maria and her fucked up way of life. He wouldn't let me apologize. He said that we were brothers and that's what brothers do for each other.'

'It was wonderful having my brother with me and I saw him come out of his depression. He seemed happier and lighter than I had ever seen him before. Since it was only me and him in the house, the emotions did not overwhelm him like they did surrounded by the newborns. After a few years, I could tell the act of feeding off humans, even criminals, was still wearing Jasper down. But I did not know how to help him with that. We needed blood to survive. It was in 1952 that I got a flash of Jasper needing to be in Philadelphia. I didn't know why but I sent him on his way. It was two years later that he returned toting Alice with him and sporting golden eyes. He met her there and she showed him that he could feed off of animal blood to stay alive. I was grateful that my brother was shown another way to feed and the toll of emotions does not affect him but there was something about Alice that I did not like. I didn't know what it was; at the time I chalked it to the aftereffects of being in the war and having to constantly watch my back. After time passed and the decades rolled on, I am not so sure about that, Alice and her visions bother me. It seems she would choose the course of action were she gets out on top and that is not necessarily the best for everyone else. Add to the fact that after they found the Cullens, I saw less and less of my brother because I am a savage that feeds off of humans, I don't like her. I don't begrudge my brother one moment of happiness and peace but she is not the final stop on his journey.'

'There's not much else that happened after that. I have enjoyed this quiet existence and it brings me peace that I didn't find in the first 50 years of this life. I bought this cabin in 1965 and every decade I make upgrades to it to keep the wiring and pipes and all that up to date.'

Peter turned and looked over to where I was sitting on the couch. It was then I realized I had tears streaming down my face. Peter's story was heartbreaking. The start was so horrible and then the process of saving Jasper and finally finding a peaceful way to exist.

'Bella?'

'Your story, Peter. It was so horrible. I am so sorry you had to go through all that in the beginning. I am glad you finally found peace and were able to save Jasper.'

He rushed over to me and knelt in front of me. He reached up and wiped my tears away with his thumbs.

'Thank you, Bella. Not many others would feel the same way.'

'Why?'

'Bella, like you have scars from vampire bites so do I. They cover my body and when other vampires see them they know I am dangerous. They tend to stay away.'

'You have scars too?'

'Yes, do you want to see them?'

'Sure.'

Peter stood up and took off his shirt. I was floored. This man of a vampire was gorgeous. He walked over to the wall and turned on a bright overhead light. He walked back over to me and I could see the scars all along his torso and arms. I saw a few on his neck and shuddered at them. They must have been so painful. Yes the scars did make Peter look dangerous but I also felt extremely safe with him. I stood up and touched a few on his torso. He shuddered under my touch. I knew he would protect me from Victoria and anything else that could harm. Then I realized Peter would protect me forever. Me being mad at him because he didn't tell me Jasper was his brother was silly. He was being protective of me. Especially, when he found out it was the Cullens that I had come into contact with and Jasper was the one that attacked me.

'Peter, I am sorry I freaked out and ran out when I found out Jasper was your brother. I'll stay with you. But no more secrets?'

Peter reached for my hand and kissed my knuckles.

'No more secrets. Hungry?'

'No, sleepy. I think I will go up to bed.'

'Okay, see you tomorrow, Bella.'

'Oh Peter. Thank you for telling me your story and showing me your scars. Maybe tomorrow I'll show you my scars.'

'Okay. Night, Bella.'

I walked up the stairs and into the bedroom. I shut the door and walked over to the dresser and pulled out a tank, shorts, and some underwear and headed for the shower. I needed the soothing hot water to wash away the tension and emotional outpouring from the day. The shower felt wonderful and I got out and dressed. I walked to the bed and sat down. It felt lonely without Peter like the night before. I looked down at my arms and knew it just couldn't wait until tomorrow. He needed to see them now.

'Peter?' I said in a normal voice I knew he would hear. He knocked on the door a few seconds later.

'Bella? Are you alright?'

'Yeah I want you to see my scars tonight. You can come in.'

The door opened and Peter walked in. I looked up at Peter and stood up. He walked over to me and I watched his eyes taken in my body and the scars it held. He reached out and ran his hands up and down my arms. I shivered at the memories each one held and the coldness of his hands. He grabbed me and held me tight into a hug.

'Oh my Bella. I am sorry for what you had to go through but you are so strong and beautiful to me.'

I tighten my grip around Peter's waist.

'Peter, I feel the same way about you.'

Peter leaned back and looked me in the eyes. He leaned down and kissed me on the lips. His tongue snaked out and sought entrance into my mouth which I granted. Our tongues danced with each other and he pulled away from me letting me breathe after a few minutes. He looked into my eyes and stroked my cheek with his fingers.

'Stay with me, Peter.' Peter picked me up and placed me in bed and climbed in with me. I wrapped the blanket around me and snuggled up to Peter. I slowly drifted off to sleep and in that moment I knew. I was falling in love with Peter.

**What did you think? Read and review and let me know what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks to everyone that read, alerted, favorited, and reviewed the last chapter. I know it's been almost a month since my last update but I was finishing my last course for my Master's degree and now that it's finished I will have more time to write. So now that their stories are out in the open so only thing left is some more Peter/Bella lovin'. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a stuffed penguin from Sea World.**

**PPOV**

As the night past, I laid in bed holding Bella and felt relieved that she listened to my story and history and still had to the courage to not only want to see my scars but show me hers too. The fact that she lived through the torture of those scars and to have the venom work through your body only to be sucked out and remain human. My Mate is so strong and will be even stronger after I turn her. I still have to tell her Jasper is coming to visit but I also have to tell about what she can expect when she is turned. I know she has been around vampires for a few years but there are certain details that she might not know about. Especially since she was with virgin boy Cullen.

That boy doesn't know much when it comes to the nature of vampires.

I mean he knows some because he is a vampire and being a mind reader can give him some insight into other vampire's mind and thinking but that is like watching reality television and declaring that's how all humans act. It's not true.

I looked over to the window and saw the sun peaking over the mountains and knew I wanted to wake Bella up and watch the sun rise together. I think it would be a great start to the day after everything that happened yesterday.

I shifted in the bed and positioned so I was hovering over Bella. I could hear her heart beating and the soft breathes coming out of her mouth. I felt bad waking her but this was something I wanted to share with her. I leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the tip of her nose barely touching her skin. I did it again and heard her heart beat pick up indicting that she was in the process of waking up.

'Beeelllaaa. Wake up, pretty girl. I want to show you something.'

I watched as her eyelids flutter and her breathing hitched.

I waited for her to open her eyes but she didn't.

'I know you are up, sweetie. Now let me see those pretty chocolate brown eyes.'

She giggled. Those fuck sweet giggles were like fuckin' Heaven on Earth. Add the blush that was starting to come up on her cheeks and I was totally hers to own.

'What time is it, Peter?'

'A little before dawn. I want to show you something.'

'Ugh, Peter. Let me sleep please. Can't it wait?'

'Not really, sweetheart. You can go back to sleep afterwards. Pleeaassseee.

I watched Bella open one eye and I gave her my best puppy dog look and jutted out my bottom lip.

'Pleeassseee.'

'Well, how can I say no to that face? Okay, let me get up and take care of some stuff. What do you want to show me?'

'Um, it's a surprise. I can get you some coffee to wake you up?'

'Just some juice will be fine.'

I got up from the bed and helped Bella up off the bed. I kissed her forehead and headed for the door. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. I got the juice out of the fridge and pulled a cup out of the cabinet. I poured the juice and put the bottle of juice back into the fridge. I looked up at the ceiling and could hear Bella moving around the bedroom.

About fifteen minutes later, I heard Bella come down the stairs and walk into the room. She had thrown on a long sleeve shirt out of my closet and brushed her hair.

I raised an eyebrow at her theft of my shirt.

'I hope you don't mind I took one of your shirts.'

'Never, Bella. Borrow anything you want from my closet. It's yours. You look better in it anyway.'

'Thanks.'

I walked over to her and handed her the cup of juice. I watched her drink it all down. She handed me back the empty cup and I walked over to the sink and placed the cup in it.

'So what did I need to wake up so early for?'

'Right this way, my Bella.' I walked over to her and grabbed her hand. I led her into the TV room and grabbed a blanket off the couch and over to glass doors that led to the balcony. I opened the door and led Bella out onto the balcony. I sat down on the lounge chairs and pulled Bella down to sit in between my legs. I wrapped the blanket around her to keep her warm, from myself and the cool morning air.

'I wanted us to watch the sunrise together. To new beginnings. I want us to move on from our past but not forget them because the experience has made us stronger.' I held her tight as the sun climbed over the mountain peaks.

'Oh Peter. That is wonderful. You are the most wonderful, kind, and thoughtful person ever. I am glad you woke me up.'

She turned around in my lap and kissed me on the lips. It was soft and totally Bella. I loved it. She turned back around and I tightened my hold on her and she threaded her hands into mine and we watched the sun rise in silence.

It was a beautiful sight to behold.

We sat for about an hour and then Bella started to fidget in the chair. She got up and turned to face me. She gasped. The sun was shining on my face and I was sparkling like a disco ball. I started to turn my head I knew I had a few scars on my face and more than a handful on my neck. Bella grabbed my chin and pulled my face towards her.

'Peter, you are so handsome. Your scars are not disgusting or anything you need to be ashamed of. They show that you survived hell and came out of it alive. So you sparkle. Guess what?'

She leaned down and looked me in the eye.

'What?'

'I love sparkly things.' Then she kissed me. I pulled her closer to me and deepened the kiss. This was more of that Heaven on Earth shit. She pulled away after a few minutes panting slightly. I pulled her back down onto my lap.

'What's up for today, Peter?'

'Nothin' much. You have to work?'

'No. So you got me the whole day.'

'Nope, I got you for the rest of eternity.' I would hold on to her forever.

'So you want to get the rest of my stuff from my apartment and move me in permanently?'

Inner cavepire dance. My Mate was coming home to stay.

'Hell yeah. Let's go.'

That's right my baby was moving in with me.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her back into the cabin. I looked back and saw her struggling to keep with me. I guess I was moving a little too fast. I scooped her up into my arms and carried her through the cabin. I grabbed her purse off the counter and started to head towards the door.

'Shoes, Peter. We both need shoes.'

I stopped dead in my tracks and looked down at Bella. She was giggling again.

'Guess I was in a hurry to get you and your stuff back here. Where I get to keep you for all of our existence.'

She sighed at that. I put Bella down and we both put on our shoes. I walked over to her.

'Ready?'

'Yeah, let's go get my stuff.'

I picked her again and walked out the door and down to the garage. I pulled open the passenger side door and put Bella inside. I shut her door and walked around to the driver's side. I opened the door and jumped in the truck. I closed the door and started the truck up. I backed out of the garage and reached over for Bella. I pulled her close and she scooted over to my side.

I drove to her apartment and parked right outside her building. We had to be quick because the sun would be out today but it was still early enough in the morning that I would be safe and not sparkle.

We got out of the truck and walked inside the building and up the stairs to her apartment. Bella opened the door with her key. We walked in and I closed the door behind me.

'It shouldn't take that long to get all my stuff. I'll get my clothes and stuff out of the bedroom. Can you get the books and stuff out of the cabinets under the TV?'

'Sure. You got a box or a bag you want them in?'

'Yeah, there is one in the closet right there in the living room.'

I watched Bella walk into the bedroom and I walked over to cabinets she was referring to by the TV. I opened the two of them up and saw some books and papers and a photo album. I walked over to the closet and opened it up. There wasn't much in there just a broom and mop and a duffel bag. I grabbed the duffel bag and walked back to the cabinets. I put the various books into the bag and then the papers. I glanced at some of them and they looked like letters from her friend Laura and the deed to a house in Washington State. Must be the one she lived in with her father. I put the papers in the bag and grabbed the last thing in the cabinets. It was a photo album. I wasn't sure if I should look at them without Bella's permission. I decided to just wait and mention it later at the cabin.

I zipped up the bag and went into the bedroom to see if Bella needed any help. I saw her pulling clothes out of the dresser drawers and putting them into one of the two duffel bags on the bed.

'Anything else?'

'Just the stuff from the bathroom if you want grab it and put in the bag on the bed.'

'Ok.'

I walked into the bathroom and grabbed the bottles of soap and hair products from the shower stall. I took all the stuff from under the sink and brought it to the bag Bella pointed to and put them all in there.

'What about the stuff in the kitchen and the food?'

'I will just leave it for Jenna to take. She has a key so she can come over and take whatever she wants. After that, I will end my lease and turn in the keys.'

'Oh, alright.'

I watched her put the last of the clothes into the bag and walk over to the dresser and pick up the picture of the young couple on their wedding day. She turned around and walked over to me.

'This is Jake and Laura.'

'They look happy.'

'Oh they are tremendously happy in the picture and now even more so. Laura is pregnant with twins.'

'That is wonderful Bella.'

Bella placed the framed picture in the second duffel bag on the bed and zipped it up.

'I'm all set, Peter.'

'Ok. Grab that bag and I will get the other one and the one from the living room.'

'Okay.'

I walked back into the living room and grabbed the other bag. Bella walked over to the door and opened it. I walked out and watched her close the door and lock it. We walked downstairs and outside to the truck. I placed the bags in the back of the truck. I got the passenger door open and picked up Bella and placed her inside. I shut her door and walked around to the driver's side and got in. I started up the truck and pulled away from the curb. I got on the road back to the cabin.

I took a few unneeded breathes to steel myself to tell Bella that Jasper wanted to come visit. Of course, if she doesn't want to see him then I will call and tell him no go on the visit.

'Uh Bella, I need to tell you something. I should have mentioned it yesterday but I kinda forgot.'

'You forgot? What was it? No secrets, remember?'

'Right, no secrets. Well it's just that Jasper wants to come and visit with me. He will be here in about two weeks. Is that okay with you?'

I didn't want to look over at her, but I needed to know how she was reacting to news.

I glanced over and she looked somewhat shocked.

'Is it okay if he comes to visit?'

'Um….'

**What do you think? Read and review and let me know.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks to everyone that read, alerted, favorited, and reviewed the last chapter. So a bit of a cliffhanger at the end of the last chapter. I know, I know I'm evil for doing it. *Smirks behind the wall, on the lookout for flying objects thrown by readers.***

**So here is the next chapter. So I realized Bella and Peter have only been together for 7 days and she is moving in with him. Bella has her reasons so she will explain what has been going through her head about their relationship and the situation she is in right now. Thanks to the reviewer that gave me this idea for their date. I worked on this to get this out before my birthday on Tuesday.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a pile of birthday gifts.**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

As I packed up my stuff in the bedroom and Peter packed the stuff in my living room I thought about this morning's events. When Peter woke me up this morning, at first I was annoyed and would have killed him for waking me. I mean it was so early and that bed was so comfortable. I didn't want to move. But he's a vampire so I really can't kill him and slapping him would only hurt me in the process. But as I was sitting with Peter and watching the sunrise after the emotional rollercoaster that was yesterday it was a wonderful surprise. Yeah, I didn't want to get up that early but how could I resist that sad puppy dog face Peter gave me. It was a wonderful start to the day and I agreed with Peter that this was a new beginning for the both of us. And then when I came down in one of his shirts and saw that raised eyebrow of his made my girly parts tingle.

My feelings for Peter were developing as each day passed I knew I could fall in love with him soon. But right now I still wanted to guard my heart from anything and anybody that could hurt me. It was hard to handle the conflicting emotions I was experiencing with Peter. Baring my story and soul to Peter took a lot of trust and courage. It also left me in a vulnerable position. He knew everything and could hurt me but I didn't feel like Peter was the type to do that. I want to believe that Peter is telling the truth about us being Mates and he wants eternity with me. I figured that by moving in with Peter I could be safe from Victoria and any other vampires she could send my way. I would also be able to get to know Peter more and see if my feelings for him would develop any more or any stronger. I know Peter says we are Mates and are made for each other but unfortunately I have heard that line before and it led to heartbreak. By the way he was acting after I told I wanted to move in with him, I know he is happy. I know he already loves me but I can't fake my feelings for him. It will just take some time.

Peter's relationship and history with Jasper means that I will probably have to face the vampire that tried to take a bite out of me. Not that I ever blamed Jasper for what happened at birthday party. I knew what I was walking into when I decided to enter a house full of vampires knowing full well that I am a klutz and could trip over air and fall down.

And of course, were one Cullen was the others are sure to follow. That means seeing them all after they left me without a good-bye. And I really can't think of seeing HIM again. I got something to say to all of them about the messed up situation I am in as a result of their time in my life.

I don't want to stop Peter from seeing his brother. I know from hearing Peter's history that they are extremely close and to deny him the time to spend with his brother would be just plain mean. I mean Jasper has a room in Peter's cabin so I know he comes often enough to visit. Would Peter put me and my feelings before Jasper, his brother?

I watched Peter walk into the bedroom after he finished packing up my other stuff and I told him to pack up the stuff from the bathroom. Not that I didn't have stuff at Peter's cabin but I really liked the bath stuff I had and they were a luxury that I found made my time on the run a little bit easier.

'What about the stuff in the kitchen and the food?'

Oh yeah I still had some food here.

'I will just leave it for Jenna to take. She has a key so she can come over and take whatever she wants. After that, I will end my lease and turn in the keys.' That would tie up the loose ends here. Then, I would just have to worry about my job.

'Oh, alright.'

I finished packing the last of my stuff and walked over to get the picture of Jake and Laura on their wedding day. They were so happy that day and I kept the picture with my to remind myself that happiness is out there in the world and good things still happen to people.

'This is Jake and Laura.'

'They look happy.'

'Oh they are tremendously happy in the picture and now even more so. Laura is pregnant with twins.'

'That is wonderful Bella.'

I put the picture in the bag and zipped it closed.

'I'm all set, Peter.'

'Ok. Grab that bag and I will get the other one and the one from the living room.'

'Okay.'

We walked out of the bedroom and into the living and Peter grabbed the bags. As I locked the door for probably the last time I felt a part of my life was ending and a new one beginning. I just hope that this new chapter in my life has a happy ending. Lord knows I could use one about now.

We got into the truck and Peter started driving back to the cabin. I heard Peter telling me that he had something to tell me.

I reminded him about our 'no secrets' policy that we had and I got the shocked by the words that came out of Peter's mouth.

'Right, no secrets. Well it's just that Jasper wants to come and visit with me. He will be here in about two weeks. Is that okay with you?'

To say I was speechless was only the beginning. I think my whole body stopped functioning. If I heard correctly, I was two weeks away from seeing Jasper and getting a major blast from the past.

I saw Peter look over at me and speak but the words were kind of dulled, like I was hearing it through a wall.

'Is it okay if he comes to visit?' Well if that isn't the million dollar question of the day. Shit what do I say to that.

'Um….'

I really did not know how I wanted to answer the question. Do I say no he can't come and visit and deny Peter the time with his brother or do I say yes he can come and worry about being around Jasper.

'Bella, did you hear me? Can Jasper come to visit?'

'Yes, I heard your question Peter. But why are you asking me. He is your brother.'

'And you are my Mate. Your wants and needs come before anyone else's. Even before mine. If you don't want him to come then I will call him right now and tell him not to visit. It is up to you.'

'So if I say no he can't visit, that's it. You will call him and tell him he can't visit. And you won't be mad at me.'

'Yes, Bella. Whatever you want. Do you want me to call him right now?'

I didn't know what to say. But I looked into Peter's eyes. I could see a mixture of different emotions in them. I knew he was torn between wanting to see his brother and wanting to follow my wishes if I denied the visit from Jasper. How could I say no to him. Just like he wanted to put my needs first I felt like I needed to put his wish to see his brother before myself.

I made my decision.

'Peter, you can let Jasper come and visit, but I don't want him to know I am here until he arrives. I can't deal with the others knowing where I am and trying to come see me. I can't deal with all of them right now.'

'Thank you, Bella. I will call him and let him know when we get back to the cabin. The others won't visit. Outside of Jasper and Emmett, they really don't like me or the choices I make in regards to my diet.'

Oh, Emmett. How I missed him so much. I mean I missed the whole family, minus a certain bronze-hair loser. But Emmett was so easy to be around. I truly missed him and felt the loss of a big brother in him when the family left.

We pulled up to the cabin and got out. Peter grabbed the bags and we walked inside.

'Do you want to put your stuff away in the bedroom? I was thinking we could do something since you are not working tonight.'

'That sounds great, Peter. So where are we going?'

'I was thinking about picnic dinner by the lake that is close by. We could watch the sunset together. It's kinda of fitting since we watched the sunrise together this morning.'

'That sounds lovely. I'm goin' go up and put this stuff away.'

'Just move any of my things if you need the room. Take whatever space you need.'

'Okay.'

I walked upstairs and into the bedroom. I put the bags on the bed and opened them up. I took out the clothes and sorted them out on the bed. I took the pile of panties, bras, and socks over to the dresser and pulled open one of the drawers. It had undershirts of Peter's like I wore the first night I stayed over. He didn't seem to mind me wearing them so I chose that drawer to put my stuff in. I walked back to the bed and grabbed the pile of shirts, shorts, and pants to put away in the closet. I walked into the closet and turned on the light. I saw all the clothes Peter had in here. I found a spot that was empty and put the clothes down and went back to grab the couple pairs of shoes I had and brought them into the closet. I started to hang up my clothes. I heard Peter walk in to the room.

'Bella?'

'In here Peter.'

'Where?' I laughed. Couldn't he tell where I was? There weren't too many places I could go without him knowing it.

'The closet, Peter. Come on and use those vampire senses to find me.'

Peter walked into the closet laughing and grabbed me into a hug.

'I found you. So do I get a reward.'

I looked up at Peter and figured he did deserve a reward.

'Yeah, Peter. You get a reward. You can unpack the other bag and put the stuff away in the bathroom.' I wiggled out of his grasp and continued hanging my clothes up in the closet.

I looked over at Peter and he looked stunned.

'Peter?'

He blinked a couple of times.

'That was mean. But I will go unpack your bag and maybe you can think of a different reward for me. I was thinking more along the lines of a kiss or two from you.' He waggled his eyebrows at me and walked out of the closet.

I giggled. Peter was so cute some times. I finished putting the clothes and walked back out to the room. Peter was still in the bathroom putting away my stuff. I took the two empty duffel bags and put them in the closet on a shelf. The other bag had books that could go down into Peter's library or in the TV room so I could read them when I wanted to.

I sat on the bed and waited for Peter to finish. A few minutes, later he walked out of the bathroom and walked over to me. I patted the space next to me on the bed and he sat down facing me.

'So I guess now you deserve that reward.'

'I think so but it's up to you Bella.'

'How about you close your eyes and I give you your reward.'

'Okay.'

I slowly pulled Peter closer to me. I kissed him and gently stroked his check. I felt his tongue dart out and traced the outline of my lips with his tongue, drawing the lower of the two into his mouth to suck on it. I turned more fully in his arms and kissed him back passionately. Peter's arms held me tight and firm against his body. Although unsure of my feelings for Peter, this felt right. In his arms, I felt safe. After a few minutes, Peter let go of my lips allowing my to breath and kissed me along my jaw line up to my ear. He sucked on the end of my earlobe and I moaned. The things I was feeling was too much. Peter released my earlobe and ghosted kisses on my cheek and nose before pulling away from me.

'I love that reward, Bella.'

'I think we both enjoyed it. So about this picnic? Are we going to go soon?'

'Sure do you want to change or anything? It might get a bit chilly by the lake.'

'I guess I could take a shower and change. I mean you said that you wanted us to watch the sunset and that still is a couple of hours away, right?'

'Yeah. But I was goin' go and call Jasper and let him know that he is welcome to visit but if he hurts you then he's gone.'

'Peter, Does Jasper know about me? That you found your Mate.'

'Well, he knows that I found my Mate and that you are human but he does not know who it is and that he knows you.'

'Oh, okay. Like I said before I don't want him to know it's me until he gets here.'

'Okay. Go take your shower. I go down stairs and get the stuff ready for the picnic and then when you are done I will take a shower and change.'

'Okay, see ya in a bit.'

With that Peter walked out of the room and I walked back into the closet. I grabbed some jeans and a tank top and one of Peter's long-sleeve t-shirts. His scent was on the clothes and I loved inhaling it. It smelled so manly and warm.

I left the clothes on the bed and walked into the bathroom. I opted not to wash my hair because we would be outside and pinned it up so it would not get wet in the shower. I started the shower and got in under the warm water. I washed myself with the soap and rinsed off. The shower felt so good. I got out and dried myself off with the towel. I walked back into the bedroom and grabbed a pair of panties and bra to wear with my clothes. I got dressed and brushed my hair out after unpinning it. I grabbed a pair of socks and my sneakers and walked back downstairs to the TV room. I saw Peter sitting on the couch. I sat down on the couch and put on my socks and sneakers.

'You look nice, Bella.'

'Thanks, Peter.'

'Did you call Jasper?'

'No I wanted you to be with me so you could hear the conversation. But if you don't want him to know it's you then you can't say anything. He will be able to hear it.'

'Okay.'

Peter pulled out his phone from his back pocket and pressed a couple of buttons to dial Jasper's number. Peter put the phone on speaker so I could hear it too. I held my breath. I mean this was my first contact with any of them in about 3 and half years. The phone rang. Half of me wanted it to just go to voice mail so I wouldn't have to hear Jasper's voice. Peter hugged me closer to him and wrapped his free arm around me holding me while the phone rang. Then I heard a voice that I hadn't heard in years.

'_Hey Peter.'_

'_Jasper, How have ya been?'_

'_Good. I left Alice and the family to travel a bit. I needed to do some thinking on my own, so I have been just wandering around the country. I can still come see you, right?'_

'_Yeah, I talked to Mate and she is okay with you coming. I told her about you and our history together.'_

'_Really! Are you sure? I don't want to cause problems.'_

'_Yeah. We have no secrets.'_

'_That's cool. So I will be there in about two weeks.'_

'_Yeah, two weeks. Your room is here for you.'_

'_Thanks, Peter. I really needed this visit. I think some changes are coming for me and I need to be prepared for them.'_

'_Alright, brother. Talk to ya soon.'_

'_Bye.'_

Peter pressed the end button and put the phone down on the table.

'Are you okay, Bella?' He reached his finger under my chin and lifted my face up to his.

'Yeah. It was weird hearing his voice. Like part of me wanted to run away and hide because the last time I saw him he was lunging for me and the other part of me wanted to scream at him that him and the others left me alone to deal with Victoria.'

'You're not alone anymore sweetheart.' He leaned down and gently kissed my lips. He pulled back and stroked my cheek with the back of his hand.

'You be okay while I shower and change.'

'Yeah. I'm goin' call Jenna and tell her to take the food and the other stuff out of my apartment and let her know that I moved in with you.'

'You think she will be okay with you movin' out?'

'Yeah. She will be happy that I am movin' on with my life and not letting my past prevent me from living my life.'

'Alright, darlin'. See ya in a bit.'

He leaned down and gave a peck on the lips and got up off the couch. I watched him walk through the room and disappear up the stairs. I few minutes later I heard the shower go on.

I walked over to the kitchen table and picked up my purse and got my phone out to call Jenna.

I dialed her number and listened to the phone ring.

'_Hi, Bella.'_

'_Hey, Jenna.'_

'_What's up?'_

'_Um..nothing much. I just wanted to let you know that I moved out of the apartment and moved in with Peter at his cabin.'_

'_You did WHAT!'_

'_Jenna, calm down. I know what I am doing. I mean I have spent the last couple of days and nights with him so it was just easier to move in with him.'_

'_Oh, I guess that makes sense. You really like him, don't you?'_

'_Yeah. I haven't felt this way in a while and with Peter I feel safe and comfortable.'_

'_Yeah. I could see that when I saw you both going on your date. I'm happy for you guys and you said he lives only an hour away so I will still see you, right?'_

'_Yeah, of course Jenna. But just to let you know I left some food and kitchen stuff in my apartment that I couldn't take with me so you are free to take it. Just clean it out and then I will pick up my key in couple of days to turn them back in to the landlord and end my lease.'_

'_Okay, see ya soon.'_

'_Bye.'_

'_Bye.'_

I pressed the end button and put the phone back in my purse. I walked back to the couch and sat down. I was sitting there for a few more minutes when I heard Peter come back down the stairs.

I turned around and watched him walk back into the room. He had on a pair of jeans, a long-sleeve t-shirt, and a pair of boots.

'You call Jenna?'

'Yeah. Like you didn't hear the conversation.'

'Okay, you got me. I did but I wanted to give you the feeling of privacy when you were on the phone.'

'Oh, okay. So ready to go to the lake?'

'Yeah, expect we have to run there. Well, I have to run and carry you. Is that okay?'

'Um, yeah. I've been on the back of a vampire before.' This was not a memory I really wanted to talk about.

'Was it with Edward?'

'Yeah.'

'Um if you don't want to go, we don't have to go.'

'No Peter. It's fine. Um, do you think you could carry me in the front of you and carry the stuff while you run?'

'Yeah if that is better for you. Let me get the stuff and put it in a bag.'

Peter walked into the kitchen and got a bag out of a cabinet and put the containers of food and bottles of water in it.

'Bella, grab the two blankets off the couch. We will need them.'

I grabbed the blankets and brought them over to Peter. He put them into the bag and slung the bag over his head like a messenger bag. He moved the bag so it rested on his back leaving the front of Peter's body free for me to grab on to.

'Let's go outside and then you can get on.'

We walked outside and Peter held out his arms.

'Climb on sweetheart.' Peter smirked. I would slap that smirk off his face but I would only break my arm in the process.

I walked over to Peter and wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. I leaned my face into the crook of Peter's neck inhaling his scent. It calmed me a little knowing that in a minute we were going to be running through the forest.

'You okay, Bella?'

'Yeah.'

'Alright, close your eyes sweetie.'

I listened and closed my eyes and snuggled closer to Peter's body. I could feel the wind whip past us as Peter ran to our destination.

After about twenty minutes, Peter slowed down and came to a stop.

'Bella, we are here. You can let go. Not that I don't love the feel of you wrapped around my body, but the view is pretty amazing. Of course, nothing compares to you but its close.'

'Okay, Peter. Just give me a moment. I think my limbs are stuck.' I chuckled and heard Peter chuckle too.

I unwrapped my legs and felt the ground beneath me and then I unwrapped my arms and stepped away from Peter. Peter took the bag off and set it down on the ground.

'Don't move. I want to set everything up and then you can turn around. Okay?'

'Okay.'

Peter picked up the bag and walked behind me. I heard the whishing of air and knew he was moving at vampire speed to set everything up. A few minutes later Peter walked up behind me and placed his hands over my eyes.

'Ready for it?'

'Sure, Peter.'

Peter gently turned me around while keeping my eyes covered. He slowly walked me over a few feet and stopped. He uncovered my eyes and I was astonished and stunned at the view before me. I stepped closer to see everything. Peter set the one blanket down on the ground under some trees for shade and had the different containers of food out so I could eat. There were a few bottles of water waiting for me too. But the view of the lake and the mountains behind it were breathtaking. I don't think I had ever seen anything so beautiful.

I grabbed Peter's hand and pulled him closer.

'It's beautiful, Peter.'

'Not as beautiful as you, Bella.'

He leaned down and kissed me. This was a wonderful start to our time together at the lake.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think. Please read and review.<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks to everyone that read, alerted, favorited, and reviewed the last chapter. So now Bella knows Jasper is on the way to visit Peter and is moved in with Peter at the cabin. On to the rest of their time at the lake.**

**This was supposed to be out before Christmas but my Dad has been the hospital and that has taken up a lot of my time. Everything is good now and he is home.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>PPOV<strong>

I was standing at the lake with Bella and watching her reaction. I loved the way she looked with the view of the lake and mountains behind her. And her wearing my shirt. Hello, inner caveman dance time. My scent and clothes would be on her all the time if I had my way. Although, a naked Bella would be wonderful too. Hmm, maybe I should institute a naked day.

Bella surprised me when she told me that Jasper was welcome to visit. I thought for sure she would want nothing to do with him but she said he could visit. I will be glad to see my brother. It's been too long since the last time. And he's coming alone so that's a plus.

When I told Bella that I would have to carry her and run to the lake, the look on her face told me I triggered a memory. I knew it had to do with Pussy boy so I gave her the chance to change her mind. But she surprised me again and said that she wanted to still go and have me hold her on the front of my body while I ran. The feel of her snuggled against me was wonderful, heavenly, etc. I breathed in her scent the whole way there and really didn't want to let her go but I wanted her to enjoy the view of the lake.

After setting everything up, I kissed her. It was fantastic.

'Let's sit down, Bella.'

'Okay.'

I led her over to the blanket and helped her sit and settle down on the blanket. I sat next to her on the blanket.

'Hungry?'

'Yeah, what did you pack for me?'

'Who said it was all for you?'

Bella looked over at me with raised eyebrows.

'You joining me and eating some food?'

I laughed. 'Nah. Just thought I see ya reaction. The food smells quite rank, but I'm sure to you its good.'

'Yeah, well blood doesn't smell that great to me, so I guess we're even.'

Wait she can smell blood.

'You can smell blood?

'Yeah. And I faint if it gets to be too much.'

'I hope that doesn't transfer over when you are turned. You'd be the first vampire that wouldn't find blood appetizing.'

'Let's hope not. So what food did you bring?'

'Just some sandwiches, granola bars, maybe a rugged and handsome cowboy for dessert.' I waggled my eyebrows at her.

'Really? This dessert sounds good. What container is it in? Maybe I should have that first.' She started going through the containers and picking them up and shaking them.

'It's me, woman.' I huffed.

Then she started laughing. She reached over and cupped her hand to my cheek. I leaned into it and relished the warmth it radiated.

'I know, Peter. But I think dessert can wait. Let me have the sandwich.'

'Okay.'

I got the container with the sandwiches in it and I handed it to Bella and she opened it and started eating. I grabbed a bottle of water and pulled that out of the bag for her to drink.

As I watched Bella eat and tried not to stare at her, I thought about what she would be like as a vampire. She would be beautiful no doubt. She was beautiful now and the transformation would only enhance that. I wondered about her first few months as a newborn. Newborns are extremely dangerous and their emotional mood swings can give anyone whiplash. Mostly because of the extreme differences in their human mind abilities and their brand new vampire mind abilities. But Bella knows about vampires and has seen them in action for the past few years. As most of us are not prepared for the transformation, so her transformation and newborn year might be different since she will know it is happening.

'Peter, what ya thinking about?'

'Huh?' How does she keep catching me off guard? I am always lost in thought around her.

'Peter, ya know for someone with advanced brain capabilities you sure do seem to get lost in thought.'

'Oh, I was just thinking about what you might be like when you become a vampire. Since you already have advanced knowledge of us might give you an easier transition from human to vampire. Not many of us are given advanced notice of when our human deaths will occur.'

'Oh, and you think I will have an easy time adjusting to being a vampire?'

'Maybe. I don't know until it happens or if my gift kicks in.'

'So you really will change me? I only ask because Edward never really wanted me to be a vampire. I mean when James bit me and the venom was burning its way through my body he sucked it out. I mean I didn't want any of James' venom in me but Edward could have added some of his own venom and then I would have been a vampire. The whole temptation of my blood would have been gone and I would have been able to keep my family.'

I can't believe Bella went through all of this. I mean Edward really has no balls.

'He most likely didn't want to change you because he would have lost the scent of your blood. His singer's blood. And if he knew you two weren't meant to be then as a vampire you would have figured it out after a few months if not right away.'

I watched Bella finish her sandwich and take a drink of water before speaking.

'How would I have figured it after I was turned?'

'When a vampire makes eye contact with their Mate it is instantaneous. Like when I saw you at the casino and I knew it the moment we locked eyes. You're my Mate. But since you are human you don't feel it as strongly as I do. You still feel some it and when you are turned you will feel the mating pull to me. It's your instincts telling you to be close to me because I will be the one above all others to care for you and keep you safe. We can't be far apart for we will feel a pull in the direction of wherever our Mate is. When our Mate is in danger or hurt then the pull is stronger and there is pain until you are back together with your Mate and they are safe from harm. If you had been left to turn in Phoenix and not had the venom sucked out of you. Then you would have known that Edward was not your mate because you would feel not pull towards him. Also, his feelings might have changed since he couldn't smell your blood anymore.'

'Wow. That's good to know. But do all vampires find their Mates?'

'Most do since we are around for more than a lifetime. We have more time and resources to go out and find them. But of course that can take time to find them and some vampires choose to stay with other vampires with a companion-type relationship. It can be very lonely for vampires and to have someone to be intimate with is good way to pass the time. No one wants to be alone forever. When you can't sleep, you have to find other ways to pass the time'

'So they agree to be fuck buddies.' I laughed. That summed it up really good.

'Yeah, is that what the kids are calling it nowadays. And if one of them finds their Mate then they part with no bad feelings. Eternity is a long time to hold a grudge over an event that is not controlled by anyone. Fate is Fate.'

'So if I was turned when I was with the Cullens then I could have stayed with Edward until we met. I mean you are Jasper's brother so surely we would have met up at some time.'

'Yeah that's correct. But I don't think Edward would know what to do with any female. He just a century old teenager that hasn't ever been laid.'

'Edward's a virgin?'

'Yep.' I watched her get lost in her mind as she thought about what I just said.

'So him rejecting me because I wanted more than pecks on the lips was because he was inexperienced too?'

Oh my poor Mate. Edward's libido was as ice cold as his skin.

'Yeah, He doesn't have the experience in that area and yeah he is a mind reader and can learn about sex but firsthand experience is what helps the most in that area.'

I looked over at Bella and saw the blush redden her cheeks and her hair hang hiding her face. She was embarrassed.

'Bella, what's the matter?'

She looked up through her lashes and hair. I moved her hair out of her face and tucked it behind both her ears.

'It's just that I'm a virgin and don't have any experience in that area. I don't want to disappoint you when we get more serious.' She started to turn her face away from me.

HOLY SHIT. My Mate was a virgin. She's all mine and no one will touch her in anyway. I am actually glad Pussy boy is one uptight virgin. And she said when we get more serious not if we get more serious. She wants me and I know she is starting to fall in love with me.

I put my finger under her chin and lifted her head to face me.

'Bella, you could never disappoint me. I will love you forever no matter what kind of experience you have. You being a virgin doesn't change the way I feel about you. You know I haven't been a virgin since before I was turned. Does that change the way you feel about me?'

She looked up at me with those big brown eyes.

'No, I still care about you. And I am starting to love you. So I guess it's good for one of us to know what do if, no when we take our relationship further.'

I took both her hands into mine and pulled her closer to me.

'Bella, it will be new to me too. I will finally be with you and you are my Mate. The one person in the world that completes me and heals my ragged and torn soul. Having you in my life makes me believe that every bad and evil thing I did in the past has been forgiven. And you are my reward.'

'I feel the same way. It's like all the bad things and suffering I went through was to know that I was strong enough to live through this and now I get my happy ending. Of course, we have to defeat the evil witch first.'

'Yeah, we finish off the evil witch and then we ride off into the sunset to live our lives in peace and harmony. I think there are even some birds and woodland creatures singing and dancing along the road as we pass by.'

She smiled and giggled.

'Oh Peter, that is so corny. But I agree and riding into the sunset will reduce the chances of us sparkling like a disco ball.'

'Yeah we wouldn't want anyone to be blinded by our glitter skin.'

She snuggled closer to me and then I looked up and noticed the sun was starting to set over the mountain.

'Bella, turn around and lean against me. I want to watch the sunset with you. Grab the blanket too.'

'Okay.'

She grabbed the blanket and settled between my legs. I wrapped the blanket around her and wrapped my arms around the front of her and pulled her closer. Her body was so warm and it made me feel human. I rested my head on top of hers and sighed. This felt so right and perfect. I thought of everything we talked about. Not hard since it just happened and I have perfect recall of every event of my vampire life. What we talked about was important and there was more to cover about being a vampire. But that can wait until later tomorrow. Now was just me and Bella at the lake.

As we watched the sun sink lower, I thought of something to make this more perfect. There wasn't much that could make this more perfect. The setting sun was beautiful and the beauty sitting with me was even more so. Then I remembered a song I heard the other day on the radio and knew it was just what we needed. I wanted to dance with my Mate.

I shifted and pulled my phone out of my back pocket of my jeans. Bella felt me move and sat up and turned her head.

'Peter, what's wrong?'

I reached up and caressed her cheek.

'Nothin' sweetheart. But I wanna dance with you and I need to pull up a song on my phone.'

I got up and reached down to pull Bella up to her feet.

'Dance with me?'

'Of course, Peter.'

I found the song and set the phone down and pulled Bella close to me. She put her arms around my neck and rested her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her waist pulled her so close there was no space between us.

Then the song filled the air.

_I've been a walking heartache_

_I've made a mess of me_

_The person that I've been lately_

_Ain't who I wanna be_

_But you stay here right beside me_

_Watch as the storm goes through_

_And I need you_

_God gave me you for the ups and downs_

_God gave me you for the days of doubt_

_For when I think I've lost my way_

_There are no words here left to say, it's true_

_God gave me you_

_There's more here than what we're seeing_

_A divine conspiracy_

_That you, an angel lovely_

_Could somehow fall for me_

_You'll always be love's great martyr_

_I'll be the flattered fool_

_And I need you_

_God gave me you for the ups and downs_

_God gave me you for the days of doubt_

_For when I think I've lost my way_

_There are no words here left to say, it's true_

_God gave me you_

_On my own I'm only_

_Half of what I could be_

_I can't do without you_

_We are stitched together_

_And what love has tethered_

_I pray we never undo_

_God gave me you for the ups and downs_

_God gave me you for the days of doubt_

_God gave me you for the ups and downs_

_God gave me you for the days of doubt_

_For when I think I've lost my way_

_There are no words here left to say, it's true_

_God gave me you, gave me you_

_Gave me you_

I held her tight as the song ended. She was my salvation in this life. Her hand reached up and drew my head down to hers. She pressed her lips to mine and I swear my soul merged with hers. What I felt pass between us was out of this world. I pressed my lips to hers and sought entrance to her mouth. Her lips parted and her tongue and mine danced. I pulled her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I would have to be careful. This couldn't go far. My Mate's first time won't be on the forest floor. Maybe the second time sure. I released her mouth so she could breathe and trailed my lips down her neck to her collarbone peppering her skin with kisses. I could feel and hear her heart pounding and the blood pumping. I latched onto her neck and started sucking on the skin, careful not to pierce it with my teeth. Bella would have a nasty hickey tomorrow.

I didn't care. It would be the first mark of mine that she would wear. I kissed my way back up her neck and back to her lips for one final kiss. I pulled away and looked into her eyes.

'I love you, Bella.'

I waited for the longest minute in my life.

'I love you, too Peter.'

And I fell even more in love with this woman in my arms.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think. Please read and review.<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks to everyone that read, alerted, favorited, and reviewed the last chapter. Ah, time at the lake and Peter's first mark on Bella. On to the next chapter and the two finishing up their talk about vampires, mating, etc. and getting more physical with each other.**

**Sorry this update has taken so long but RL has kicked my ass and I haven't had time to work on this story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the kinky ideas in my head.**

**Oh and the song they danced to in the last chapter was God Gave Me You by Blake Shelton. I thought I had put it in the last chapter but alas it was left out.**

**BPOV**

I watched Peter put away everything from our time at the lake. He shimmered in the moonlight and the reflection of the moon on the lake behind him was breathtaking. I loved dancing with him and the song he picked was perfect. It said so much about our feelings for each other and then that kiss. That was hot. It was liked everything clicked in my head when we were kissing. Everything Peter had said and did in the last week finally merged into the depth of my brain and my brain shouted back _'Mate'_. I now knew how he felt that first time he saw me and knew the same thing. I brushed my fingers over the mark on my neck. I knew it was going to be huge and nasty looking but I didn't care. I felt safe knowing that Peter's mark was on me and my only regret was that I couldn't return the favor. I wanted everyone to know he was MINE. One day soon I'd be able to return the favor.

Telling Peter 'I love you' was a result of all those feelings and thoughts in my head. He needed to know I returned the feelings and felt the same way. I know it will get stronger as time moves on and then when I am turned it will be heart-stopping. Pun fully intended.

Peter stood up and put the bag around his neck and walked over to where I was standing.

'Ready to go Darlin'?'

'Yep.'

He opened his arms and I reached up and wrap myself around his body. The coldness of his skin felt good against the warmth of my skin. I got settled against Peter and snuggled my face into the crook of his neck. Peter wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. I sighed at his lips touching my skin.

'Ready?'

'Yep, Peter.'

I closed my eyes and inhaled Peter's scent. It calmed me and then I felt the wind swishing by and within 20 minutes Peter was slowing down.

'We're home, Bella.'

I opened my eyes and looked up at Peter.

'Home.' I said with a warm and content sigh.

He reached down and kissed me softly on the lips. He pulled back and caressed my left cheek with his hand and I felt myself lean into his palm. My eyes fluttered and closed as I relished the feel of Peter's embrace.

'Yeah, home. This is your home now too. You tired?'

'Yeah. Stay with me tonight.'

'I wouldn't have it any other way.'

I unwrapped myself from Peter and we walked into the cabin together.

'Go get ready for bed while I put this stuff away.'

'Okay.'

I walked upstairs to the bedroom and grabbed some clothes to change into. I walked into the bathroom and changed into my tank and shorts for bed. Now that Peter had seen my scars I had no problem wearing tanks around him. He had scars just like me so there was an understanding of our haunted past. I wasn't necessarily ashamed of my scars; it was just when someone asked about them it triggered the memories of how I got them and reminded me I was still being hunted by Victoria. Peter's scars made him look dangerous but strong. His early vampire life was kill or be killed and I was now so grateful he survived. I realized I was strong too. I survived an ordeal very few people or vampires for that matter would ever survive. I stood in front of the mirror and brushed out my hair. I saw the hickey and as I trailed my finger over it I remembered how I felt when I got it. It made me feel safe and protected and loved by Peter.

I heard Peter come into the bedroom and call for me.

'I'm in the bathroom.'

'You naked, woman? Cause I'm comin' in.'

I giggled. Peter was so funny. I looked up and watched in the mirror as Peter entered the room. He walked up to me and stood behind me.

'Sorry Peter. I already changed.'

He shrugged his shoulders. 'It's alright. It's gonna happen soon.'

I raised my eyebrow at him and then turned around to face him.

'Know somethin' I don't.'

He grinned and wrapped his arms around me, lifting me up onto the counter. He moved in between my legs and looked down at me. 'Maybe I got a flash of me and you havin' naked sexy time.'

OH HOLY HELL. I don't know if I'm ready for all that. I mean I just told him I loved him. My heart started picking up speed and my breathing got shallow.

I felt Peter's cool hands on my face.

'Bella, calm down. Your hearts racing like a freight train and your goin' to faint.'

I closed my eyes and breathed deep and in a few minutes felt my heart and breathing returned to normal. I opened my eyes and looked up at Peter.

'Better?'

'Yeah.'

'Bella, just because I had the flash doesn't mean it's going to happen right now. It will be soon since I saw the date in the flash.'

'Soon? Before or after Jasper gets here?' I can't imagine having sex with Peter for the first time and another vampire being able to hear it. Especially one that can feel all the emotions that will be coming off the two of us when it happens.

'It's before he gets here. Probably a day or two beforehand. You okay?'

I took a deep breath and let it out. 'Yeah. A lot to think about. Ready for bed?'

'Of course.'

Peter picked me up and carried me over to the bed and placed me in the middle. I reached and pulled the comforter down and got underneath it and laid down with my arm propping up my head so I could watch Peter in the room. I watched as Peter walked over to the dresser and pulled out some clean clothes. He started to walk into the bathroom to change.

'You can change in here Peter. If you want to. It's your room too.'

Peter stopped and turned to face me. He raised an eyebrow. 'You tryn' to see me naked?'

'It's only fair since you got a flash of the future and saw me naked. Just tryin' to even it out.' I shrugged.

'Okay.'

I watched Peter take off his shirt and he flung it towards me on the bed. I grabbed it from where it fell on the bed and brought it up to my face. It still had Peter's scent on it. I took a deep inhale of the scent before I threw it on the floor and made a mental note to do some laundry in the morning. When he started to unbutton his pants, I remembered Peter goes commando. I felt myself redden at the thought of a naked Peter. I mean he was Mine and I was His but seeing him naked for the first time was going to be an experience. I really hadn't had any experience in this area and here was this God of a man undressing before me.

I think I'm going to faint right here.

Peter turned his body away from me and continued pull down his pants. I watched the muscles in his back and legs move as he shifted his body to undress. And his ass. Was so firm and tight. God was this vampire handsome and hot. He looked so manly. He reached down and pulled his pants off and dropped them onto the floor. He stood up and stretched his arms like he was preparing to go for a run or something like that. I giggled. Since when did vampires need to stretch their muscles?

'Peter, what are you doing?'

He turned his head back to look back and face me. But just his head. He was teasing me with him not turning completely around and letting me see all he has to offer me.

'I'm just stretching out my muscles. That run was quite a workout. And I had important cargo with me so I had to take extra care not to damage it.'

'Aww…you're so sweet, Peter. So you goin' turn around or do I just get the extreme pleasure of staring at your gorgeous backside for the rest of the night. I know you can stay like that and not move or get tired, but I will have to fight to stay awake just to keep my eye on you.'

Peter chuckled.

'You want to even it out. Well I only saw your delectable backside so this is all you're seein' of me. For now.' He said with a wink. With that he put on the shorts and shirt he had in his hands and walked over to the bed. I lifted the comforter and watched him crawl into bed beside me.

He moved up to the headboard and pulled me and the comforter up to him.

'Comfortable?'

I snuggled up against his side and wrapped my arms around him.

'Perfect.'

'Sleep my precious, Bella. Tomorrow we will finish our talk about vampires and all the stuff you need to know before I turn you.'

'Okay.'

I felt Peter wrap his arms around me and I felt myself falling asleep. Then I remember something I wanted to ask Peter.

'Peter, do you think I should quit my job at the casino?'

'That's up to you, Bella. I would never force you to do something else your safety was involved. I would love to have more time with you and I have more than enough money so you will never want for anything. It would help because it would mean that I would be able to keep you safe. But if you want to work than you can. I just will be there when you work.'

'Okay Peter. When I go to work tomorrow night I will them my notice. It will be nice to have more time with you. I don't want anyone there to think you are stalking me or have a gambling problem.'

Peter gripped me tighter and as I fell asleep I swear I heard him purring. I must be already dreaming. Vampires don't purr do they?

**The next morning**

I felt myself waking up and felt coolness against my body. Ahh, Peter stayed and held me while I slept. Must be why I feel so rested. I stretched my arms and my hands brushed against Peter's face. I could feel his smile.

'What's this I feel?'

'You know what it is, woman? It's your Mate, Peter.'

I giggled. I let my hands ghost over his face and neck.

'Hmm, let me see if I can tell what this is. Yes, now I remember. Peter. Tall, Breath-taking, handsome, not really dark since he sparkles like a disco ball, but I love him anyway.' I opened my eyes and looked up at him.

Peter responded by pulling me up so I was face to face with him. I gazed into his crimson eyes and leaned in to kiss him. I met his lips with mine and for the few minutes we laid there kissing time stopped. I felt my body pulsing and it wasn't just the soul mate connection I had with Peter. It was my body's physical reaction to Peter. I felt it deep inside of me. I didn't want to stop but there was so much we still needed to talk about. I pulled away to catch my breath.

'Breakfast? You hungry?'

'Sure. Change first?'

'Yeah, go get your stuff. Wanna race to see who finishes first? I'll go at human speed.' Peter winked at me.

'Funny, Peter. Let me get my stuff and I'll meet you downstairs.'

I pulled out of Peter's arms and got off the bed. I walked over to the dresser and grabbed the clothes I wanted to wear today. Since we weren't doing anything until I had to go to work comfortable clothes were the order of the day. Just a tank and some yoga pants would be fine for today.

I walked into the bathroom and got changed into the clean clothes and freshened up since I would take a shower later before work. I walked out and saw Peter sitting on the bed. He had changed into a t-shirt and cotton gym shorts. I put yesterday's clothes into the hamper that was in the closet and walked over to Peter on the bed.

'Ready for breakfast?'

'I really can't eat with you Bella, but come on. Want me to carry you?'

'Sure.'

Peter stood up and I climbed aboard the Peter express. He wrapped his arms around me and walked me down the stairs. He put me down in the chair at the table and started getting me breakfast. He was so sweet and took care of me. Making sure I ate and everything. I wished I could do the same. Not like I get him a meal.

Peter placed my food and juice on the table and I started eating. I watched him busy himself with cleaning up the kitchen just so he didn't watch me eat. I finished eating and pushed my plate away from me. Peter turned around and went to grab the empty plate and glass.

'Peter, I can clean up after myself.'

'I know. But I want to do it for you. Let me take care of you. You have been on your own for so long. I don't want you not have to worry about anything.'

'Thank you, Peter. It is hard to have you taking care of me but I love you and if it makes you happy then I'll let you take care of me. But I don't need to be coddled. I'm not a child.'

I could feel myself getting angry. Not at Peter but at the memories of Edward and him treating me like a fragile thing that could break at the slightest touch. Yes I was human and he and his family were vampires but I got through 17 years of life with him hovering over me, so I think I could survive intact. I looked up at Peter.

'I would never treat you like a child. You are a woman and even still you are my woman. I know that comment refers to how you were treated by the Cullens but I would never treat you like a child. If there's a decision to be made then your input will be asked for and takin' into consideration. I am not that Prudeward. Just cause I know shit doesn't mean that your opinion isn't needed.'

I reached across the table and grabbed Peter's hands into mine.

'I know, Peter. I can feel it deep inside that you will treat me differently than they did. It's just hard still to let someone else take care of me. So what are we going to do today?'

'Well, I want to go over some things with you about being a vampire and things that will happen when you are turned.'

'Okay. Can I ask some questions?'

'Sure.'

'Last night, were you purring when I was falling asleep?'

'You heard that.' I nodded. 'Yeah I purr. All male vampires purr in the presence of their Mate. It comes out when we are content and is used to comfort their Mate. If you were hurt or frightened in any way then my purr would calm you down. That first night we met and I took you home after you fainted, you were having a nightmare and I walked up to you sleeping on the bed and when I touched your face I purred. It calmed you down and you slept better after that.'

'So you purring around me is just another example of why Edward is not my mate. I mean I was in some life threatening situations when we were together and I never heard him purr.'

'Yep. You're Mine. All Mine.' Peter waggled his eyebrows at me.

'So what else do I need to know?'

'There's a lot, but I don't want to overwhelm you but you do know some of the stuff already. You know about the usual vampire package -speed, strength, cold and sparkly skin. I know you know about the extra abilities some vampires have since you were with the Cullens. You said that Edward couldn't read your mind, right?'

I nodded.

'That means you are a shield. And a mental one at that. There are physical shields also. You are displaying your abilities as a human means that you will be a powerful shield when you are turned. There is only one physical shield I know of and that's Renata of the Volturi. She can repel attacks and is the brother's personal guard.'

'The Volturi? Edward mentioned them to me. You won't get in trouble because I am still human?'

'No. I doubt they would seek me out. I mostly keep to myself aside from visitin' with Jasper and I clean up after I feed. But it wouldn't matter because I have every intention of turning you and you're my Mate so they would not separate two Mates. Now any other questions?'

'Umm...what will I be like as a newborn?'

'Well newborns are ruled by their instincts when they are first turned. They crave blood like a junkie looking for a fix and are extremely strong due to their human blood still in their system. After their bloodlust, anger and lust are the main emotions newborns experience. Like I said before newborns are volatile creatures and keeping them in check is hard. They have serious mood swings and they always are doing one of these feeding, fighting, or fucking. And it's hard to get them to stop doing any of those things. There are ways to control them. Either biting them or removing their limbs.'

I was shocked. It sounded so brutal. 'Bite them? Remove their limbs? That is so brutal.'

'Yeah there are different kinds of bites. There is the Turning Bite. It is usually on the right side of the neck. Sometimes the vampire will add additional bites over the heart, on the wrists and ankles to push more venom into the human to speed up the transformation process. That is done if the human is in danger of dying. There is the Mating Bite. This is done my Mates, like us, during their orgasms when they have sex. It is done on the left side of the neck over where their hearts use to beat. It is done to show other vampires that they are taken and when done the venom of their Mate is mixed with theirs and the scents mix. The mixed scents is another warning to other vampires that they are Mated. The Dominance Bite is done to control a vampire. It is done on the right side of the neck and sometimes on the back of the neck to control or reprimand a vampire. The removal of limbs is done when the Dominance Bite would not work to correct a vampire's behavior. When I was in the wars, there were a lot of newborns and biting them all was not effective. Removing limbs from one of the newborns usually got the rest of them to calm down. It hurts like hell to get a limb removed and then it burns when it is reattached. But as long as it's not burned then it can be reattached at any time. No matter how long it remains unattached to the body.'

I looked at Peter and took in everything he just said. What he said just spoke of a brutal life with the newborns. How he and Jasper survived I will never know. They are both so strong to endure all that and still want to live. I closed my eyes and shuddered at the thought of either of them losing a limb. I opened my eyes and looked at Peter.

'That's a lot to take in Peter. I can't believe you went through all that and still want to live.'

'I thought I was living until you came into my life and now I know I will live for you and our love. Without you I would not want to live. Before you, I was just functioning. I hunted, watched TV. That's about it. But now your mine and I love you like crazy.'

Peter smiled and I smiled right back at him. Time to move on to other things.

'Now you have been around vampires for a while and are use to them. I'm sure that when you were with the Cullens that they didn't always act like humans. After some time they started to act like vampires, right?'

'Yea, I mean, I watched them play baseball and when I was with Edward he showed me how fast he could move and his strength. And when Victoria had me I saw and felt her strength. I'm sure it was not her full strength but it hurt so much.'

Peter got up and hugged me tight.

'I'm so sorry for making you remember those terrible things that she did to you.'

'Its okay, Peter. I feel stronger with you here with me.'

Peter kissed the top of my head and released me back into the chair. He walked back to his chair and sat down.

'You knowing about vampires beforehand might give you an edge over the rest of us. Most of us that are turned, it is done without warning; only the Volturi would probably house a human before turning them if they were waiting for them to become of age. Vampires are not allowed to turn children. No one under the age of 16 should be turned due to the underdevelopment of their frontal lobe in their brains. Teenagers and children are impulsive and with enhanced vampire functions they can't be controlled easily. Your brain has already seen the differences between human and vampire. It might be easier for you when you are turned to acclimate to your new vampire brain and abilities.'

'Will I remember my human life after I am turned? I know you said that you remember very little.'

'It's possible. The pain from the venom makes it hard to remember anything other than the pain and agony of the transformation. Now you have felt venom in your body so it's possible to work around the pain and try to remember your human life. Nowadays, it's easier because there are pictures and videos to help you trigger your human memories. I wish I had at least one picture of my family to remember them.'

Peter looked off to the distance like he was trying to remember his family. I wish I could give him those memories back.

'Now I have a question for you. You know there are two types of vampire diets. Human and animal. Which do you want to follow?'

I sat and thought about the choice I needed to make. I mean the Cullens followed the animal blood diet to retain their humanity and interact with humans. But Peter was a human blood drinker and wasn't a savage being. No I experienced that with Victoria and her minions. And Peter's choice of who he drank spoke more for preserving humanity by only drinking those that deserved to die. Those that hurt innocent humans.

'Could I try both?'

'Yeah. But animal blood is rank and compared to human blood animal blood is downright nasty. But if you want to try both then that is your choice. I won't push my choices on you. You're a grown woman and can make your choice about your diet.'

'Have you tried animal before, Peter?'

'Yeah. One of the last times I saw Jasper we made a bet and I lost and had to drink deer blood. That was bad. I had to run into the nearest city and find a strung out junkie and get the rank taste out of my mouth.'

'Oh Peter. Sorry you had to experience that but I wish I could have seen your face when it happened. It probably would have been priceless.' I was chucking at the thought.

I looked Peter in the eyes as I laughed at my mind picturing Peter losing a bet and have to drink a deer. It would probably be the equivalent of me drinking sour milk. I laughed so hard my sides started hurting.

'You think that's funny woman. I'm gonna get you.'

I watched Peter get up from the table and start to stalk me round the table. I worried for a minute that Peter was mad but then I saw him smirk. He was just playin' around but I wanted to play too. I edged out of my chair and stood up.

'You can't catch me Peter.'

'Woman, are you crazy. I'm a vampire and you're a human. I could catch you before your next breath left your body.'

'Try it.'

I turned and ran out of the room. I wasn't really running for my life but I didn't want to make it easy on Peter. I ran towards the TV room and realized I really had nowhere else to run. I passed the couch and at that moment Peter grabbed me flung me over his shoulder. I squealed as I hung over his shoulder. He walked over to the couch and placed me on the couch. He laid above me and hovered over my body. I breathing heavy from the run.

'Told ya I would catch you.'

'I let you catch me Peter.'

I leaned up and kissed Peter on the cheek. He muzzled his face into my neck and I heard him inhale. I knew he was taking in my scent because I was doing the same.

'Oh my beautiful Bella. I can't wait until I'm able to bite you and turn you so we can be together forever.'

He placed a kiss on the right side of my neck and leaned back looking into my eyes. He leaned down and kissed me on the lips. They were soft sensual kisses on my forehead, cheeks, neck, and down towards my chest. I smiled up at him with a provocative grin and he ran his fingers through my hair, down my back and rubbed my butt with a firm squeeze. I felt like my body was on fire and going to explode. I pulled him to me and kissed him hard on the lips. As our tongues played with each other, I rubbed his chest and felt his muscles ripple under my touch. I moaned as his kisses moved down my chest and over my clothed breasts. I felt Peter grind his hips into mine and I felt his erection. He was so large. I moved by legs apart and felt him settle between them. I worried for a minute about his size but that passed as he returned his kisses to my neck and he started sucking on my skin. One of Peter's hands ghosted down my torso and reached under my shirt. The touch of his hand on my skin made me shiver and not just from their coldness.

I felt Peter pull away and immediately felt the loss of his body's contact with mine. I felt a little bit of rejection that Peter was stopping. He must have picked up on my feelings.

'I'm not stopping beautiful just pausing. This isn't how I want your first time. Your first time will be special and not on a couch.'

I reached up and caressed Peter's check. He was right. This felt good but this wasn't how I wanted my first time to be. Especially since I needed to get ready for work soon.

**So what did you think.**

**Next chapter will be a time jump and Peter's POV of their first time.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks to everyone that read, alerted, favorited, and reviewed the last chapter. Yes I know it's been awhile since I updated but my boss seems to think that because I am single and live by myself that I don't have a life outside of work. I tried explaining about fan fiction and my commitment to readers to get out the chapters. He just got a confused look on his face. And then I knew it was hopeless to try and explain so I have been trying to get this chapter written and then typed as fast as possible when I haven't been busy with work or sleeping.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**So here we go. Peter is going to recap the time jump from the last chapter.**

**Two weeks later**

**PPOV**

As I held Bella as she slept, thought of about the last couple of weeks since she came into my life. After her last night at the casino working, we have spent all our time together. We went back to the lake a few times and then I took her to the drive-in twice, where I don't even remember the movies since we were making-out like a couple of horny teenagers. I would do anything to spend time with her. She was breath-takingly (and I don't even breathe) and so wonderful to be around.

We spent most of the time talking and learning more about each other. She told me about growing up with her loving but free spirited mother. The things they did together amazed me that both were still alive especially given Bella's more clumsy nature. I asked Bella if her mother and step-father would be a problem after she was turned. Bella said they live in Australia and she hadn't seen them in years. That fact would be in their best interest and keep them safe. She was sad that she would really never be able to see them but she accepted her place in the supernatural world and knew they weren't a part of it. Bella told me that was the hardest thing about moving and meeting new people. Sooner or later she would have to move away and start over. She tried to isolate herself from most people but a few trickled through. Jenna was one of those people.

I lightly chuckled at the memory of telling Bella that not only would she not have to say good-bye to Jenna, but that Jenna would be a vampire also. I didn't tell her that Jenna would be helping Jasper recover his lost pair of balls from the Midget Bitch's Prada purse. That will be my little surprise for everyone. A little welcome home present for the Major.

She told about her time with the Cullens and how she felt about each of them. She felt differently about each one and had told me that she didn't blame any of them for what happened at the party. It was an accident. I growled at that. They were the vampires with advanced brain functions. It's their fault they couldn't get over a little spilt blood in my opinion. She said that she only faulted them for leaving her alone without any good-byes or closure and leaving her to deal with Victoria alone. I definitely agreed with her on that statement.

She told me she blamed Edward and Alice the most. As her boyfriend and best friend/sister, they both claimed to have loved her and dropped her liked last night's leftovers. With their gifts, they should have seen some of the danger she would be in with them leaving her alone. Next on the blame list was Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme. These three claimed her as a part of the family and then let two teenagers decide what the whole family should do simply because they have gifts. Last was Jasper and Rosalie. These two she held no blame because with Jasper she really did not get a chance to form any bond with and Rosalie never liked her and was not shy about her negative feelings toward Bella. They were the most honest about their feelings toward her. Both were uncomfortable with her presence in the family and never hid that fact.

I thank the Fates everyday for those shape shifters she had watching over her and taking care of her after the Cullens left her alone. And now she had me for all eternity to look after her and take care of all her needs. All of them. Every single dirty, wanton, and lustful need that my Mate has I will be the only one taking care of them.

I thought back to the conversation I had with Bella the day after she quit her job at the casino.

_Flashback_

_We were cuddled up on the couch watching TV when Bella looked up at me with a look on her face, you know the one that had her thinking hard about something and needed to ask some questions._

'_What's up, sweetheart?'_

'_I have a question to ask you.'_

'_Okay.'_

'_Is bloodlust an emotion?'_

'_Um, yeah it's a mix of hunger, lust, and longing. Why?'_

'_So if a human cut themselves, then any vampire would smell the blood and feel those emotions.'_

'_Yeah. The human would not even have to cut themselves. We can smell the blood under your skin.' I traced my finger along her neck and felt the blood pumping under the skin. I could feel it pick up and her heart starting to beat a little faster._

'_And the faster the blood pumps the better it tastes.' I smirked as I took a deep inhale of her sweet scent._

_Bella gasped and shivered at my statement and I watched her attempting to regain the focus needed to continue the conversion._

'_So if a bunch of vampires were around a human then they would all be feeling the same emotions of bloodlust.'_

'_Yeah, I mean, there are different degrees of bloodlust, depending on when the vampire's last meal was and every vampire has different levels of control. Older vampires tend to have more control over their bloodlust.'_

_I knew where this conversation was going and the revelation Bella was going to have in a few minutes. It would help mend the relationship between her and Jasper. Not that there was much of a relationship before thanks to the Midget Bitch and Prudeward. But now they would be able to love and care each of as siblings._

'_So that means Jasper felt everyone's bloodlust when I cut myself and then when I got thrown into the glass table and got a huge cut on my arm from the broken glass.'_

'_Yeah, he felt it all. You being Eddie boy's singer probably didn't help the situation at Jasper maintaining control._

'_So it's not his fault that he tried to take a bite out of me. He was influenced by everyone else.'_

'_Yes. As an empath, he felt every emotion and if he couldn't get a handle on the incoming emotions then they would have a stronger influence on his own emotions and the out coming behaviors.'_

'_So he's not the weakest, he's the strongest of them all.'_

'_My brother was a strong man and a strong vampire and he usually has a control of his and others emotions but everyone has a breaking point. Are you worried about when he comes to visit?'_

'_No I want to see him. I have some choice words for him. I would love to slap him but that would only hurt me. But I want him to know that I don't blame him for what happened that night. I just want to know why they left me to deal with Victoria all by myself. I just want to get to know him and be friends with him. If he wants it too.'_

_I pulled Bella closer to me. She needn't worry about wanting to slap Jasper. I would do that for her._

'_He will. A friendship with you will help him. After I kick his ass for leaving you alone.'_

'_Peter that was not his fault.'_

'_I know. But he is a grown man/vampire and knows better than to leave a vampire alone that just lost their Mate. Add that they all left you alone with knowledge of our world. He's got an ass-kicking coming his way.'_

'_Just don't hurt him.'_

'_I won't.' At least not that much. He deserved some for what he and the other Cullens did to my Bella. Maybe I would relieve him of a few fingers to make sure he learns the lesson._

_End Flashback_

I am drawn out of my thoughts by Bella moving around on the bed. She turned her body so she was facing me and curled closer to my body. I reached around her body and pulled her tight against my body, making my cold skin almost feel warm again. I pulled so her head rested in the crook of my neck and her half lay on top of me.

I know if Bella was around when I was human, I would have listened to my parents and courted and married her in heartbeat. I would have been anxious to start a family with her. But life doesn't work out that way, so I get to heal her and then turn her so we can be together forever. Maybe this way was better. We needed the experiences that we faced to have a better future. I laid in the bed just holding Bella breathing in her sweet scent as I looked out the window. The sky was just starting to lighten up with the rising sun.

Then I got a feeling of dread come over me.

I reached over for Bella and held her tighter but she wasn't in danger. She was here with me.

It was my brother.

I 'knew' I had to get a hold of him before something bad happened to him. I leaned down and kissed Bella on her forehead, then pulled myself from under her. I pulled the blanket up over her shoulders to keep her warm and ran downstairs to get my phone out of the kitchen.

I pushed the button to dial Jasper's phone and with each ring the dread I was feeling got worse. After 5 rings he answered.

'Jasper?'

'Is it true?'

'What? Where are you?'

'Alice. What you said about her being my Mate. Is it true?'

'You know I wouldn't lie to you.'

'So she was lying to me.' I could feel the hurt and desperation in his voice.

'Yes. Where are you?'

'Northern Texas.' SHIT. I got to get him away from there.

'You get away from that area now, Major. If any of the warlords' scouts catch your scent, they will come after you.'

'Is it even worth it anymore? To live.'

'Major, get your ass back up north. Come to the cabin. I promise there is hope '

'You only believe that because you found your Mate. I have no one.'

Now he's just trying to piss me off.

'No one! You have me. And your family. Okay, so the Midget Bitch lied to you. Lesson learned. Move on. Grab a meal and get your ass up here. I wanna see my brother. And my Mate actually wants to meet you.' I can't wait til Jasper gets here and realizes he already knows my Mate.

'You told her about me.'

'Yeah, when I gave her the tour of the cabin. I had to tell her why there was another bedroom set-up here in the cabin. Now don't get too jealous, she has moved in with me.'

Jasper sighed into the phone.

'Okay. I'm on my way.'

'Good. Call when you are close. I don't need you walking in on my naked time with my Mate.' I chuckled.

Then Jasper laughed. It was a good sound to hear.

'Aright, Peter. I will call and see you soon. Thanks.'

'Think nothing of it. You're my brother.'

'Bye, Peter.'

'See ya, Major.'

I pressed the end button and put the phone down. I dropped onto the couch and let out a deep breath. That phone call was exhausting and I don't even get tired. My brother even being back down near Texas was suicide. There were still warlords down there from Jasper's time in the Southern Wars and would do anything to get him.

'Peter?' Bella called from the bedroom. She must of woke up and found me missing. I got up and walked back upstairs.

Now to get back to Bella. Tonight was the night.

'Coming Bella.' She had no idea how true that statement was going to be.

**Like it? Love it? Read and review and let me know. I know I promised their first time but it has been a hard part to write so I wanted to get this part out and then the next chapter will be their first time.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks to everyone that read, alerted, favorited, and reviewed the last chapter. Yes I know it's been awhile since I updated but this chapter has been hard to write. It's my first lemon and since it's Peter and Bella's first also I wanted it to be really good.**

**I have had a few reviews asking about Bella having a baby. That won't be happening. My theory is if vampires can't cry tears because of the venom then there is no sperm to make babies.**

**Reedit: I fixed this chapter. Orginally, the lemon was written in third person and then I changed it to Peter's POV. I thought I had got it all changed out. I am sorry for the mistakes in the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**PPOV**

I walked up the stairs to where my beautiful Bella was. I was trying not to think about what was going to happen tonight. That was going to be big but I needed to just focus on right now. Get Bella and get her breakfast and then I had to go and feed myself. No taking any chances with my control tonight. Not that I thought for one fraction of a second I would hurt Bella but I wanted as much focus on her and what will be happening tonight not on my bloodlust or control.

I reached the bedroom door and knocked.

'Bella, you decent?' Not that it mattered. I reached for the doorknob and started to turn it.

'Maybe, maybe not.' She giggled. Fuckin' giggled. Damn minx.

I opened the door and found Bella stretched out on the bed. Her hair was fanned out beneath her head on the pillow. She turned her head to face me.

'Where did you go? I woke up and you weren't here.'

I walked over to the bed and laid down beside Bella. I stroked her face with my finger, revealing in her softness.

'I had to call Jasper.'

'Is he okay?'

'He will be soon. He just is going through some life altering revelations. He will be okay by the time he gets here.'

'Okay.'

'So you hungry?'

'Yeah. I'm gonna go change and then I'll be down to eat.'

I watched her get up and walk over to the dresser to grab some clothes. Then she headed into the bathroom.

I got up and changed quickly then headed downstairs to the kitchen. I got out some food and juice for Bella to eat for breakfast.

A few minutes later Bella walked in the room and walked over to me. She leaned up and pressed her lips to mine. God she was so warm and soft. Her taste and smell fill me completely. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. After a few minutes of kissing, I pulled away and gazed into her chocolate brown eyes.

'Well that's one hell of a good mornin', Darlin'.' I cupped her face with both of my hands.

'I know. But I want good mornings like that every day.'

'Anything you want, I'll give you. So what you wanna do today?'

'Nothin' much. Just want to lie around and relax before Jasper gets here.'

'You still okay with him visitin', Bella?'

'Yeah. I'll be fine.'

'Okay. Here's your breakfast.'

I pulled away from Bella and directed her to the table where her food was put out. I sat first and then pulled her onto my lap. This way I was close to her and I didn't have to worry about staring at her while she ate. I pulled her flush to my body and played with her hair as she ate.

We sat together in relative silence while Bella ate and after about twenty minutes she pushed back her plate and turned around to face me.

'So you goin' go get something to eat?'

'Yeah I'm goin' leave in a bit. You okay by yourself?'

'Yeah Peter. It's not like you can take me.'

'Not right now. But one day soon we will be able to hunt together. I'm selfish enough to want to keep you by my side forever.'

Her gaze held mine for few moments.

'Forever. I love the sound of that.'

'Mmm Hmm.' was my thoughtful response.

'Okay. Off you go. Go get something to drink. I'll be here when you get back.'

'I will be out for a few hours. I got some errands to run so I'll be taking the truck.'

'Okay. Peter. I'm sure I'll find something to fill the time while you're gone.'

With that statement she kissed me one more time, though it wasn't long enough for me, and got up went into the TV room. I heard her sit on the couch and turn on the TV.

I sighed and got up taking her dirty dishes to the sink. I headed to the counter where I kept the truck's keys and grabbed them and my wallet. I walked into the TV room and over to the couch. I leaned down and kissed Bella on her head.

'See ya later, beautiful.'

'Bye, handsome.'

I walked outside the cabin towards the garage and got in the truck. I started it up and pulled out of the garage and onto the road. I would just drive over to Boise to eat and get the stuff I need for tonight. As I drove off I could feel the pull in my chest that would lead me back to Bella.

**Seven hours later-Peter is fed and picked up some things for tonight, including Bella's dinner. It's now about 5:30pm.**

I pulled up to the cabin and got out grabbing the bags for tonight. I texted Bella that I was on my way home with dinner. I really can't wait for tonight.

I walked in and called out for Bella.

Nothing.

Shit where was she.

I put the bags down on the kitchen table and walked into the TV room. She wasn't on the couch. I got a little worried but then I noticed movement out on the balcony. I walked over to the sliding door and opened it. I stepped out onto the balcony and saw Bella sitting one of the chairs. I walked over to her and leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

I must of scared her because she jumped about two feet off the chair. It was a bit hilarious.

'Bella, didn't you hear me calling you?'

'Obliviously not Peter.' She huffed out trying to calm her breathing down.

I picked her up and put her in my lap as I sat down in the same chair.

'Have a good time without me.'

'Oh yeah Peter. I had this huge group of people come over and we partied until we got so drunk and then we had this group orgy and everyone just left when I got your text. I'm a bit worn out.'

I growled at Bella a little even though I knew she was joking.

'Aww Peter. Your growls are so cute. You know I'm kidding about the party.'

'My growls are not cute they are terrifying. They let everyone know I'm serious and pissing me off is not smart. Especially when it comes to touching my Mate. I am the only one allowed to touch you from now on.'

'To everyone else they are scary but to me they remind me that you can protect me. And they turn me on a little bit.' She said the last part so quiet but I heard. Yeah tonight was going to be great, wonderful, electrifying. Insert your own description.

'So what did you really do while I was gone?'

'The same as every day. I showered and changed then I sat and watched TV. Nothin' else.'

'Sounds fun. You hungry? I got you some food.'

'Yeah. Let's eat.'

I let Bella get up and followed her back inside. I got her food out of the bag and set it down on the table. I got her a bottle of water from the fridge and set it down as she was sitting down to eat.

'Thanks Peter.'

As Bella sat and eat, I noticed that she had changed into a sundress. That gave me an idea. I excuse myself from the room and took the bags upstairs to set up the room and change. I wanted to have tonight to be romantic and special for Bella and I. I could wait a while until it was time for primal, animalistic sex of our Mating. You know like tomorrow.

I took out the candles I found that were flameless. I wanted to have the candles to set the mood but open flames was something all vampires avoided. I set the candles on the nightstands and the dressers and turned them on. I changed my clothes and put on some dark wash jeans and a white t-shirt with a light blue button down shirt over it. I left the buttons undone. I grabbed my IPod and picked a few songs I wanted to dance with Bella to.

I walked downstairs and plugged in the IPod to stereo system and had it ready to go for later. I walked back into the kitchen and Bella was almost finished eating. A few minutes later, she finished eating. I picked up her dirty dish and put it in the sink.

'I'm gonna go to the bathroom. I'll be right back.'

'Okay.'

Bella got up and walked into the bathroom adjacent to the movie room as Bella called it. I tried not to listen as Bella was in the bathroom and I walked over to the stereo to get everything ready.

I heard Bella walk into the room and I turned around to face her. She was so beautiful. I walked over to her.

'Dance with me, Bella.'

'Of course, Peter.'

I pressed the play button and put the remote down. I pulled Bella into my arms as the first song started to play.

_I like the feel of your name on my lips__  
><em>_And I like the sound of your sweet gentle kiss__  
><em>_The way that your fingers run through my hair__  
><em>_And how your scent lingers even when your not there___

_And I like the way your eyes dance when you laugh__  
><em>_And how you enjoy your two hour bath__  
><em>_And how you convinced me to dance in the rain__  
><em>_With everyone watching like we were insane___

_But I love the way you love me__  
><em>_Strong and wild__  
><em>_Slow and easy__  
><em>_Heart and soul__  
><em>_So completely__  
><em>_I love the way you love me___

_I like to imitate old Jerry Lee__  
><em>_And watch you roll your eyes when I'm slightly off key__  
><em>_And I like the innocent way that you cry__  
><em>_At sappy old movies you've seen hundreds of times___

_But I love the way you love me__  
><em>_Strong and wild__  
><em>_Slow and easy__  
><em>_Heart and soul__  
><em>_So completely__  
><em>_I love the way you love me___

_And I could list a million things__  
><em>_I love to like about you__  
><em>_But they all come down to one reason__  
><em>_I could never live without you___

_I love the way you love me__  
><em>_Strong and wild__  
><em>_Slow and easy__  
><em>_Heart and soul__  
><em>_So completely__  
><em>_I love the way you love me__  
><em>_Oh baby I love the way you love me_

I could feel the love between us and I pulled Bella up and leaned down to kiss her as the next song started to play. I felt her melt against me as our tongues played and the kiss went on for minutes as we swayed together as one.

_Baby lock the door and turn the lights down low__  
><em>_Put some music on that's soft and slow__  
><em>_Baby we ain't got no place to go__  
><em>_I hope you understand___

_I've been thinking 'bout this all day long__  
><em>_Never felt a feeling quite this strong__  
><em>_I can't believe how much it turns me on__  
><em>_Just to be your man___

_There's no hurry__  
><em>_Don't you worry__  
><em>_We can take our time__  
><em>_Come a little closer__  
><em>_Lets go over__  
><em>_What I had in mind___

_Baby lock the door and turn the lights down low__  
><em>_Put some music on that's soft and slow__  
><em>_Baby we ain't got no place to go__  
><em>_I hope you understand___

_I've been thinking 'bout this all day long__  
><em>_Never felt a feeling quite this strong__  
><em>_I can't believe how much it turns me on__  
><em>_Just to be your man___

_Ain't nobody ever love nobody__  
><em>_The way that I love you__  
><em>_We're alone now__  
><em>_You don't know how__  
><em>_Long I've wanted to___

_Lock the door and turn the lights down low__  
><em>_Put some music on that's soft and slow__  
><em>_Baby we ain't got no place to go__  
><em>_I hope you understand___

_I've been thinking 'bout this all day long__  
><em>_never felt a feeling that was quite this strong__  
><em>_I can't believe how much it turns me on__  
><em>_Just to be your man__  
><em>_I Can't believe how much it turns me on__  
><em>_Just to be your man_

I felt Bella tighten her arms around my waist and I tighten my hold as well. I looked down at her as she looked up and I gazed into her eyes. It was like we were gazing into each other's souls.

'I love you, Bella.'

'I love you too, Peter.'

'Thank you for the dance. Want to go relax a little in the hot tub?'

'Sure. What about our bathing suits?'

'Well we could go naked but if not they are downstairs in the closet by the sliding door.'

'Did you plan this Peter?'

'Not really. Putting them there made sense since the hot tub is right outside on the deck.'

'Okay sure. Lead the way.'

I took her hand and walked her down the stairs to the lower level. I got to the end of the stairs and pulled Bella to my side. We walked over to the closet and I got out our suits. I handed Bella hers and she went into the bathroom to change. I changed at vampire speed and got out two towels for us. I opened the sliding door and pulled the cover off the hot tub. I turned on the jets and set the temperature. The hot water would actually make my cold skin feel warm and somewhat human. One of the reasons I had it. The other just walked through the door.

Oh fuck. Damn I felt myself harden as Bella walked toward me.

If I thought Bella was gorgeous with clothes on then her in the skimpy one piece makes her even more so. And this is just one stop before naked town. She walked over to me gave me a kiss on the cheek.

'Ready?'

'Yeah.'

I lifted her and placed her on the edge of the tub, letting her legs dangle in the tub so she could get adjusted to the temperature. I hopped over the edge and sat down next to her left leg and wrapped my hand around her ankle. After a few minutes, she slid in next to me and put her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her close to me. This was perfect.

We sat together in silence for about an hour. We didn't need to talk. Then Bella lean over to me kissed me on the lips. I pulled her closer and deepen the kiss. Her mouth parted and my tongue entered her hot mouth. She tasted so sensuous. She arranged herself so she was straddling my lap. I knew she could feel my erection but she just ground her core into it more. We kissed few more minutes and then I let go of her mouth so she could breathe. I trailed down her neck to her collarbone. I started to suck on her skin marking her for all to see. I felt Bella hand cup my palm and I pulled away from her and looked into her eyes.

'I'm ready, Peter.'

'You sure, Bella.'

'Yeah. Let's go upstairs.'

'Okay.'

I pulled Bella off my lap and climbed out of the hot tub first. Then, I reached and pulled out Bella. I handed her a towel to dry off and dried off myself with the other towel. I turned to turn off the jets and pull the cover over the hot tub. As I got the cover in place something wet hit me the in back and then fell to the floor. I looked down and it looked like Bella's suit. I looked up and saw her with the towel wrapped around her.

'Race ya Peter.'

Then Bella, the minx that she is, dropped her towel and turned and ran out the room. I could hear her laughing up the stairs. It only took me a few seconds to recover as I ripped off my shorts and grabbed the towel to wrap around my waist then I race up to meet her. I grabbed her from the back and tossed her over my shoulder.

'Teasin' me is very dangerous, sweetheart.'

'It's not teasin' if you follow through.'

'Oh you'll be following through. Let's get upstairs.'

I reached the bedroom door and put her down in front of me. I wanted Bella to see the room first. I opened the door and Bella walked in. I heard her intake of breath as she saw the candles giving off the only light in the room and the soft music playing in the background.

Bella walked over to the bed and sat down. I walked over to her sat down beside her. I took her face in my hands and began kissing her softly. First on the lips then onto her cheek and finally down her neck. We moved back onto the bed so we were laying down with me hovering over her.

I moved my hands to her breasts, cupping them softly before beginning to squeeze them with a tenderness she had only dreamed of until this moment. Her nipples responded to my touch, hardening against my palms. I took each nipple between my thumb and finger and played with them, rubbing my thumb along the length and over the tips. My lips found her skin and began to bestow soft kisses over her shoulders and back. I trailed down and reached her breasts with my lips.

'So beautiful.' I whispered.

She turned to me and we embraced and kissed again. Her breasts pressed to my chest, her hips to mine, my erection pressed against her heated core. Pleasure flowed through us as her hard nipples grazed my chest. Finally, she pulled from me and looked down to gaze, for the first time, at a man's cock.

I laid there watching her as her hand reached for it. Her fingers encircled it at the base and, even in its semi soft condition, could only contain half of its length. Slowly her fingers moved up the shaft. I felt it begin to harden in her grasp as slowly, she stroked it. She held the head in her palm and moved her thumb over the soft, velvety skin. It continued to grow by the second as she rubbed the head and firm ridge that surrounded it. She could not take her eyes off of it as it grew ever larger.

I began to quietly moan with pleasure as she stroked me. She pulled the skin of the shaft toward the base as tightly as she could and saw it extend to its fullness. The head swelled and pulsed. Please, God, don't let this evening ever end, I prayed.

But this night was about Bella first.

I pushed her gently back down on the bed. In doing so she let go of my cock. There would time for my pleasure later. Ladies first as his mama taught him.

My hands found her breasts, played with her nipples, then moved down her belly, and caressed her thighs. Her legs spread wide and she strained her hips toward my hand. Wanting me to touch her but I avoided it, allowing my fingertips only to graze her opening as they passed from thigh to thigh. My lips left a wet trail along her chest before arriving at her breasts. My hand lifted one to my mouth and I sucked her nipple into my mouth. She moaned with desire and placed her hand on my head, holding me tenderly as I suckled her. I sucked the nipple deep inside, locking my lips against the aureole, while I licked its tip with my tongue, bathing it, soaking it with my saliva. I moved my mouth to her other breast and gave it the same tender treatment. Her nipples shined in the candlelight with my wetness. Another part of her was marked by me.

Finally, I began to move lower, over her firm belly until I arrived at the V formed by her legs. I felt her gaze on me as she could not take her eyes off of me. And at last her wait was over as I moved to settle between her legs. She spread her legs further to allow me access to this sought region of her body. After one long gaze into her eyes and a smile that reassured her, I lowered my head between Bella's legs and she watched as my mouth covered her opening. "Oh, God, yes, yes," she moaned as tears filled her eyes and her skin seemed to explode between her legs. I sucked softly, taking her into my mouth, tasting her virginal fluids as they flowed over my lips. I released her and began to softly kiss around her opening, nibbling at the lips that guarded it. I was driving her crazy, as she knew an even greater pleasure awaited her.

I formed my tongue into a hard little post and probed her opening. She felt it as it pried open her wet lips and began to enter her. Ever so slowly, my tongue entered her virgin hole, lapping at the soft walls as it probed deeper. When it was as deep as I could get it, I moved it inside her and she felt herself begin to climb the heights of pleasure.

I began to move my tongue in and out of her, slowly withdrawing it until just its tip remained, and then sliding it back into her. My mouth formed a perfect circle around her opening as the tongue moved into her at a faster and faster pace. She began to tremble. I could feel that Bella did not know how long she would be able to hold back as she felt herself reaching a peak she had never experienced before.

Suddenly, my focused changed. My lips moved to her clit and sucked it into my mouth where the tip of my tongue bathed it. Flicking at it with just the right pressure, I looked up and watched as she lost control as her head fell back, eyes squeezed tight, and with a rush she exploded for the first time in orgasm. Her body began to convulse as, unable to restrain herself any longer, waves of pleasure emanated from her loins and washed over her body as I continued my sucking and licking on the sensitive little knob.

My hands gripped her hips as I worked on her, careful not to exert to much pressure and control my strength. Her hands found my head and pressed it to her opening. She screamed with pleasure as her release continually took her over the edge of ecstasy. Her hips bucked at me as she came and came on my mouth. Her juices flowed like a stream over my lips, into my mouth, and onto my face.

I slowed my tongue and gradually released my lips from her clit. My mouth and chin were coated in her flow. I wiped my mouth with the sheet and moved up on the bed to watch Bella come down from her first orgasm of the night.

She whispered to me her gratitude for this, her first orgasm. I knew she would want to return the favor, but tonight was about her. When she moved to do so. I stopped her.

'Not tonight, Bella. Tonight is about you. There will be plenty of times later to do that.'

'Are you sure, Peter?'

'Yeah. Let me finish lovin' you tonight.'

She had angled her hips up and out just enough so I now had a level of access to the core of her heat that tortured me.

I craved, so savagely that desire clenched in my gut like an angry dragon clutching a mountaintop to rip it free from the earth, to bury myself inside of Bella. I had to pause a moment and take deep, wheezing breaths (not that I needed them but the action calmed me down), to remind myself that he had promised Bella she would be safe. My ears cleared of the roaring and I could once more hear the shocked and throaty little whimpers and growls that Bella wasn't aware she was making. Her movements against me were growing manic and her eyes were totally blind of anything but the sensations that ricocheted through her system. It was time, I thought with a slow, hard swallow, to let her fly. I pulled her legs apart, then settled my body between them and pressed against her. Her knees were drawn up, my cock nestled snuggly in the dark curls that hid the entrance to her pussy. For a brief moment I wished she weren't a virgin. It was so nerve wracking! I thought agitatedly, shifting my body.

Against my lips she said, 'The anticipation is killing me. Just do it Peter. Please?' and she closed her eyes and sank into the kiss, letting herself go.

I groaned into her mouth, rocked myself back and forth against her a few times until my cock was between her folds and rested in the slick heat that had been hidden, then I reached a hand down and opened her for me, stroking at just her entrance, a teasing, devastating dip of fingers that stole her breath and blurred her vision. I let her mouth go and bent my head to kiss her chest, one breast then the other, flicking a tongue at her nipples, then closing my mouth over one nipple and sucking until it was hard and thrusting eagerly against my tongue. My fingers dipped a bit deeper, and I rubbed her clit with my thumb, working my fingers in a circling motion, opening her, stretching her marginally. Maybe not enough to prevent pain, but I didn't know what else to do.

Her knees trembled, and fell open so her legs were spread achingly wide for maximum entry. I took a deep breath and gripped her hips, guiding my cock to her and pushing the head in. Her eyes narrowed at the sensation, her breath coming in short pants. I fought to control my strength, focused everything on entering her virgin body with as little pain as possible. My heart would have been thundering in my chest, if I was human, and I gave little lurches of nervousness, and I felt hers thundering as well. I closed my eyes and pushed my hips slowly, two fingers holding the folds apart so I would have a clean entrance. I pushed inside her about two inches before her breath hitched and her muscles involuntarily contracted. I groaned and paused, my eyes seeking Bella's. She stared at me with a slightly apprehensive look, but with mounting excitement as well. The latter gave me hope, and when she nodded her head slightly I took another deep breath and pushed again. I slipped in another inch before there was again resistance. I could feel how tight she was growing, heard her short, labored breaths as she struggled to remain relaxed so her muscles wouldn't clutch at me and cause her pain.

I kissed her tenderly for several minutes, remaining how I was, not moving a single centimeter, until her breaths evened out and her muscles went lax. Then, with my tongue still stroking the roof of her mouth with long, sure thrusts, I slipped in another two inches before I had to stop again.

Although female vampires were tight, humans were warm. And Bella was no exception. She was warm and tight and I felt like I was in heaven.

I kissed it away, bringing one hand up to play with her breasts, easing her mouth open so I could again tease her tongue with mine, making her reach for mine. I pushed slowly, sweat beginning to bead on her brow as her body reluctantly stretched to accommodate me inch by velvety inch. She sighed when I stopped, and I let her have a few moments to control her breathing and focus on continuing to relax her muscles.

I said hardly above a whisper, 'I'm going to push through and tear your hymen. I can feel it.' I pushed and saw a drop of moisture fall from her closed eyes. I leaned down and kissed away the drop. I pushed as hard as I could, thrust suddenly inside, tearing into her completely. A keening cry broke through her lips, and she braced her heels on the bed, digging in and arching her back as the pain sliced through her. I closed my eyes and held her to me, kissing her neck and chest gently and murmuring words of endearment and love to her. I remained utterly still, vampire still, not daring to move inside her yet. Several minutes passed in silence and stillness.

She settled back on the bed, carefully, slowly sliding her legs up to cup my hips. She met my worried gaze and smiled a wobbly smile. 'I'm okay,' she whispered, and slowly ran her hands up and down my back, pausing at my hips and then moving lower to cup my butt.

'Move Peter. I want to know what it feels like.' I nodded, nibbled at her lips, and slowly, carefully, pulled out of her, then pushed back in. Her muscles contracted and loosened, contracted and loosened over and over; as if her body were trying to figure out what that hard-as-steel thing was that filled and stretched it. I did it again, as slowly as I had the first full thrust, and then paused while her body responded in the same way.

A smile crept over her lips and I smiled with her, though my mouth never left hers; lips always teasing, teeth always nibbling, our tongue ever rousing. She made a hmming sound deep in her throat when I pulled out and pushed back in a third time, and this time her vaginal walls didn't clutch and quiver. Because I had been so afraid of hurting her, and that kind of fear certainly affected ones maximum performance, my cock had not been at its full size. But now that I could feel and see that she was beginning to enjoy it, I hardened and grew inside her, and a blush crept up her neck when her eyes widened and stared into his. She could feel it grow too.

I pushed in until I was inside her to the hilt, then I just held that position, rocking gently upon her. Her breath lodged in her lungs and her mouth hungrily mated with mine, our tongues diving in and attacking each other mindlessly.

My hands slid up her quivering belly to cup her breasts, and I used them both now, tweaking the sensitive peaks and fanning the pads of my fingers over them. Soon my hips began moving with longer thrusts, and her legs started scissoring, not knowing whether to spread wider or clutch tighter. I tried to keep the pace slow and steady, but the building heat twisted in my gut and pushed behind my thighs, urging me to move faster, thrust deeper. Our mouths stumbled, racing greedily over each other's faces as mounting passion jumbled our thoughts, eventually pushing them aside altogether and commanding a basic animalistic reaction. Her back began arching, thrusting her breasts into my face, and she decided to wrap her legs around me and squeeze.

I gave all the attention I could to her offered breasts, sucking and biting, rubbing and pinching, but the heat was rising inside of me, and I could feel it rising inside Bella. Quick moans and chopped off pleas fell from her lips, her heels dug into the backs of my thighs as she braced herself against my quickening thrusts. Her fingers bit into his shoulders. They wouldn't leave marks but I would forever feel their presence there on my body. My hips pistoned sped up the rhythm to a feverish pace. Harsh unneeded breaths sawed through my unused lungs, my eyes clouded until I could barely see Bella's face, flushed and filled with a wondrous expression. I blinked furiously, wanting to see the first time she came, needing to see it, and focused on her while his body took over. The pulsing that we had felt when just kissing was intensified multiple times over and was coming to an explosive conclusion.

My thrusts became maddened, almost desperate, fast, hard thrusts that made wet slapping sounds when they slammed into Bella. Her breath hitched, her back arched as the ache grew and spread, climbed through her, and then paused before tearing free.

I came as soon as she came, though I had wanted to hold on until she had floated down from that battering peak. But when I felt her soft walls clamp achingly tight around me, my system overloaded and exploded as well, and their twin cries of release twined as their middles ground together and convulsed, and their limbs quivered.

Finally, when she could breathe normally again, she sighed and ran a hand up and down his back lightly.

'Mmm.' she murmured, and smiled. 'That was fan-fucking-tastic.'

I lifted my head and looked down into her upturned face and grinned.

'So,' she murmured slowly, swallowing and then smacking her lips to adjust a tongue that felt too thick for her mouth. 'When's the next round?'

Shit I created a monster.

What did you think? Please let me know as this is the first lemon I have written. And if we hit 500 reviews I'll do a happy dance for everyone.

*Hides behind rock with snacks and supplies.*

The two songs they danced to were John Michael Montgomery-I love the way you love me and Josh Turner-Your Man


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks to everyone that read, alerted, favorited, and reviewed the last chapter. I am glad that most everyone liked the lemon and I apologize for the mistakes in the last chapter.**

**I also want to thank whoever nominated my story for The Non-Canon awards for Best Bella/Peter pairing. The voting is from June 13****th****-June 20****th****. You can vote at . **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas.**

**BPOV**

So that's what it's all about. Peter's fingers, tongue, and cock were magical. And all Mine.

I came down from bliss-inducing orgasm and could breathe normally. I looked up at Peter.

His smile was huge. Like he just won first prize and I guess in a way he did. But so did I.

I needed a drink but I wanted Peter more.

'So, when's round two?'

'Round two is later. Right now it's bath time.'

Bath time. What am I five?

'Bath time? What are you talking about, Peter? I want another go around with you.' I started to pull him closer.

'I know. As good as that sounds. Your muscles are sore. I know you don't feel it but they are. Sex between humans can be painful. Sex with a vampire, no matter how careful, can be more painful. I want to run us a bath so we can relax and then later round two.'

I hated that his idea was not only logical but so sweet.

'Okay, Peter.'

I watched Peter untangle his body from me and the bed and walk into the bathroom. I heard the water running then the scent of lavender filled the room. I leaned back into the bed and felt myself relax in the comfort of our bed. Peter made this night so special and it was romantic and sexy and I cannot wait for more.

Peter walked back into the room and went to the dresser and got some clothes for us. Then, he came over to the bed.

'Ready, Bella.'

'Yeah.' I got up and stood up then I felt it. 'Ouch.' Pain in my inner thighs and groin area. My body ached like I had been working out and I guess in a way I had. I looked down and could see the beginning of bruises on my body from where Peter held me, kissed me, sucked on my skin. And if I could see them then Peter could too.

'Shit, Bella. You're in pain, now. Shit bruises. I see bruises. Hold on.' He scooped me up and ran into the bathroom. Fast. So fast the room was a blur. Since we were still naked he just got into the tub holding me. He sat down with me on his lap. He reached onto the ledge and grabbed a bottle of water and a bottle of aspirin. He handed me the water and opened the aspirin bottle. He shook out two and gave them to me. I swallowed them down with the water. I hoped they will help.

'Thanks.'

'Just relax.'

I put the water bottle on the tub ledge and leaned back on Peter. The hot water made Peter's cold skin feel warm and I could feel the tension and aches in my muscles start to disappear. I snuggled closer to Peter and he wrapped his right arm around my torso and his other hand trailed up and down my arm with his fingers ghosting over my scars. Every few minutes, he would lean down and kiss a spot on my shoulder or neck. I did the same to his arm and I could feel the scars on his arm. In some places the scars were raised and I knew they were from overlapping bites. I shivered thinking of what Peter went through so long ago.

'You cold, Darlin'.'

I snuggled closer to Peter. Feeling his hard body against my own made me feel warm and secure.

'No, Peter. Just thinking about your scars and how any one of them could have been your last. I don't want to lose you now that I have you.'

I felt Peter hold me tighter and he leaned down and kissed the top of my head.

'You have me forever. I ain't goin' anywhere Bella. Let me wash you.'

'Only if I can return the favor.'

Peter smirked. 'Of course. I'm all for equality in the relationship.'

He reached past me and grabbed a wash cloth and the bottle of body wash. I watched as he gently washed my body. He was so careful not to put a lot of pressure on my skin where the bruises were forming. After he washed my body he grabbed the shampoo and conditioner and washed my hair. I felt like a princess.

When he finished, I reached for the wash cloth and turned to face him.

'Your turn now, Peter.'

'Alright, clean me up, Baby.'

I washed Peter not as gently as he washed me but with the same care and reverence he gave my body. This was my Mate and we just experienced our first time making love. Washing his body gave me time to really see him and explore his body since I was otherwise distracted while we were in bed. I washed his strong arms and legs, his muscled torso, and his cock, well maybe it was good thing I was distracted. I know I was a virgin and its suppose to hurt but he was big and thick, but somehow we fit together. And the next time will be even better. I finished washing his body and then proceed to wash his hair.

'Thank you, Bella.'

'You're welcome but I should be thanking you. You made tonight so special.'

He leaned over and kissed me on the lips. Simple, sweet, and short.

'You ready to get out.'

'Yeah.'

Peter stood us up and lifted me out of the tub and set me down. He flipped the stopper on the bath to drain the water and got out himself. He grabbed the towels and wrapped me and then him in them. I walked over to the sink and grabbed my brush for my hair. I leaned on the counter and brushed my hair while Peter dried off and put on a cotton t-shirt and shorts. I put my brush down and Peter grabbed my clothes and proceed to pull off my towel. He took my tank top and panties and helped me get them on. My body didn't feel as achy so I knew the hot bath helped. Now sleep would do the rest.

'Hungry?'

'Maybe just a little.'

Peter walked me over to the bed and sat me down.

'I get you something. Stay here.'

'Where would I go, Peter?'

'Just humor me, woman.'

'Okay. I be as still as a vampire.'

'Funny, Bella.'

'Just humoring you.' I chuckled out.

Peter laughed as he walked out the room and down the stairs. Two minutes later Peter was walking through the door with a sandwich and bottle of water.

He walked over to the dresser and put the stuff down. Then he walked over to me and picked me up.

'Where are you taking me Peter?'

'Just over here.' He then put me on the dresser next to the food and water.

'You eat and I'm goin' change the sheets.'

I sat eating as I watched Peter change the sheets. He was doing at, not vampire speed, but like super human speed. It was fascinating to watch as he moved. I could still see him move around the bed.

As I finished the last of the water, Peter finished making the bed. He walked into the closet to put the dirty ones in the hamper.

'Ready for bed?'

'Yeah, I'm sleepy.'

Alright, here we go.'

Peter lifted me off the dresser and carried me over to the bed. I got under the covers and waited for Peter to get in with me. He lay down and I snuggled closer to him. As I was just starting to drift off, I remembered something. I shot up and looked at Peter.

'Hey, you distracted me. What about round two?'

Peter chuckled and pulled me closer to his body.

'Tomorrow, my sweet Bella. Sleep now.'

He wrapped his arms around me and I nuzzled my face into his neck, breathing in his scent. With that, I was sleeping in no time.

**The next morning**

I woke up with the light streaming into the room. I moaned and curled back into Peter's body, not wanting to move at all. My body didn't ache anymore but I felt so comfortable in Peter's arms I didn't want to move.

'Wake up, Beautiful. I want to see those big brown eyes of yours this morning.'

'How can you be so cheerful, Peter?'

'Because I spent the night with you in my arms.'

'Sweet, Peter. Really sweet, but I need a little bit more time to function this morning.'

'You still in pain?'

'No, I'm not.'

'You wanna go downstairs to eat and watch TV.'

'Sure. You can carry me right. If I walk right now I think I'll fall down.'

'I'll carry you anywhere, Darlin'.'

With that Peter grabbed hold of me and jumped out of the bed and got us downstairs before I could blink. He settled me on the couch and wrapped a blanket around me. I grabbed the remote and clicked on the TV.

'Hungry?'

'Nah, just thirsty.'

'Be right back.'

I watched Peter walk into the kitchen and then come back a minute later with some juice. He handed the glass to me and I drank it down. I put the glass on the table.

Peter settled down behind me so we were both lying on the couch watching TV. We were watching TV for a few hours when Peter's phone beeped with a text message.

He reached over to grab his phone off the table and read the text.

'Whose it from Peter?'

'Jasper. He will be here later today, maybe tonight.'

'Okay.'

'You sure Bella?'

Was I sure? No probably not. The vampire that tried to take a bite out of me was coming for a visit. Granted Peter was here and he wouldn't let anything happen. But were one Cullen was the rest would follow.

'Yeah. I'll be fine.'

'Don't worry. I wouldn't let him hurt you anymore.'

'Thanks Peter.'

I reached up and kissed him. Hard. If this was going to be the last day before company was coming then I wanted some more lovin'. Round two here we come. Our tongues tangoed in our mouths and my hands wrapped Peter's neck and back bringing him closer.

After a few minutes, he lifted his head and we parted, letting me breathe.

'Bella?'

'Round two Peter.'

'Alright, Darlin'. You want go upstairs?'

'No, here is fine, but I want to be on top this time.' I panted out.

'Shit, Bella.' Peter grunted out as he ground his erection into me.

He pulled me up and sat in the middle of the couch. He pulled me over to him and I straddled his body. I could feel his erection through the clothes we were wearing, knowing that being skin to skin would be so much better. I pulled his shirt up off of him and threw it onto the floor behind the couch. Peter tugged my tank top off.

I started to probe my tongue in his mouth, tasting him. I wanted him so much. I traced the contours of his chest with my fingers until I reached the band of his shorts. I broke my lips away from as I lifted my body up and pushed his shorts down. I pulled them down past his erection that now sprung free from the confines of his shorts. Peter lifted his body and I pulled his shorts down past his knees. With my right hand, I reached and stroked his semi-hard cock.

'Fuck Bella…that feels so good.' He moaned out.

I smiled. I leaned down and began kissing him again. I was on a mission to take care of my Mate like he did to me last night.

I trailed my kisses down his neck and onto his chest. I continued to stroke his cock, feeling it grow harder with each stroke. Peter kept moaning in pleasure as I moved down his chest and onto his stomach. I repositioned myself so I was kneeling in between Peter's legs. I looked up and Peter's head was leaning back onto the couch, his hands clutching the cushions trying to control his strength. I glanced down his body and up close his cock was big. I could see some pre-cum leaking out of the tip. I took a lick of the tip, tasting the pre-cum and then engulfed the tip into my mouth.

'Holy Fuck…Bella…Your so warm.'

I responded by taking him deeper and what didn't fit into my mouth I wrapped my hand around stroking it.

I kept sucking on his cock and then I felt Peter's hand on my head. I barely felt it and I knew he was trying hard not to hurt me with his inhuman strength.

I could feel him begin to tremble and I knew he was close. It was a good thing because I was getting so hot and wet I wouldn't last much longer either.

'Fuck Bella…I gonna cum.'

He grabbed my head just as I felt his cum shoot into my mouth and down my throat. I pulled Peter's cock out of my mouth giving it a couple last licks and looked up at him.

'Was it good?' I asked.

'Good, Bella? That was breath-takingly fantastic.'

He reached down and pulled me into hip lap. We started kissing again as Peter's hands wandered over every part of my body. He reached down and pulled my panties off.

'You ready, Darlin'?'

'You ready, Cowboy?'

'Let's ride.'

We kissed as I straddled Peter's lap again. I could feel his cock harden for the second time and I lifted up and guided myself onto his cock. The full feeling I got made me still my movements as I adjusted to his size and enjoyed being filled by my Mate.

I began moving slowly and I leaned forward towards Peter's chest and neck, peppering them with kisses. Peter placed his hands on my hips and began moving with me. He began thrusting up into to me as I moved to meet his thrusts with my own. He reached down between us and started stroking my clit. I could feel the throbbing of my core as my body start to tremble and I knew it won't be long before I came.

'Not gonna last, Bella. Too warm and tight.' Peter gasped.

'Let go Peter…cum with me.' I panted out in response.

I looked into Peter's eyes as he looked in to mine and then few thrusts more we came together.

I collapsed onto Peter's chest, trying to catch my breath.

'That was wonderful. Thank you, Bella.'

'You're welcome, Peter. I had a blast, too.'

I pushed myself up and gently pulled Peter's cock out of me. I stood up off the couch.

'I'm gonna go shower.' I started to walk away and out of the room.

'Want some company, sweetheart?'

I looked back and watched Peter get up and walk over to me.

'Maybe next time. I just want to take some time to myself before Jasper gets here.'

'Are you sure you are okay with him coming here?'

'Yes. I just need to prepare myself to face a part of my past that I wasn't sure I was ever gonna see again.'

'Okay Bella. I'll shower down here. Let me walk you up and get some clothes.'

We walked up the stairs and I went into the bathroom and closed the door. I was thankful Peter understood my need to be alone. I pinned my hair up since it didn't need to be washed. I started the shower and got in. I washed my body and then got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around my body. I walked into the closet and I knew the clothes I was going to put on Peter was going to be concerned. I reached and grabbed one of Peter's long sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans. I took them over to the bed so I could get a bra and panty set out of the dresser. Then I got dressed. I unpinned my hair and brushed it out. Peter hasn't seen me in a long sleeve shirt in weeks so this was going to be a point of concern for him. But I didn't want the first five minutes of seeing Jasper to be explaining the scars on my arms.

I hung the towel up in the bathroom and walked downstairs. Peter was sitting on the couch. I looked around and I didn't see any of our discarded clothing from before.

'I picked up the clothes from before.'

'Oh, okay. I was wondering where they went.'

He turned around to look at me and when I met his eyes and they widen at what I was wearing I ducked my head and my hair covered my face.

'Bella, why are you covered up? Not that I mind you wearing my clothes but are you cold? You haven't worn this much in a while. What wrong?'

He sounded so stressed. I looked up at him. I could see it in his eyes.

'Cold? No Peter. It's just that with Jasper coming. I know he will see the scars on my arms and want to know what happened and I don't want that to be in the first five minutes of him getting here.'

'Okay. He says anything to upset you then I will be kicking his ass. Com'on let's sit and watch TV before he gets here.'

'Okay.'

We walked over to the couch and sat down. I snuggled into Peter and knew with him by my side nothing could go wrong.

I just had to wait until Jasper gets here to find out if that statement would always be true.

**Read and review. Let me know what you think.**

**Next up Jasper will be here.**

**Question to the readers: Whose POV would you like to read for the reunion?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks to everyone that have read, reviewed, and favorited the last chapter. Sorry it's been a few months since the last update but real life has been hectic. And this chapter was difficult to write.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**JPOV (After the phone call from Peter in chapter 18)**

I closed the phone and stared at it. I could hear Peter's words in my head.

_Alice wasn't my Mate._

_She was lying to me._

_Get back to my Real Home._

I put the phone in my pocket and stared at the horizon. Peter was right being in this area was dangerous for me.

So I listened to my brother's words. I turned around and started running north. I ran away from the South and buried my memories of my time there. I would deal with that later.

Time to see my brother and his human Mate.

I will have to be careful when I get there. Peter will be somewhat territorial of her since they are newly mated. But as long as I can stay in my room and hunt regularly I will be fine.

As I ran, I watched the scenery around me change and thought about the changes I needed to make in my life. One, if Alice wasn't my mate then her access to my money and name would be stopped immediately. I would also be divorcing her. Lying isn't something I can tolerate from anyone. She could have told me the truth and then we would have been together as just companions.

Although, she isn't that much of a wife or companion.

She wines and pouts when she doesn't get her way and I have never met a vampire that would rather go shopping than have a roll in the hay with me. I mean, I'm an empath and a damn good lover. I mean we are vampires and are highly physical and sexual creatures. That fact that she only wanted sex once a month meant that she was no match for me.

Another thing that should have clued me in to our non-mate status was the fact Peter named her Alice 'flat-board' Cullen about thirty years ago and I didn't kill him. Yeah we weren't Mates and I was too lost to realize it.

No more mistakes from now on.

After about a day of running, I found myself somewhere in Wyoming. That is according to my phone's GPS. I stopped to make a few phone calls and hunt before I made it to Peter's.

I called Jenks to order new ids for myself. This information about Alice's deception has made me return to my original last name, Whitlock. I also got him working on my divorce papers. I told him to have them to Peter's cabin in two days. Then, I called my bank to remove Alice's name and authorization off of my accounts. I sent a text to Peter to let him know I would be there later today.

I put my phone in my duffel bag and jumped up into the trees. I found a sturdy high branch to put my bag while I hunted. It had been about a week since I last hunted and wasn't feeling thirsty that much. Granted being away from the others and their extreme emotions left me feeling lighter and I had an easier time controlling my thirst.

But Peter had a human Mate.

I would never do anything to hurt Peter. He saved me in more ways than Alice or any of the Cullens did.

With that thought, I jumped down onto the ground and took a deep breath. I had to go big since I would be around another human again. Deer wouldn't be enough. The wind blew across me and I got a whiff of mountain lion. I took off and soon had my fill of a mountain lion and two bears.

I looked down and saw my clothes were bloody and torn. I ran back to my tree and climbed it to retrieve my duffel bag. I jumped down and ran to a nearby lake. I set my bag down and took off my boots. Then I ripped off my bloody clothes and jumped in to clean off.

I washed my body and hair with the cool water in the lake. I didn't have anything with me, like soap, so it was just a quick rinse to get any blood or dirt off of me. I floated around the lake and just let my thoughts roam in my head. It was peaceful out here.

Thinking of Peter and his Mate brought thoughts of Bella into my mind. I hadn't thought about her in a while but I remember the bravery she had for hanging around vampires. Knowing one slip or cut could be the end of her. Her love for the family outweighed any fear on her part and I wish I could have gotten to know her better when we lived in Forks. Granted I think she should have been turned the minute she found out about us to protect us from the Volturi and the laws of our world. I think she would have made an awesome vampire. I mean, she was able to give me the slip in the airport when we were on the run from the nomads and that was when she was human.

I wonder what she is doing now.

Maybe after I get settled at Peter's we could take a drive back to Forks and find out what became of Bella. Was she married? Have kids?

I dunked myself under the water and cleared my head. Those thoughts were for another day.

I swam over to the edge of the lake and got out. I walked over to my bag and got a shirt out to dry myself with. After that was done, I pulled out a pair of jeans and another shirt and got dressed. I pulled some socks on and then my boots. I put my phone in my back pocket of my jeans and threw my bog over my shoulder.

I was ready to go see Peter.

I took off running towards Peter's cabin. I got to the city limits of Twin Falls and slowed down a bit. I continued through the forest and reached Peter's property. I stopped at the edge of the driveway and called Peter.

I didn't want to piss him off by scaring his Mate.

**PPOV**

As I lay on the couch with Bella and watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful. It was going to be somewhat short-lived. With Jasper on his way, this quiet little haven in the woods was going to be shaken on its foundation. I know Jasper will be shocked to find Bella here but after I kick his ass for leaving her alone and he gets the chance to talk to Bella, all will be well.

Then I'll think about introducing him to Jenna. Maybe. I think he should suffer a little bit.

My phone buzzed on the table and I reached to pick it up. I saw it was Jasper calling and I got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. I hit the answer button.

'_Hello.'_

'_Hey Peter. I'm just down the road at the edge of the driveway. I wanted to call so I don't interrupt anything.'_

'_Nah. She's sleeping. I'll meet you outside. I want to lay out some ground rules before you guys meet.'_

'_Rules? What rules?'_

'_My rules. Just meet me out front.'_

'_Okay.'_

I hit the end button and put the phone down on the counter. I walked back into the living room and walked over to the couch. I leaned down and kissed Bella on her forehead. I breathed in her scent and it calmed me somewhat. I knew that I would blow my temper with my brother and hoped she would sleep through it.

I walked through the cabin trying to maintain calm. Seeing Jasper was going to push my patience. But I will get his side of the story and then its ass kicking time.

I walked down the porch stairs and walked out to the beginning of the driveway. I whistled to Jasper so he knew to come up.

A few seconds later, I heard my brother coming up the driveway and then I saw him. He looked different. His clothes and his whole demeanor had changed from the last time I saw him. I was glad he listened to me and got his ass up here. He stopped a few feet in front of me and I took in my brother.

'New clothes, Jas?'

'Nah, I had these in the closet. Just never got the chance to wear them. Turned over a new leaf so I figured a change in wardrobe was in order.'

'Looks good on you.'

'I filed for a divorce. You were right.'

That I couldn't believe. I think the Major finally found his balls.

'Well, Major I had no reason to lie to you. You order new ids?'

'Yeah. It'll be here in day.'

'Good.'

I took a deep breath. Ass-kicking time had arrived.

'Good. Now for the rules.'

'Rules? Peter, I would never hurt your Mate. You know those negative emotions affect me and I try to avoid them.'

'Avoid them? Maybe you should have tried harder to avoid taking a bite out of a little slip of a girl a few years back and then my mate wouldn't have to suffer.' I was nearly yelling at the end. The volume would probably wake Bella up.

'Peter, What the FUCK are you talkin' about? I haven't been around humans in a few years. I stopped going to school a few years ago. The last human I around for a long period of time was Edward's Ma…'

I growled. Fuck. I'm really goin' to hurt my brother. He just had to mention that name.

'She wasn't HIS. That boy doesn't know what to do with a woman. She is MINE.'

With that I lunged at my brother. I felt more than saw myself collide with him and us landing down the driveway about twenty feet back from where we were standing. I pinned him to the ground. I started hitting him and growling MINE. I kept hitting him remembering the scars on Bella's arms and the ones on her heart.

Jasper was doing his best to defend himself. He suddenly grabbed a hold of both of my arms with his hands and dug his nails into my skin. I could feel the burn of venom as it leaked out of the cuts. The pain stopped my murderous tirade long enough for Jasper to talk.

'Peter, what does Edwar...?'

'Don't fuckin' say his name. She was never his. She's MINE.'

'Okay. What does Bella have to do with you? You never met her.'

What does she have to do with me? Everything. My world is held her smile and touch. And definitely her kisses.

'She's MINE. Left alone. Sad. Hurt. Kidnapped. Tortured. Pain. Loneliness. I make her better. MINE. MINE. MINE.'

I felt a power surge through me and I got out of Jasper's hold. I leapt up and back a few feet. I dropped down to a crouch as I watched him rise and stand up. I waited for him to make the first move.

He put his hands up in surrender. He wouldn't win this one. He would listen to me and my orders since it was my Mate that was human and vulnerable. He hesitated and took a step closer towards me and the cabin behind me. I smiled at him and then remembered the cuts on my arms. They had healed but man did they burn.

He walked over to me and said, 'So can I meet her?'

I was standing there with my brother when I heard a door open. Shit. She woke up.

Then I heard her heavenly voice coming from the porch and moving closer to us.

'Peter, what's going on? I heard growling. Are you ok?'

'Yeah. Me and Jas are just goin' over the house rules. Stay there on the porch.'

'Are you hurt? You didn't hurt him too bad, did you?'

I sighed. She cared for me so much and my brother, who once try to take a bite out of her.

'I'm fine and so is Jasper.'

I turned to my brother.

'Let's go. Grab your bag and get inside.'

I ran up to the cabin where Bella was on the porch as Jasper ran and got his duffel. I hugged Bella and waited for my brother's reaction to seeing her.

He ran up the driveway and stopped just a few feet and looked up.

'Bella?!' he brother exclaimed.

'Hey, Jas.'

**Read and review. Let me know what you think.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks to everyone that have read, reviewed, and favorited the last chapter. So here continues the family reunion.**

**JPOV**

I stared at the girl…no woman standing before me holding onto my brother and tried to reconcile this person with the girl I knew in Forks. There was no doubt she was the same person. Her emotional signature had changed somewhat. I still got a feel for her emotions but some were more muted than others. Like she was trying to suppress some emotions from me. Her scent was the same but mature, and aged somewhat. And she smelled like Peter. This was his Mate.

Now I understood what the hell he was going on about before when we were fighting. Edward ended his relationship with Bella and Peter didn't want to hear any claim, past or present, Edward had on his Mate. Granted I was happy to see Bella. There was so much to tell her, but I needed her forgiveness for what happened at her birthday party.

Bella looked between the two of us and said 'so, we gonna stand here all day or can we go inside. Unlike you two my gets tired.'

'Yeah, we can go inside, sweetheart. We got a lot to talk about. Go get comfy on the couch. Me and Jasper will right up.'

'Don't hurt him, Peter.'

'I won't.'

I watched the exchange between them and then Peter leaned down and kissed Bella's forehead and sent her inside. He turned to me.

'We gonna have any problems, Major?'

'You gonna tell me how you two got together?'

'Yeah if you can keep control of yourself. Stuff needs to be said. Then we can all move on with this happy reunion.'

'How long have you both known that I knew her in Forks?'

'I told her my story and she told me her story. Dots got connected. I will let her choose what she wants to tell if she wants to tell you. You will not pressure her to talk. And you will not call your family if she doesn't want them to know. Got it?'

I looked at my brother. The protectiveness and fury coming off him clued me in that the story I would hear wouldn't be all happiness and joy. But these were his rules, his home, and above all his Mate. I had to agree if I wanted to hear the story.

'Yeah, I agree.'

'Good. Let's go inside.'

I started walking up the porch stairs and followed Peter into the cabin. I reached my hand and grabbed his shoulder. He craned his head to look back at me. He raised his brow at me and eyed my hand on him. I removed my hand and spoke.

'Is she okay?'

'She's getting there. Your visit will help.'

'Okay.'

He turned and continued into the cabin. I followed him in and through to the living room. Bella was sitting on the couch. I could feel the anxiety coming off her but when she looked up and saw us it diminished. Her smile widen as Peter walked closer and her happiness and love grew at each of his steps. There was no doubt of Peter's feelings for Bella. Love, devotion, lust, and protectiveness. All the feelings a male vampire has for his Mate. I watched them embrace and then Peter settled on the couch with Bella in his lap. I walked over to the couch and sat at the other end. I looked at them.

'So Bella, how did you wind up here with Peter?'

'Well he came into my work one night and saw me. It was about a month ago.'

'Maybe you should start at the beginning. From when they left you in Forks. Jasper deserves to know everything.'

'Everything, Peter?' Bella whispered. Her anxiety was rising and some dread was coming through. What the hell happened to her?

'Yeah everything. I'll be right here with you.' He wrapped his arms around her.

'Okay, Peter. I will tell you everything Jasper but you have to stay and listen to everything.'

'Okay. I will listen.'

'Okay here my story. You know Edward took me home after the party. A few days later Edward walked me into the forest and broke my heart. You all left me when I was supposed to be a part of the family. I was devastated. I was a zombie for months after that barely functioning. The following spring was when I started to live again. It was because of Jacob. He was my personal sun at a very dark time in my life. Jacob helped me move on and live again. He made me see that life was still going on without me so I better get back in the game. It turns out being friends with Jacob was the best thing in my life at the time. He saved me on more than one occasion. The wolves took out Laurent when he found me alone in a clearing in the forest.'

Shit the wolves. And Laurent. Why wasn't he in Alaska? Does she just attract the supernatural?

'I finished out the school year and graduated in early June. Jacob and his friends were having a bonfire to celebrate and I went down to the beach with my Dad. It was a great time at first. Everyone was having a good time, eating, drinking, and dancing. Then, Victoria showed up with a newborn vamp. They were standing on the edge of the beach. The newborn was so feral and out of control. Everyone started to run away except for Jacob and his friends. They're wolves or at least they shift into wolves. The presence of vampires causes them to shift. This time it was Collin, who showed signs of shifting soon, that shifted into the horse-sized wolf for the first time. Unfortunately, my Dad was standing right next to him and was thrown into a tree as Collin shifted. My Dad was killed instantly.'

Holy Shit. Charlie is dead. How did she cope with all this and I know there is more to her story.

'After the commotion over Collin shifting and my Dad dying, the other guys shifted and chased Victoria and the newborn. They got the newborn but Victoria got away. We had the funeral for my Dad and then I moved in with Jacob and his Dad. By then, Jacob had met his imprint or Mate, Laura. Jacob came to pick me up from work one day and Laura was working the counter at the store. One look into her eyes and he knew. It was nice having her around and I was able to tell her everything that had happened to me. All the details. Then the newspapers were reporting missing people from Seattle and the towns surrounding it. The wolves investigated the areas where the people went missing and they could scent out vampires. Of course, some of the missing people turned up days later. They had been tortured and drained. I knew it was Victoria at work. That went on for about few months. Then there were fewer reports and finally there were none by the end of the year. I thought she had moved on and forgotten about me. That she decided that I wasn't worth the trouble with the wolves. I should have known she was just lying in wait. It was in June and on the fucking anniversary of my Father's death that she was able to get to me. She got me on my way back from visiting his grave. I had insisted that I go alone. She kidnapped me and took me to some abandoned building. There were a couple of other vampires there. I didn't understand where all those missing people went but I guess they didn't make it. Either as a human or a vampire. She would just taunt me and hit me. She was careful not to break my skin and let me bleed. Guess she didn't want any of the others to attack me. For the most part, she didn't let any of them near me. They brought her humans to feed off in front of me. They were usually girls that looked like me. I cried every time I watched the life drain from their eyes as they died. One night, she left and one of the male vampires came over to me. He told me it was time he had some fun.'

Fuck. This isn't soundin' good. No, this can't happen to Bella. She doesn't deserve this.

'He grabbed me and threw me down on the cot I was never allowed to sleep in. He ripped my shirt off and grabbed at my pants. I tried so hard to fight back but how could I. He lay on top of me and got my pants off. I was laying there in my underwear and he said he was going to taste me first and the fuck the life out of me. He bit down on arm and started to drink from me. I thought it was going to be over but then just as he started to rip my underwear off. Victoria came back and ripped him off of me. I didn't think I would ever be glad to see her. But it was short lived. She ripped his arms off and then noticed that I had venom running through my body. She, of course, didn't want me to change into a vampire so she walked over to me and sucked the venom out. But then she found a new way to torture me. She would bite me and feed a little and then after an hour or so she would suck the venom out. It went on for so long I thought I would never see the outside world again. But then on Christmas, I only know it was that day because Victoria told me, Jacob and the other wolves found the building and saved me. The wolves were able to kill the other vampires but Victoria escaped as always. The wolves brought me back home and that's when Jacob told me they found me in northern British Columbia, in Canada. I could not believe how far away I was. It took me a couple of months to recover and that's why I wear long sleeve shirts to hide the scars from all the bites. Most people can't see them but there have been a few to concentrate hard and see them and ask what happened. How could I tell anyone about what happened to me? No one would believe it. I left in April continued to settle down in small towns and some bigger cities but I constantly on the move. Then last September right after my 21st birthday, I moved to Jackpot and Jenna knocked on my door and invited herself into my life. At first, I avoided her and tried to keep her out of my life but she barreled through all my defenses. She's been my only friend here.'

HOLY SHIT FUCK. I sat there and tried to process everything that Bella just told me. How could she go through all that and is still standing. Still living. It's all my fault. If I hadn't attacked her on her birthday then none of this would have happened. I could hear them talking but the words were fuzzy. I just kept hearing Bella's story. Over and over.

**Bella POV**

I watched Jasper sit there on the couch after I finished my story. He was just sitting there. Still as a vampire could be. I looked at Peter.

'He is okay?'

'He'll be fine, sweetheart. It was a lot to take in.'

'He looks broke. Should I poke him to make sure he's still with us?'

'I wouldn't. He might bite back. Just let him process everything. Need anything?'

'Sure some water.'

'Okay.'

Peter placed me on the couch and got up and went into the kitchen. I continued to watch Jasper on the couch. It was like watching an animal at the zoo. You just kept staring at it waiting for it to move around. I got up and walked over to the balcony doors and stared out at the forest. It was so beautiful here. I turned to walk into the kitchen when I felt something wrap around my waist. I looked down.

It was Jasper.

I didn't know what to do. I wanted to call for Peter but then Jasper started speaking.

'Please, Bella. Forgive me. It's all my fault. Everything that happened, it's all because of me. I'm sorry.'

I looked down at Jasper, my brother, and saw him sobbing out his apology to me, shaking with grief and despair. I couldn't imagine the pain and anguish that he experienced these past years because he blamed himself for what happened to me.

I looked up towards the kitchen and saw Peter standing in the door way. He didn't look surprised to see Jasper and I in this type of embrace. I looked him in the eyes and he just smiled and nodded his head. Then I knew. Jasper needed my forgiveness to move on. I didn't hold him responsible for what happened but he needed to hear it from me.

I placed my hands on Jasper's head, smoothing down his hair and tilted his head up towards me. I looked into his eyes.

'Jasper, my brother, there is nothing to forgive. I openly walked into a home of vampires. You are an empath and too many strong emotions can test your control. That incident was nothing but strong emotions. You reached your breaking point. There are others that more responsible for what happened to me. But you, Jasper, only have to apologize for one action, and then we can move on.'

I watched him think about what I said. I pushed the hair behind his ears and watched his face as he thought. After few minutes, I watched Jasper face change as he realized what he needed to do.

He swallowed and spoke, 'Bella, I am sorry for leaving you behind and not saying good bye. My little sister please forgive me for not being a man and a proper big brother. I will never make the same mistake again. You will always be safe from now on.'

I leaned down and kissed his forehead.

'You're forgiven, big brother.'

Jasper face broke out into a huge smile and leaped up and picked me up and hugged me tight.

'Thank you, Bella. I will always keep you safe.'

I watched Peter walk over to us.

'I'll hold you to that, bro. Now who's up for some gamblin'?'

**Let me know what you thought with a review.**

**Up next Jasper meets Jenna.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi Everyone. Sorry this has taken so long to update but real life and its problems have taken its toll on me. So here is the next chapter. Thanks to everyone that read, favorited, and reviewed the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**PPOV  
><strong>I stood there watching my girl and my brother embrace and witnessed the weight of that night come off both of their shoulders. I walked over to them and decided to get this show on the road.

'I'll hold you to that, bro. Now who's up for some gamblin'?'

Jasper put Bella down and let her stand on her own. He turned to me.

'Gamblin'? Where?'

'Just the casino Bella use to work at. Bella, call Jenna and see what she is doing tonight. Maybe we can all get together and hang out.'

'Peter, since when do you hang out with humans?'

'Since my Mate is a human and Jenna is a firecracker. You'll love her.'

'I think she is working tonight.'

'Okay. We can go change and then on to the casino to have some fun.'

'Okay.'

I watched Jasper walk out of the room and listened as he walked downstairs into his room. I looked down at Bella and reached over to pull her close to me.

'Let's go, baby. There's a shower with our name on it.'

'Peter! We can't do that with Jasper here. He will hear us.' She whispered yelled at me.

'So what. He can just tune us out. I'm not stoppin' jus cause he's here.'

'Whatever, Peter. Let's go.'

Bella turned and walked out of the room and up the stairs and of course I followed. Just watching her walk up the stairs and see her ass bounce got me all hard. Definitely need that shower with her now. Some tension relief is in all of our near futures.

I got to the bedroom just as Bella walked over to the dresser and grabbed her under clothes. She walked across the room and looked at me. I grinned. She huffed and walked into the bathroom closing the door. I chuckled. She was so cute.

I walked up to the bathroom door and knocked.

'Bella, can I come in? I promise to behave.'

I heard her snort.

'Behave? Really Peter? Do you think I'm that gullible?'

'We don't have to do anything but soap up and get clean. If you don't want to then I will wait for you to finish.'

I waited. I heard the shower start and figured she wanted that time alone. I understood. This was all new for her. And we had forever for everything.

'Peter?'

'Yeah.'

'Are you coming in with me?'

Yes. Internal victory dance.

Shower sex here we come.

I open the door and through the steam and condensation I make out a hazy vision of her in the shower. I enter with some nervousness and see Bella facing the wall letting the water run over her hair and down her back, one hand on the wall the other moving slowly over her skin. I watched the soap suds run down her body. It takes me no time to remove my clothes my cock erect as it has been. I get into the shower my cock brushes the inside of her thigh as I wrap my arms around her and kiss her neck. She throws her head back and the water runs over us both. From the heat of the water and her skin, I no longer feel cold. She warms me in more than one way.

My hands move up her body and cup her breasts. Bella reaches back and wraps her hand around my cock. She starts stroking it and I know this will be quick. I feel her nipples harden under my touch. I keep giving her kisses on her neck and shoulders. One of my hands ghost down her side toward her heated core. I reach her clit and give it a rub making her arch her body in pleasure. I continue on and reach her pussy. I slide a finger in easy.

'Jesus. You're so fuckin' wet.'

'Hurry Peter. I need you now.' She panted out.

Shit. Can't have my baby in need. I pull my finger out and suck on the juices. She tastes fuckin; delicious. I take hold of both her wrists and pull her arms up so she is braced against the wall.

'Hold on, baby.'

I nudged her legs apart and gripped her hips to help steady her. I pushed my cock into her warm pussy. Bella pushed back and I'm fully in her. We moan in sync as I begin to thrust back and forth.

It's only a few minutes before I feel her walls constrict around my cock and I feel both our orgasms approaching.

'Come on Bella. Cum for me.'

'Oh Peter. Shit. You feel so good. Faster. I'm almost there.'

I speed up my movements. I reach one hand around to her front and rub her clit. She explodes around me and I cum right after her.

I wrap my arms around her as I pull out. Her body feels weightless and she has huge smile on her face.

'Feel better baby?'

'Best shower of my life.'

'Never knew getting clean could be this good.'

'Yea. I've been missing out just washing my body and hair.'

'Okay. Let's get clean up and get ready.'

We wash each others' body and it's hard not to start round two but it isn't fair to Jasper. The lust levels we have been putting off are probably giving him a headache. And a hard on.

I step out of the shower and grab the towels as Bella turns off the water. She steps out the shower and I wrap the towel around her. I wrap the other towel around my waist.

'I'm goin' dry my hair. Pick me out some clothes to wear, Peter.'

'OK.'

I walk out of the bathroom and into the room. I walk into the closet. I dry off my body and pull a pair of jeans off the shelf. I pull them on and then grab a shirt to put on. I turn around and grab a pair of jeans and shirt off the shelf for Bella.

I walk out of the closet and back into the bathroom. Bella is standing in front of the mirror blow drying her hair in just her bra and panties. Shit. Maybe Jasper doesn't need to meet Jenna tonight. My Mate is fuck hot and I can't get enough of her.

She looks at me in the mirror and smirks.

'See something you like Petey?'

'Hell yea. You are hot woman. Here are your clothes. Not that I want you to cover up. I like seein' you with nothin' on.'

'Thanks. But clothes are necessary if we are goin' out.' She turns off the blow dryer and puts it down. She turns to take the clothes from me and I help her into her jeans and shirt. She turns back to the mirror and finishes getting ready. I figure this is the best time let her know about what will happen tonight.

'Bella. Tonight I need you to stay close to me. Okay?'

She turned to look at me.

'Okay, Peter. But why?'

'Jasper might be meeting his Mate tonight and it could be a little tense. I don't think anyone will get hurt but I want you safe.'

'Whose his Mate?'

'Umm, its Jenna.' I whisper to her. No need to ruin the surprise for the Major.

I watch her eyes go wide. Those brown orbs pull me in every time.

'My Jenna?'

'Yep.' I say poppin' that 'p'.

'Oh ok. Will she be safe with him? I mean will he care that she has been with other men?'

'Nah. He needs an experienced woman to grab hold of the reins and ride him like there's no tomorrow. He hasn't had a decent lay in a while so we might not see them for a few days.'

'Okay. As long as she will be safe then I'm happy for them. This is why you told me that Jenna will be a vamp?'

'Yeah. You two will probably be changed soon. It will just make everything easier with both of you vamps.'

'Will it be good for the two of us to be changed at the same time?'

'Ideally no. But if one of you is changed the other is in danger if they are still a human. So changing you both at the same time keeps you both safe. Plus, Jasper and I have experience dealing with newborns so we should be good.'

'Oh ok. Well let's go then.'

With that a grabbed Bella and slug her over my shoulder. I walked out of the room and down the stairs with her squirming and spankin' my ass. Like that will help her get down.

I got back into the living room and put her down and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

I walk over to the stairs and yell for my brother.

'Jas, you ready?'

'Yeah. Be right up.'

'Sweet. Meet you at the truck.'

'Kay.'

I walk out of the cabin with Bella and head over to the truck. I open the door and lift Bella in so she can sit in the middle. I get in after her and start the truck. Jasper comes out a minute later and gets in the truck.

I pull the truck onto the driveway head out to the road. I look over towards Jasper and see him looking at me. I noticed his eyes are brighter, meaning he fed before changing. Good that will keep him settled a little bit tonight.

'Had a good dinner, bro?'

He chuckled. 'Yeah. Figured if I was gonna be around humans then dinner was in order. Besides the lust levels you two were putting out made me run for the hills.'

My turn to chuckle. I glance down at Bella and she is bright red. She may be embarrassed now but at least he wasn't around to hear us in the shower.

'So you didn't hear us, Jas?'

'Nah Bella. 'Sides as a vamp you get used to tuning out the others when you're not part of the conversion.'

'Yea. You definitely weren't invited to that conversation.'

We continue the drive down to the casino in relative silence. I had to be prepared to keep Jasper in check enough so no one got hurt. Just not so much that he thought I am a threat to his Mate. If it all goes south, then I tell Bella to grab Jenna and head to her apartment while I wrangle the Major and get him away from the humans.

In no time we are pulling up to the casino. I pull into a parking spot a little bit away from the building just case this goes bad. I don't think it will but hey what do I know. I turn off the truck and open the door to get out. I help Bella get out of the truck.

As Jasper gets out on the other side and walks around I ask her, 'Is Jenna here?'

'Yeah. She said she is working til midnight.'

'Okay. Let's get this show on the road.'

We walk towards the entrance to the casino and I grab the door to let Bella in first and then my brother. I watch Jasper discretely sniff the air. It's been awhile since his been in contact with this many humans but I know what he smells. Jenna.

'What the fuck smells good in here?' Jasper asks quietly.

Not the question you can just blurt out the answer to. _Oh that scent. It's your Mate. Yeah the Pixie Bitch lied to you and tried to control you._

Before I can answer him, Bella does, 'Well on a few occasions I've been told I smell downright fuckin' delectable.'

I chuckle. So the answer that needed to be said.

Jas chuckles. 'Yea. You did smell delicious before but now you smell like Peter and that ain't anything I want.'

Bella gasps. Then takes a sniff at her body. 'I smell like Peter?'

'Yeah you do. You can't smell it that much but with vamp senses I can. Don't worry he smells like you.'

'Bella.' I hear Jenna call. She walks towards us and I check on the Major. He's takin' bigger sniffs as she gets closer.

'Jenna. Come over and meet Peter's brother.'

She finally gets to where we are standing and hugs Bella.

'Hey Peter.'

'Hey Jenna. This is my brother, Jasper.'

I turn to face him and I can see his nostrils flare as she turns toward him and his eyes darken. I slap my hand on his shoulder to steady him and keep him in place.

'Hi Jasper. Nice to meet you.' I squeeze his should to get him to respond. I know it will be hard with the venom pooling in his mouth.

I watch him swallow and then open his mouth to speak.

'MINE.' He roars.

Oh shit.

**Read and review and let me know what you think.**

**Thanks.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi Everyone. Sorry this has taken so long to update but real life has taken its toll on me. I also had a bad bout of writer's block. So here is the next chapter. Thanks to everyone that read, favorited, and reviewed the last chapter.**

**JPOV**

We were walking towards the entrance of the casino and I could smell the humans inside. One scent stood out from the others. It was heavenly. I knew it was from a female since it was sweeter. And most males have a slightly muskier scent than the females.

I walked through the door and took deeper breaths of the scent. I had to know what smelled so good. Then Bella made a smartass comment about her smelling good. It was true before but now all I smell on her is Peter and he ain't my type.

I saw this woman walk over to us and Holy Fuck she was gorgeous. As I take a deep breath of the scent it hits me.

This sweet little woman is MINE.

A haze comes over me as I stare at this woman. My Mate.

The Major roars in my head and decides on a Fuck and Kill plan. Fuck our Mate until we're both satisfied and then Kill the Pixie Bitch for trying to claim she was my mate.

I feel Peter slap his hands on my shoulders and I'm sure I look scary but I can't help it.

I faintly hear Bella's friend introduce herself to me. And I should be paying attention cause it's my Mate talking to me.

I swallow the venom pooling in my mouth and say the only thought I make into words.

'MINE' I roar out.

I see the stunned looks on the faces of Bella and Jenna. And I can hear Peter talking to them. All of a sudden I see Bella take Jenna's hand and lead her away from me.

No, she should be here not going away. I want her with me. NOW. I struggle to get out of Peter's grip. I want MY MATE. Decades of brotherhood and friendship are forgotten as Peter's grip hardens and his nails sink into my shoulders. The foreign venom burns but is forgotten just as easily. He made the women go away and he will pay for separating me and MY MATE.

Peter's grip on me tightens and I feel him lift me and then the scent is gone. I take a deep breath to get it back all I get is fresh air. The haze lifts from my eyes. I turn to Peter. He had pulled us outside the casino.

'Welcome back, Major.'

I blink and swallow the pooled venom.

'Are they coming back?'

'Who, the girls? Yeah they'll be along.'

'Okay.'

'You gonna be able to function while we talk to Jenna or you just stand there growlin' and sniffin' at her?'

'I'll be fine. I just need to be close to her.'

'Just don't be rubbin' all over her before she gives the ok. She's in charge. And remember Bella will be with her. Hurt her and I hurt you more.'

The fuckin' balls this bastard has. But I get it. I nod. 'Got it.'

He turns around and reaches into the bed of his truck.

'Here put this on. The shirt you're wearing has rips in them and is soaked in venom.' He throws the shirt at me. I quickly change and throw the old one in the bed of the truck.

"Remind me to kick your ass later for that. You know that shit stings.'

He rolls his eyes. 'Yeah whatever, Major. Okay. Here they come. We're goin' ride in the back so you get some air and girls will be in the cab.'

He turns to them.

"Bella, I want to you to drive and Jenna can stay up front with you. Me and Jas are goin' sit in the back to get some air. Here's the key.'

Peter throws the keys to Bella and she catches them. I watch the girls get in as Peter hops in the bed and I follow. We sit and Peter opens the small rear window on the back of the cab.

'Bella, just drive to Jenna's place. We will talk there.'

'Okay, Peter.'

I can smell the girls and it soothes me when Jenna's scent hits me. I want to be near her but I don't want to frighten her.

It will be hard balance to keep until she knows what I am and what she means to me.

We drive for about ten minutes and pull up in front of an apartment building.

**PPOV**

I watch Jasper as he sits in the bed of my truck. He's sitting next to the window I opened so he hear and scent Jenna without lookin' like a fuckin' perv.

I sigh. This is gonna be one long night.

Bella pulls the truck into a spot in front of the building and shuts off the truck. I watch my brother jump out of the back and open the door for Jenna. He helps her out of the cab and steadies her before letting her go. They walk around the truck over to where I am doing the same for Bella as she gets out of the truck.

I wrap my arm around Bella and nudge her so she will take the lead and do the talkin'.

'Jenna, let's go upstairs and talk. We will explain everything. Okay?'

I watch her fidget and I know she is close to telling us all to go to hell and never darken her doorstep again. My eyes cut to my brother and I watch him stare at Jenna. Some of the staring is because of them being Mates but I know he one breath away from sending her some cocktail of emotions to get her to comply with Bella's request. Granted it would work but as soon as she finds out about his gift she ain't gonna want him around her any more. She'll be thinkin' it's all fake and we just a bunch of deviants lookin' for fresh meat.

I speak at vamp speed to get him to stop.

'Jas, don't mess with her emotions. Let her feel whatever she is feeling. We will get through this and then on to happier times.'

He nods slightly.

I turn my attention to Jenna and she nods her head in the affirmative.

'Let's go up. I want answers and this is the only way I will get them.'

We head inside and follow Jenna up the stairs to her apartment. She lets us in and she sits on the one chair in the room silently telling us to take the couch. I let Jasper sit on the end closest to her and take the seat next to him with Bella taking residence on my other side.

We all turned to look at Jenna. This was it. Story time.

"So who is gonna start?' Jenna asked.

I looked at Jasper and he was just staring at Jenna. Yea, him talkin' was out of the question for a bit. I turned to Bella and gave her 'the look'. She needed to start the talk because her story covered some of Jasper's and mine would cover the rest.

'Okay. I'll start. You know some of the stuff I'm going to tell you but I want to get everything out since I left some details out of the story. When I was seventeen my mom got remarried and I decided to move in with my dad. That is when I met Edward and his family. There was something different about them and I just couldn't seem to get it off my mind. So I did some research and found out that they weren't human. They were vampires.'

I was watching Jenna for signs that she was going to flip out or faint and so far she seemed okay.

'After a little bit of time, I started dating Edward and loved being with his family. They were different from other vampires in that they only drink from animals not humans. They still have the same speed, strength, and power that all vampires possess. Some vampires have extra abilities. Edward could read the thoughts of everyone, except me. He introduced me to the family-Carlisle and Esme (the 'parents'), Rosalie and Emmett, and Jasper and Alice (his 'siblings)-and then we went to a clearing and they played baseball. The couple of nomads-two males and one female-came upon us and took a liking to me and my great smelling blood. I ran to Phoenix with Jasper and Alice. One of the males was a tracker and he called my phone and told me he had my mom at an old ballet studio. I got away from Jasper and Alice and went to the studio. My mom wasn't there but the tracker, James, was there. He taunted me and threw me around. I was really injured but then he bit my wrist and started to feed. The venom burned so much. Edward showed up and the two of them fought. Then the rest of the family came and Jasper, Emmett, and Alice killed James. Carlisle was tending to my injuries and Edward sucked the venom out of my body. I always wondered why he did that. I mean if I was meant to be a vampire why not just let me turn then. I just think he wanted to keep me human because of my blood. You see I am Edward's singer. My blood smells infinitely sweeter and more seductive than any other human out there.'

Bella paused and collected herself.

'I recovered over the summer and then on my birthday Alice threw me a party that I didn't even want. I got to their house and all of them were there. I started opening my presents and got a paper cut on one of them. That was when it all fell apart. Jasper tried to attack me and as he charged towards me Edward pushed me back and I fell into a glass table cutting my arm. All of them had to leave the house except for Carlisle who stitched my arm. A few days later Edward walked me into the forest and broke my heart. They all left me when I was supposed to be a part of their family. I was devastated. I was a zombie for months after that barely functioning. The following spring was when I started to live again. It was because of Jacob. He was my personal sun at a very dark time in my life. Jacob helped me move on and live again. He made me see that life was still going on without me so I better get back in the game. It turns out being friends with Jacob were the best thing in my life at the time. He saved me on more than one occasion. Him and his friends shift into wolves and are the mortal enemies of vampires. They saved me from being drained by the other male nomad I met when I was with Edward and his family. I finished out the school year and graduated in early June. Jacob and his friends were having a bonfire to celebrate and I went down to the beach with my Dad. It was a great time at first. Everyone was having a good time, eating, drinking, and dancing. Then, Victoria showed up with a newborn vamp. They were standing on the edge of the beach. The newborn was so feral and out of control. Everyone started to run away except for Jacob and his friends. The presence of vampires causes them to shift. This time it was Collin, who showed signs of shifting soon, that shifted into the horse-sized wolf for the first time. Unfortunately, my Dad was standing right next to him and was thrown into a tree as Collin shifted. My Dad was killed instantly. After the commotion over Collin shifting and my Dad dying, the other guys shifted and chased Victoria and the newborn. They got the newborn but Victoria got away. We had the funeral for my Dad and then I moved in with Jacob and his Dad. By then, Jacob had met his soul mate, Laura. The wolves have this thing. They call it imprinting. Jacob came to pick me up from work one day and Laura was working the counter at the store. One look into her eyes and he knew. It was nice having her around and I was able to tell her everything that had happened to me. All the details.'

I watched Bella stared at Jenna and then the realization came over Jenna's face that now she was getting all the details of Bella's life. And it wasn't all unicorns and rainbows. More like demons and running for your life.

'Then the newspapers were reporting missing people from Seattle and the towns surrounding it. The wolves investigated the areas where the people went missing and they could scent out vampires. Of course, some of the missing people turned up days later. They had been tortured and drained. I knew it was Victoria at work. That went on for about few months. Then there were fewer reports and finally there were none by the end of the year. I thought she had moved on and forgotten about me. That she decided that I wasn't worth the trouble with the wolves. I should have known she was just lying in wait. It was in June and on the fucking anniversary of my Father's death that she was able to get to me. She got me on my way back from visiting his grave. I had insisted that I go alone. She kidnapped me and took me to some abandoned building. There were a couple of other vampires there. I didn't understand where all those missing people went but I guess they didn't make it. Either as a human or a vampire. She would just taunt me and hit me. She was careful not to break my skin and let me bleed. Guess she didn't want any of the others to attack me. For the most part, she didn't let any of them near me. They brought her humans to feed off in front of me. They were usually girls that looked like me. I cried every time I watched the life drain from their eyes as they died. One night, she left and one of the male vampires came over to me. He told me it was time he had some fun. He grabbed me and threw me down on the cot I was never allowed to sleep in. He ripped my shirt off and grabbed at my pants. I tried so hard to fight back but how could I. He lay on top of me and got my pants off. I was laying there in my underwear and he said he was going to taste me first and the fuck the life out of me. He bit down on arm and started to drink from me. I thought it was going to be over but then just as he started to rip my underwear off. Victoria came back and ripped him off of me. I didn't think I would ever be glad to see her. But it was short lived. She ripped his arms off and then noticed that I had venom running through my body. She, of course, didn't want me to change into a vampire so she walked over to me and sucked the venom out. But then she found a new way to torture me. She would bite me and feed a little and then after an hour or so she would suck the venom out. It went on for so long I thought I would never see the outside world again. But then on Christmas, I only know it was that day because Victoria told me, Jacob and the other wolves found the building and saved me. The wolves were able to kill the other vampires but Victoria escaped as always. The wolves brought me back home and that's when Jacob told me they found me in northern British Columbia, in Canada. I could not believe how far away I was. It took me a couple of months to recover and that's why I wear long sleeve shirts to hide the scars from all the bites. Most people can't see them but there have been a few to concentrate hard and see them and ask what happened. How could I tell anyone about what happened to me? No one would believe it. I left in April continued to settle down in small towns and some bigger cities but I constantly on the move. I moved here last September and you just barreled into my life. I don't want to lose your friendship but I understand if never want to see me again.'

I pulled Bella into my lap and hugged her tight. She had tears streaming down her face and wiped them with my thumbs. I kissed her on the forehead and glanced at Jenna and Jasper. Jasper was still. This was still only the second time he heard the story and he felt the pain coming off Bella affecting him more than others. Jenna had tears in her eyes. She reached over to the table next to her and grabbed a box of tissues. She took some and then slid the box over across the table towards us. I leaned forward and grabbed the box for Bella. She dried her eyes and looked up. I smiled at her strength and gave her another kiss.

'Thank you Jenna for listening to Bella's story. Now I will tell you my story which includes Jasper. It's not pleasant but like most things in life the reward at the end of the journey outweighs the obstacles during it. I was born in 1868 in Galveston, Texas. My father, what I can remember, worked on the naval base in Galveston and my mother took care of me and my younger sister. I don't remember any of their names but I remember my sister had blond pigtails. My memories of them and my life before I was turned at 25 years old are somewhat fuzzy. I remember I worked down at the port unloading and loading the ships that were docked in the port. My last night as a human, I was in a bar having a couple of drinks with some of the other guys I worked with trying to avoid going home and hearing how I was getting older and needed to settle down with a girl and start a family. I left the bar and walked down the alley behind the bar to get home and that is when I ran into Jasper. He was already a vampire and had been for some time. He bit me and then all I remember is the burning of the venom as I turned into a vampire. I awoke three days later and was thrown into the newborn army Jasper and Maria were creating for the vampire wars. The Southern Vampire Wars. It's a war over feeding territories. Maria and the other warlords create vampires because when the new vampires are in their first, or newborn, years they are extremely strong. But very volatile. The strength a newborn has only lasts two years at the most. Vampires needed to be created almost all the time because they just didn't last. For one reason or another. After their newborn years are up they are disposed of and turned to ash unless they have a gift and are useful. Of course, the newborns don't go willingly. They fight and bite and rip to save their lives. Experienced vampires can fight them off and rip them to pieces and burn them, but not without a few scars from the bites. Maria needed a strong and demanding leader. When Maria found Jasper and turned him, he was a Major in the Civil War. A military background of leadership and discipline that he brought over with him into his vampire life, along with his gift of empathy. He could control the emotions of the newborns and train them to fight against other vampires over the feeding grounds. Jasper was lurking around Galveston that night looking for more soldiers and he found me. The first 50 years of my vampire life I watched and participated in humans being tortured and drained like it was no big deal. Maria rewarded us with humans when we were good and won the fights and had us restrained and starved or tore our limbs off when we didn't heed her orders. I watched vampires torn to pieces and burned to ash because they walked too close to Maria. I knew if I wanted to save my own ass Jasper was the key. Maria trusted him. I did everything I was asked of and I brought him humans to feed off of and play with. Anything to stay alive. And it worked. I was made second-in-command under Jasper. I was rewarded with my choice of humans to feed off or play with if I wanted to. And I did it. When my gift of 'knowing shit' became known Maria was ecstatic. She now had a sure fire way to know if the battles we engaged in were going to be successful. But my gift didn't always work that way. I surmised that it was when my individual life was in jeopardy or something that was important to me and that was when my gift kicked in. Self-preservation, if you will. I learned to study the newborns we had and evaluate them and the others we were fighting. Newborns are all the same and the warlords all had their unique fight patterns they used. I faked my gift to stay alive and to keep Maria happy. If she was happy then she let Jasper and me leave to hunt alone and that's when I worked on him to gain his friendship and after some time he was calling me his brother. It was in the early 1940s that I noticed that Jasper was getting severely depressed because of the emotions of the humans he feed off and the emotions of the vampires around him took its toll on his sanity. He was relying on me more often to take care of the newborns. I didn't mind but one day I was walking by Maria's tent and overhead a conversation she was having with another vampire. She was talking about my relationship with Jasper and how close we were. I did not like what the other vampire was telling Maria. That I was a bad influence and was keeping Jasper from being the best leader of the army. I knew I needed to leave soon. I tried to convince Jasper to come with and give up the fight, but he didn't want to leave. It was in May 1943 that I found out why I needed to leave. Maria was planning on killing me. She didn't like the influence I had over Jasper and that she was losing influence over him. I had tried to get him to feed off of criminals to help with the negative emotions that he got from feeding off of innocent humans but Maria never liked that idea. She wanted me gone and her Major back under her control. I told Jasper I needed to leave and for him to come with me. That Maria was going to kill me and he would be next on her chopping block if he couldn't please her. He refused to leave but told me to run. So I did. I ran for days before I realized no one was behind me. I had ended up somewhere in Michigan. I wandered around for months just being able to breathe without the threat of war or death on my back. I feed only when I needed to and on criminals only. That decision was my solace for all the innocent humans I killed during the wars. I still feed that way. No innocent human will ever be harmed by me again. Wandering around the northern parts of the country and living as a nomad made me realize this is the life Jasper needed to be living. I was able to buy a house in Minnesota and have somewhere to settle down. It was secluded so no unsuspecting humans would show up and get curious about who lived there. It was in June of 1948 that I got a flash of Jasper trying to convince a group of newborns to rip him apart and burn him. He was done with that life. I ran straight to the compound in southern Texas. I staked it out and watched Jasper snap at everyone, including Maria. He was just trying to bait some vampire to attack him so he could end his existence. He saved my life by letting me run and I needed to save his life by getting him out of there. I watched Jasper go off by himself and followed him to the nearest town. I watched him feed from some drunk in an alley and then he slumped down to the ground. I walked into the alley and sat down across from him. He looked up at me and I saw my brother look at me with desperation. I told him I was there to save him and all he said was please. My heart broke for my brother. I grabbed him and threw him over my shoulder. I ran north to my place. I put him down on the couch and waited. After three days, he told me what had happened after I ran. Maria had tortured him for letting me go. He told me what happened to him and it was horrible. I will spare you from knowing what happened. I felt so bad that I had left him there alone to face Maria and her fucked up way of life. He wouldn't let me apologize. He said that we were brothers and that's what brothers do for each other. It was wonderful having my brother with me and I saw him come out of his depression. He seemed happier and lighter than I had ever seen him before. Since it was only me and him in the house, the emotions did not overwhelm him like they did surrounded by the newborns. After a few years, I could tell the act of feeding off humans, even criminals, was still wearing Jasper down. But I did not know how to help him with that. We needed blood to survive. It was in 1952 that I got a flash of Jasper needing to be in Philadelphia. I didn't know why but I sent him on his way. It was two years later that he returned toting Alice with him and sporting golden eyes. He met her there and she showed him that he could feed off of animal blood to stay alive. I was grateful that my brother was shown another way to feed and the toll of emotions does not affect him but there was something about Alice that I did not like. I didn't know what it was; at the time I chalked it to the aftereffects of being in the war and having to constantly watch my back. After time passed and the decades rolled on, I am not so sure about that, Alice and her visions bother me. It seems she would choose the course of action were she gets out on top and that is not necessarily the best for everyone else. Add to the fact that after they found the Cullens, I saw less and less of my brother because I am a savage that feeds off of humans, I don't like her. I don't begrudge my brother one moment of happiness and peace but she is not the final stop on his journey. There's not much else that happened after that. I have enjoyed this quiet existence and it brings me peace that I didn't find in the first 50 years of this life. I bought my cabin in 1965 and every decade I make upgrades to it to keep the wiring and pipes and all that up to date. Until a few months ago I got flash to go to the casino and that's when I met Bella and found out that she was my soul mate. She's the one for me.'

I looked at Jenna and knew that I gave her lots of information. Probably too much but better she knows now.

'So any questions?'

I watched Jenna swallow and think about everything.

'Yeah. So you are both vampires…are you goin' drink my blood?

Jasper growled at this statement. I smacked him on the chest to shut him up.

'No Jenna. No one here is goin' drink your blood. Jasper only feeds on the furry critters in the forest and I only feed on criminals. You are safe.'

'Okay so why did Jasper scream 'MINE' at the casino?'

I chuckled. I'll let the Major handle this one.

Jasper shifted and turned to face Jenna. 'Cause you're My Mate. And I'll never leave you. You're Mine forever.'

'What the Fuck. I need some time. I'm goin' to bed.'

And with that statement Jenna got up and walked into the bedroom shutting the door. We could hear her walking around the room, no doubt changing her clothes, and then she settled on the bed. Within ten minutes she was out. I looked at Bella and she was watching Jasper. My brother was staring at the door Jenna just walked through like it was the Second Coming. I nudged him and he turned towards me.

'You want to spread a little tranquility and lethargy to get the girls sleeping peacefully and then we can talk.'

He nodded and I watched Bella yawn and snuggle into my chest falling asleep.

Gonna be a long night indeed.

**Read and review.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Here is the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait. This one is short but I wanted to get an update out. Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing this story and a special thanks to the reviewer who gave me the idea for the place of their group date. Many, many thanks to petersgirl2011 for the nomination for the non-cannon awards. Go check out her stories, they are awesome.**

**I still don't own anything.**

**BPOV**

I felt the chill of Peter's skin before I was fully awake and I knew I slept soundly in his arms. Although, his granite-like skin was no bed of pillows, I loved being in his arms because it made me feel safe and loved. After yesterday and everything that happened with Jasper and Jenna-still can't believe that one-today was going to be better but long. I stretched and opened my eyes to see Peter watching me. I grinned.

'Have fun watching the human sleep?'

He stroked the side of my face with one finger. 'Only you I watch. You are the only one to hold my attention.'

'Have a good night?'

'Yeah. Me and Jas talked.'

I then remembered Jasper was with us and we were at Jenna's apartment. I looked over and he was sitting on the floor leaning against Jenna's bedroom door. I watched him. He had his eyes closed and his chest was rising and falling. Most likely in sync with Jenna's breathing.

'What you wanna do today?'

'Well, if you and Jenna are up for it, there is a carnival up in Boise and it will be cloudy. Wanna go?'

I thought about it. It could be fun and a chance for all of us to hang out.

'Yeah. That sounds good.'

'Okay. I'll get you a change of clothes and then we can leave in a few hours.'

'Okay. Maybe you and Jas can get us some breakfast and I can talk to her and make sure she is okay.'

'Good idea. Let me get Jas and we will get you girls some breakfast.'

'Okay. Give us some time so we can talk.'

I got up and went into the bathroom. I freshened up a bit leaving the rest for when Peter returned with my clean clothes. I walked out and watched Jasper scramble up from the floor in front of Jenna's bedroom door and stand over by Peter. Guess Jenna was waking up.

A few seconds later her door opened and she walked out of the room. She looked at the three of us.

'Guess last night really happened?'

'Yeah Jenna. It did.' I replied.

I watched her walk out of the doorway and into the living room. She looked wary, like something was going to attack her. I guess its kinda true there are two vampires in the room.

'Jenna, the guys are going to get us some breakfast and get me a change of clothes. They will be back in about an hour. We can talk while they are gone. Okay?'

'Okay. That sounds good.'

I nodded at Jenna's agreement and turned to face Peter and Jasper. I walked over to Peter and wrapped my arms around his waist. He pulled me close and wrapped his arms around me. I sighed.

'Give us an hour, ok.'

'Okay.' And with that Peter kissed me and then released me from his arms and turned towards Jasper.

'Ready to go, brother?'

'Yeah.' He looked at Jenna. 'Bye, Jenna. I hope Bella can answer your questions but I will be happy to answer them too.'

'Okay. See you later.'

With that the guys left and I walked over to Jenna.

'Come sit down on the couch so we can talk.'

'Okay.'

'Any questions?'

''Well, Peter said that Jasper was an empath. Does that mean everything I feel is fake and he is making me feel whatever he wants?'

'Um, no. When you woke up how did you feel?'

'Kinda of groggy. Like I took a couple of sleeping pills and I was surprised I slept at all since everything that happened. I thought I would be up all night long.'

'That was Jasper. He used his gift to send the two of us some calm and sleepy feelings so we would sleep. Usually, I can feel the emotions Jasper sends because they don't feel genuine.'

'Okay, next thing. Why does Jasper think I'm his Mate?'

Oh, dear. How to explain this one.

'Because you are his Mate. The one to complete his soul and he will complete yours. I know it sounds strange but vampires recognize their Soul Mates on first sight.'

'So I'm his. That's it.'

'Yeah but he is yours. He won't expect an intimate relationship right away but you both can do what Peter and I did. Date. Get to know each other. Then you will see him how I see Peter. The one that love me and keep me safe above all others.'

'What about Alice?'

'Alice lied to him. Let me ask you something: remember when you told me about your ex Tim and how he cheated on you?'

'Yeah…and?'

'How long were you seeing him?'

'About a year. You know that.'

'Well, Jasper and Alice were together for fifty years and she lied to him about them being Soul Mates. When he met you last night he knew you both were Mates and Alice had lied to him the whole time they were together. Plus, she tried to change him. When I met him, he was wearing Khakis and Oxfords. It's not his style. He needs to be relaxed and in a more calming environment because of his gift. The emotional climate of any high school is not where he needs to be.'

'I don't know why anyone would want to repeat high school over and over again. I mean at least in college you can take different courses.'

'I know. Anything else?'

'Yeah, does this mean I'm going to become a vampire?'

'That is a choice you need to make. I know I want to become a vampire because that means I get Peter forever. You don't need to make any heavy decisions yet. Just spend time with Jasper. Which reminds me; Peter suggested the four of us all head up to Boise and go the carnival. That way you can get to know Jasper but still have me and Peter there to chaperone.'

'Chaperone?'

'Yeah someone needs to keep an eye on you two crazy kids. No telling what kinds of trouble you can get into at the carnival?'

'We will see who needs the chaperone.'

I reach over and hug Jenna. I may not have Peter's gift but I know it was all going to be okay.

**Let me know what you think.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing this story. Here is the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait. Peter was being a whiny bitch and wasn't cooperating with me. He's all better now that he knows I control when and how often he gets alone time with Bella. But on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it expect Jenna and Big Dan.**

**A few hours later**

**PPOV**

I pulled my truck into a spot and turned the engine off. The four of us got out and took in the sights and sounds of the carnival as we walked toward the entrance. I grabbed Bella's hand and held it as I pulled her closer to me. I looked over at Jasper and Jenna and saw him reach for her hand. She didn't hesitate and grabbed his outstretched hand. They had talked some more at breakfast. They were on the road to eternal happiness.

If they would only fuck and get on with it.

I get it. He just got here and is still recovering from the fuckery of the Pixie Bitch. But is it so wrong that I want him to pack his shit and get his own place so I can institute naked days for me and Bella.

Fucker would want the same for him and Jenna.

All I ask is that he gets a place on the other side of the forest and call ahead to schedule a visit. As soon as him and Jenna start going at it and the lust bombs start flying I'm goin' want to be buried in my Mate and listenin' to her moans not the moans of my brother and his Mate. Talk about a cock blocker.

After all they say absence makes the heart grow fonder and I'm a sentimental old fucker.

Bella tugs on my shirt and pulls me from my thoughts. I look down at her and smile.

'What's up, sweetheart?'

'Nothin.' I smile at her and see there is something else she wants to say.

'But what were you thinkin' about so hard? Don't want you to pop a vessel in your brain.' She giggled out.

I heard Jasper and Jenna laugh. 'Yeah, Petey don't think too hard. You only got one to last you entire life.' Jasper choked out over his laugher.

I dropped Bella's hand and ran after my brother. He knows I hate to be called Petey. He dropped Jenna's hand and started running. I chased and watched him look back at me with a smile on his face that I had not seen in a very long time. He slowed down and I grabbed him in a headlock.

'Give it up, bro. I'll always beat you.'

'Let go of me, fucker. I'd tear you apart if it wasn't for these humans around.' Jasper growled out.

'Yeah blame it on the humans. I'd still kick your ass. Anytime. Anyplace.' I gripped tighter on his neck.

'Boys.' Bella yelled. Uh oh. Bella and Jenna came running over to us.

'Do you two know how to behave in public?' Bella demanded.

'Um…well we were just playin' around.' Jasper replied. Good answer, bro.

'Yeah and we were jus actin' human.' I shrugged with Jasper still in a headlock.

'And what adults do you see actin' like this?' Jenna asked, gesturin' to the people at carnival.

'None. Only children act this way.' Bella answered and glared at me.

Shit. I was in trouble.

'You boys want to act like children then you will get treated like children. Let's go, Jenna. We'll find some other adults to hang out with us.'

And with that they turned around and walked thru the carnival entrance and into the crowd.

Jasper pushed on my chest to get out the headlock and I released him.

'Man, we fucked up and now I'm gonna hafta beg Jenna to forgive me and I just got her.'

'Calm down. The girls aren't that mad. And we can make it up to them real quick.'

'How? I don't want to lose her.' I mentally face palmed. He really needs to get laid.

'We just got to use our skills and play some of these games. The girls will love the prizes we win.'

With that we walked thru the parking lot and into the carnival and over to the games.

Got win my girl a prize so I can get some lovin' later.

**About an hour later**

Me and Jas kicked ass on the carnival games. Granted Jasper went overboard and won the biggest fuckin' bear for Jenna. I went for somethin' small but sweet.

I won her a stuffed vampire Tigger. As soon as I saw in the stuffed animal at the balloon dart game, I knew it was just what I needed to get to help win me some lovin' later tonight. Jasper decided he needed to show off and get a perfect twenty perfect shots in the shooting gallery. He would of kept goin' until I told him most humans don't get that many perfect shots in a row.

Fuckin' big ass bear.

He was cartin' that thing around with a giant smile on his face. People lookin' at us like we were a couple. We walked around until we sniffed out the girls sitting down at a table. We found them eatin' some lunch and gigglin' as we walked up.

'Hey girls.' I called out to them.

'Boys. Where have you two been?' Bella asked.

'Just showin' all these people who rocks and winnin' some prizes for you.'

I pulled the stuffed animal from behind my back.

'I love it, Peter.'

'Knew you would.' I said huggin' Bella close to me.

'He's so cute.' I kissed her and looked over at Jasper and Jenna. She had forgiven him as soon as she saw the bear.

'Let's go walk around.'

'Okay.'

'Peter, wait I want you to carry me.'

Huh? 'Okay. Are you tired?'

'No I just don't want to walk anymore. I'm just goin' jump on your back and you're goin' to carry me.'

Ahh…part of the makin' it up to her. 'Of course. Hop up.'

She jumped up on my back and grabbed her legs and wrapped them around my waist as her arms snaked around my shoulders.

'Comfy?' I ran my hands along her legs. Feelin' her shiver from my touch. She snuggled up closer to me and I grinned. Yeah I'm that good.

'Yeah. Let's go.'

We walked around the grounds and checked out the sights and I promised Bella a ride on the Ferris wheel at sunset. It would be perfect. We were watching the tractor pull races when Bella leaned closer to my ear to whisper to me.

'Peter?'

'Yeah, sweetheart.'

'So since you were a bad little boy before, I could bite you right here to keep you in check?' She leaned over to the back of my neck and placed her teeth at the nape of my neck. Right where a Dominance bite would go. I know because I got one just a tad lower from Jasper during my newborn year.

But Fuck. Bella bitin' me there was a straight shot to my dick. And then her legs tightened around me and brushed against me. And he was startin' to stand at attention.

'Fuck woman. You can't be doin' that with all these people around here. I don't want anyone seein' what's only for you to see. I don't need any guys jealous over what they don't have and what their women want.'

'Don't worry, Peter. I make it up to you later tonight.' With that she placed a kiss on my neck and hopped off my back. I turned around and grabbed her into my arms.

'You are dangerous woman. But I wouldn't have you any other way.'

'I know. Let's go find Jas and Jenna. I'm hungry.'

We walked around the grounds after meeting back up with Jas and Jenna and ended up at the pavilion where there was a band playing and a small dance floor set up. I looked over at my brother and he nodded to me. Time to sweep our women off their feet.

We led the girls onto the dance floor and let the music take over. We had about an hour til sunset for the Ferris wheel ride Jas and I arranged beforehand.

**An hour later **

We walked up to the Ferris wheel and over to the operator we talked to before.

'Hey, Big Dan.' He looked up at us.

'Boys. I see you got your ladies with you.'

'Yeah. We groveled and they forgave us. Are we good to go up?'

'Yep. Let's get you in and you'll be on your way.'

He helped Jenna into the seat and Jasper slid in next to her. Big Dan closed and locked the handle bar. He walked over to his podium and pressed a button to move the Ferris wheel. The next one came and Big Dan walked over to help Bella into it and I followed in next her. I pulled her close as Big Dan closed and locked the handle bar. He walked back to his podium and up we went. We got to the top as the sun was sinking past the horizon. It was beautiful.

Bella sighed. 'This is beautiful, Peter. Thanks for a wonderful time.'

'Anything for you my dear.' I leaned down and kissed her lips softly at first and then harder. She was so fuckin' intoxicating. The Ferris wheel started to move again and the wind picked up. Blowing straight to us.

A fuckin' vampire.

**Read and Review.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Welcome to all new readers and thanks for all the favorites and alerts for the story. Sorry this update has taken so long. Life has been goin' crazy around me and I just had no time to write. But on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**PPOV**

I inhaled again. And smelled the scent of the vampire that dared come into my territory. I growled at the hint of tobacco and gunpowder.

A fuckin' male vamp.

Now I needed to get the Major on the case. Talkin' at vamp speed.

'Major, I scent an unknown male somewhere by the game stalls. You scent anything.'

'I can't scent anything but Jenna.'

I rolled my eyes.

'Get your fuckin' face out of her hair and take a deep breath.'

I swear he better get laid after this because I need him on the ball a little more. I watched Jasper sit up and take notice of the scent of this unknown vamp. Then I felt a tug on my sleeve. I looked down at Bella.

'What's goin' on, Peter?'

'Nothin'.'

'Bullshit, Peter. You tensed up and your lips are movin' but I can't hear what you are saying, which means talkin' at vamp speed to Jas. So, again, what's goin' on?'

I sighed. Nothin' gets past my Mate. 'There is a vamp at the one end of the carnival grounds. Don't know if they are friendly.'

I felt Bella tense up and cling to my shirt. This fucker is ashes for scaring my Mate like this.

'Is it Victoria?'

I shifted Bella into my lap and hugged her tight. I would let nothin' hurt her.

'No. It is a male vamp. But that does not mean that he isn't here scouting the area for her. When we get back down, Jas and I are goin' to investigate and you and Jenna are goin' go to the food pavilion and wait for us.'

'Okay, Peter.'

'You got that, Major.'

I watched him give me a tight nod. The Major wouldn't be talkin' anytime soon. The ride moved and brought us down to the platform. I watched the Major, not Jasper, pick Jenna up out of the seat and hold her tight. She had a look of worry on her face. Probably since he stopped talkin'. The ride moved again and I pulled Bella off the seat and walked over to the couple.

'Bella, take Jenna over to the food pavilion. Do not leave there. I will come get you or call you if we can't get back to you.'

'Okay, Peter.' Bella stood on her tip toes and kissed me full on the lips. I felt her love and her worry about the situation. Nothin' to worry about. I'd be kickin' this vamp's ass for interuptin' us.

'Take Jenna. If she has any questions, try and answer her. Jas ain't gonna be himself for a while. He won't hurt her but he will be very protective of her.'

'Okay, Peter. Be safe.'

'Nothin' to worry 'bout, Darlin'.'

I walked over to where the Major was standing and watched the girls walk in the opposite direction of the unknown vamp. When the girls were finally out of our sight, I turned and nodded to Jas. Time to go.

We walked to the end of the fairgrounds. The vamp hadn't moved much. Said a lot for his bloodlust control and age but I would still be kickin' some ass tonight.

The Major bumped my shoulder and I turned my attention to him. He made the signal for us to split and come at this vamp from front and back. I signaled that I would take the front and he would come up behind. We parted ways and I made a direct line to this vamp. The humans walking around me must have masked my scent or he was just plain unaware but he finally noticed me when I was about 20 feet away. His head snapped up and his red eyes met mine. I growled as I got closer to him.

I stopped when I was five feet away. I didn't need him causing a scene. I waited and watched the Major take his place behind the vamp. He would just stay and make sure the vamp didn't get away and also monitor the emotions of this fucker.

'What business you got here?' I asked him.

'I'm just looking around. I'm hungry and thought I'd get a snack.'

The Major and I growled at the same time at the thought of the girls being drained. Also alerting this fucker that there was another vamp behind him. He went to turn his head.

'Stop right there. Eyes on me fucker. What's your name?'

'Name is Matthew.'

'Okay. Now none of these people done nothin' wrong. So they ain't goin' be drained. You go and drain someone that deserves it. '

'Deserves it? Their humans that means they are food.'

I swear this boy is goin' die tonight.

'No numb nuts. You pick and choose your meals. Those that are criminals and not fit to living are the ones you choose. Didn't your sire teach you anything?'

'My sire stayed with me for about a year and then left me alone. I've been a vamp for about twenty years. He just told me that I couldn't let humans know I was a vampire and to feed in the shadows. Nothing about who to feed off of.'

I sighed. I wish there was some sort of vamp school that taught this shit to newbies. I mean Maria was psycho but her and The Major still taught the newborns the fuckin' rules. Of course, nowadays with the technology it was goin' to get harder to stay hidden. But that is for another day.

'You been around any other vamps lately? Mainly a red-headed female with a vengeance streak two miles long.'

'No. I haven't run into any vamps in a couple of years. I swear. Please just let me go. I promise I won't come back.'

'Nah. We got plans for you and you are in luck. Me and The Major are goin' to teach you some rules and then you're goin' help us with some home improvements.'

'Home improvements?'

'Yeah. But more on that later. How's your bloodlust? Can you handle being around a couple of humans for long period of time?'

'I guess my bloodlust is good. I mean all these humans are around and I am standing here talking to you.'

Cocky fucker. I looked over to The Major and waited. He gave me a swift nod yes. The bloodlust was minimal.

'Okay, hot shot. Test time. I'm goin' call my Mate and the Major's Mate and have them come over. They are human so if you even breath wrong in their direction. Your ash. And it won't be easy or quick.'

'Umm. Okay?'

I pulled out my phone and dialed Bella's phone.

'_Peter. Are you okay?'_

'_Yeah. I need you and Jenna to come over to game stalls.'_

'_Is the vamp gone? Are we safe?'_

'_You both will be safe but the vamp is still here. I think he will be useful in the future.'_

'_Okay, Peter. If you are sure.'_

'_Of course I am. I would never put you in harm's way.'_

'_Okay. Be right over. Bye.'_

'_Bye.'_

I pressed the End button and put the phone back in my pocket.

'Girls are on the way.'

Now we wait.

**What did you think?**

**Read and Review.**


End file.
